Portrait in the Mirror
by XIII BlackCat
Summary: Pretty Nadina Ishtar wanted more to her life besides just her pretty face. She wants to do something worthwhile, so whenever she looks into a mirror...she'll recognize the portrait in the mirror as her true self. Then, Seto Kaiba came into the picture...
1. A Girl's Duty

__

This is a story not meant to be taken too seriously. It's fine if you don't like this story, but don't flame me just because you don't like it. A review is for giving helpful critiques, not complaints. Flames shall be ignored. 

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and this first paragraph belongs to the book Ever After-A Cinderella Story, written by Wendy Loggia, and unfortunately, I'm am neither.

Long walks in the moonlight, unexpected tokens of affection, a gallant young prince on a majestic horse…what girl hasn't dreamed of being swept off her feet by love in a fairy-tale romance?

Once upon a time, in the captivating beauty of England's ocean shores, a girl named Nadina dreamed that very dream.

But she did so only after her other dreams had been shattered. 

Then, it was up to her to make it true.

~*~

Nadina watched from her balcony window as the black Sudan stopped in front of their luxurious mansion. Her heart was beating with excitement and she was almost positive that it was about to jump from her throat. Her brother was home. Finally, after waiting for the weeks that turned into months, her brother Marik was finally home. 

Picking up the heavy, full skirt of her dress, she hurried out of her room and down the stairs into the lobby, where one of the "suits" her brother had hired was just coming in through the door.

"Curt," she called from the top of the grand staircase. "Is my brother home?"

"Yes, Miss Nadina," Curt looked up his little mistress's radiant, glowing face. "The Master is home and he's brought some new hands with him." But fourteen-year-old Nadina didn't hear anything after the satisfactory yes. She flew down the staircase and across the lobby, her tissue thin slippers barely touching each step.

"Marik!" She burst through the door, flew down the steps, and threw herself into her brother's embrace.

"Nadina!" Marik Ishtar laughed and hugged the little sister he had abandoned for so long. He buried his nose in her silky sweet smelling hair and hugged her tighter. How he had missed her during his trip! How he had longed to see her, to touch her face. His little Nadina had grown up during the weeks while he was on his business trip.

"I missed you so much!" Nadina looked up at her brother with loving and adoring eyes. "How long are you going to stay for this time before you have to leave again?"

He draped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him as they walked up the steps toward their mansion. "I'll be staying for a while and take care of a business here."

_And I'll take care of that business all right, _he thought grimly. Unknown to his little sister, the rich, intelligent brother had changed during his last trip.

Nadina knew little about her brother's "businesses." All she ever saw was that they were always wealthy and bountiful—money was never a problem—her brother, rich and successful. However, one thing she disliked about her brother's occupation was the fact that he was rarely seen at home. He leaves and travels around the world for business reasons unknown to her for weeks and sometimes months at a time. Though trinkets and intricate delicates were never forgotten on Marik's part, they were never enough to make up for her brother's presence.

"For how long?" Nadina persisted, her honey colored curls that was tied with a white ribbon bounced.

"Long enough to beat off all the admirers I bet you were having while I was gone, lined up in front our door." He teased. Involved with the Black Market and his goal of possessing the most rarest and most powerful cards, Marik took on a totally different personality at home. His demanding and ruthless attitude was changed and known as sweet and sensitive in Nadina's eyes, possessive and protective of her while he showers her with affection and pampers her like a princess.

"What admirers?" Nadina gave a pout. "Everyone knows this is the Ishtar's property and no one dares to set a foot upon it. Those suits you've hired had all but scared them away."

"Well, that's good." Marik said reasonably. "I'd like to keep you for a few more years."

"Brother!" He laughed at the comical expression on Nadina's pretty face.

"I'm just kidding. Come on, let's go to dinner, I'm starved. You can tell me what you've been up to during all the time that I was gone."

After a well enjoyable dinner with Marik and their adopted brother, Odion, one of the suits brought a message over to the dining table, where dessert has just been served.

"Master, permission to report the orders that has been accomplished." He bent at the waist and didn't look up until Marik waved impatiently.

"Talk."

"We've accomplished what you've told us. He's to be shipped over tomorrow afternoon."

"How was it done?" Marik sat down the wineglass. Nadina was confused. What was this man talking about? Who's going to be shipped over? She looked over at Odion and found him focused on what the man was saying, his face showing he understood everything that was said.

_It must be something from their business trip, _she decided. But as the conversation went on, it sounded more and more mysterious and serious, almost dangerous sounding.

"As Master knows, we've acknowledge the fact that hand to hand combat wasn't enough. It was done with chemicals in the morning coffee." When Marik gave a "humph," the man quickly went on, "Seto Kaiba is too smart, Sir, he wouldn't believe anything otherwise. He's got the brains and the brawn."

"I've heard enough." The Ishtar heir said sharply, holding up a hand. Nadina looked up at her brother's tanned face. He seemed to have grown tense all of a sudden. Tense and edgy.

"Leave us now. Report to me tomorrow for his arrival."

"Yes, Sir." The man quickly gave a short bow and left. Quite hastily, Nadina noticed. What's going on? Why was a man being shipped over tomorrow?

"What was that about, brother?" She asked casually in her best Victorian belle voice.

"Business." Her brother suddenly drew back from the engaging conversation. As Nadina quietly started on her dessert, she noticed that Marik had not begun to touch his dessert. His happy and joyful self from his homecoming had disappeared. He tapped his long fingers on the lacy tablecloth and his pale lavender orbs stared into the burgundy of his wine. 

Finally, he spoke. His voice had lost all the warm and caring sound that he had before as he spoke to Odion. Now it sounded oddly cold and calculating.

"What do you think, Odion?"

"It is reasonable, Master. Worth a try." Odion never talks much, only when summoned to talk or when needed to. Though silent, Nadina knew Odion was a good partner in her brother's work and Marik was happy with Odion beside him.

"Do you think it will work?"

"Perhaps, Master, it would be wise to retreat to the study to talk," Odion casted a sideways glance at Nadina, who drew back, offended.

"Perhaps you're right, Odion." Marik pushed back his chair and stood up. "Nadina, darling, don't forget to brush your teeth and your lessons are still at the same time I set them before I left, I assume?"

"Marik, I'm fourteen. I know how to take care of myself." But she pouted. "Brother," she clinged on to her brother's arm. "Can't I come along with you?" 

Before her brother could shook his head, she hurried on, "I'm old enough to learn about your business now, I want to do something with my life. I don't want to…to just sit around and be a piece of art people admire."

"Young ladies in my family do a lady's duties." Marik said firmly. "You're studying now and after that you do your duty as a wife." His eyes softened as he traced a fingertip down her cheeks. "You're beautiful, Nadina."

"Oh, Marik!" Nadina jerked away and cried passionately, "Do you only wish for me to be an empty headed ninny that does nothing but cook and take care of children?"

"You don't have to do neither," was what Marik said reasonably. "You'll have maids for those."

"But what do you expect me to do then?!" Without waiting for her brother to answer, she swirled around to face a startled Curt, the first person she saw. "Tell me, Curt," she asked the unsuspecting victim. "What exactly does my brother have planned for my future? For all you man all seems to know except me. So please, let me in the joke." The last sentence was said in a commending order.

Curt peeked over at his master, who seemed to be keeping his temper together. "Well, Miss Nadina," he began hesitantly. "We all know that there is only one thing for a pretty girl to do, — break a dozen or so of hearts before she finds one to suit, then marry and settle."

"That may be the case with many, but not for me! I believe that it is as much a right and duty for girls to do something with their lives as for men and I'm not going to be satisfied with such…frivolous parts as you give me," cried Nadina, with kindling eyes as she turned back to her brother. "I meant what I said, brother. Would you be contented to be told to enjoy yourself for a little while, then marry and do nothing more till you die? Don't you think me helping with your business will be a better way for a woman to spend her life, rather than in dancing, dressing, and husband-hunting?"

"Girl's are not meant to—"

"We've got minds as well as hearts; ambition and talents, as well as beauty and accomplishments; and I want to live and learn as well as love and be loved. I'm sick of been told by every male in this house that all I should be is an accomplished, modest, and refined young woman for my future husband! I'm sick of being told that this is all a woman is fit for! I won't have anything to do with love till I prove that I'm something beside a house-keeper and a baby-tender!"

"I think it's time for you to excuse yourself and go to your room. You've done enough hassle today." Marik said quietly.

"I most certainly is not—"

"You _will_ do as I say."

Nadina left the dining room with as much dignity as she could muster up. Her brother was more authoritative than ever and his voice demanded her to obey. But when she shut the door to her bedroom, she threw herself on the bed and wept.

__

Marik had changed. My Marik that had left along with the trip is gone, and in its place was someone I don't even recognize. 

Raising the lacy tulles of her nightgown, Nadina tip-toed down the long hallway, taking several turns and flights of stairs to reach her brother's library. As she had predicted, there was a stream of light that flowed from the crack of the door. As she reached the double doors, she dropped the silk frock and peeked through the keyhole.

Sitting around the table was her brother, Odion, and some other close members of Marik's crew.

"Seto Kaiba is strong, Master, we have no control or prediction to how he's going to respond to this capture." She heard Odion's deep voice said gravely.

"What about the bratty little brother of his?" Her brother's thoughtful voice asked. "What's his name now? Mokuba, isn't it?"

"Yes, Master. By the time we have gained access to Kaiba Mansion, Kaiba has already hidden him away in their safe house. We have not pinpointed the location of the house yet. So that's why, with your permission, they have moved on to Plan B with the help of your Rare Hunters."

"What about the Kaiba Corporation?"

"A replacement has been found to take on the office."

"I see."

Then, with a softer voice, she heard Marik ask, "Clark, has my sister have an idea of what we're doing?"

"It's hard to say exactly," Nadina recognized it as the head of her brother's security team back here at the Ishtar estate. Clark Black, one of his most trustworthy man, reasons why he was appointed as her personal bodyguard. The girl strained to hear more.

"How has she been after I was gone?"

She saw Clark look down, "Patiently waiting for the Master's return each and every day."

"I haven't heard any words of complain from her tutor. She's doing well in her studies." 

"My brother Edward had only good things to say about Miss Nadina's lessons. She's growing into a bright and intelligent young lady under the Master's careful and precise caring." 

"Headstrong and spoiled is more like it." Amused, Marik leaned back in his chair, his expression sudden turning serious once again. "Now, gentlemen, that's exactly what I'm worried about. Nadina is no longer the little girl we've all watched grow up. She's turning into a young lady. She knows nothing about anything right now. But sooner or later, Nadina's going to wonder exactly what my 'business' is. Sooner or later, she's going to know how I make my money, where the money comes from, and whom I'm associating with. Not forgetting to mention—my Millennium Rod and my Rare Hunters."

There was silence.

"We understand that, Master. We'll be very careful." 

"Besides your homecoming, Master Marik, the environment of the Ishtar estate shall remain the same." Clark promised gallantly.

"And since Seto Kaiba is going to arriving tomorrow afternoon, I need more security to keep an closer eye on that curious sister of mine. We mustn't have her interfere with our interest. Clark, I also need you to set apart a few of the security member for our job tomorrow."

"Yes, Master." 

"You boys know why I travel. Because I prefer to take care of all the unpleasant conducts somewhere other than from home so my sister would have no contact with what I do for a living. I want her to grow up innocent and oblivious to the evils of this world. But for this special case, our affair's going to be taken care of right here below this mansion. I want everyone to keep their eyes sharp and be on their guard."

"Yes, Master."

"We need to do this job right. We need to get Kaiba to hand Obelisk the Tormentor over and with acceptation, the Black Market is willing to offer a high price for his other rare and powerful Duel Monster's cards. Including all three of his Blue-Eyes-White-Dragons."

"Yes, Master. We shall handle the details. We will _make_ Kaiba tell us where he's keeping his deck."

Nadina, stunned, could control herself no more. She fell back from the keyhole, trembling and shaking with fear and shock from the conversation she had just heard.

Marik? Her brother Marik? Kidnapping CEO's from their offices? Associating with the Black Market? _That's_ where all their riches and money came from?!

__

And the "unpleasant conducts," Nadina bit her lips. _What is that suppose to mean? Has Marik done more than kidnapping? Has he possibly killed people? Is that what's going to happen to this—Seto Kaiba?_

Horrible words and the terrible meanings of them swirled in her brain like a whirlwind. Within five minutes, her world has came tumbling down upon her head. Everything seemed untrue, but the betrayal and treachery felt in her heart told her that everything was true.

"If you will all excuse me," Marik's voice sliced through the girl's chain of thoughts. "I haven't bid my sister good-night in a while. I can assure you that she's waiting in her room this very instant waiting for me to show up."

__

I was, oh Marik, I was! Nadina untangled herself and picked up the silk so she would not trip as she ran for her room. _But the Marik I was expecting is no longer here. You're not the Marik I use to know. That Marik is lost._


	2. The Cruel Twist of Fate

Nadina woke up the next morning, refreshed by the morning sunshine and the faint fragrance of the orchids that grew the in the garden below. For a moment, she'd forgotten the events that had happened last night as she bounced out of bed, rejoicing that her brother was back home. Without changing out of her nightgown, Nadina grabbed her dressing gown and ran down the hallway to her brother's room, unable to restrain her enthusiasm. 

It wasn't until she passed the library when the contents of the conversation she'd heard came back to her mind. Her footsteps slowed as she debated whether it was a dream or not.

__

I must have dreamed it, she determined. _I was too happy about Marik being home and I must have fallen asleep before he came in and said good night. I must have dreamed about this whole thing._ Nadina desperately tried to convince herself, but deep down in her mind and thought, she knew that it was no dream. The conversation itself was too fresh and too complete in her mind.

Her footsteps slowed as she realized that she was in front of the door of her brother's suite. She raised up her hand, but somehow, was hesitant to knock. She forced herself to calm down and pressed her knuckled against the smooth mahogany doors.

"Come in!" Marik's voice barked from behind the doors and as she entered, she saw that her brother was in one of his moods, though she saw him composing himself before her.

"Good morning, sister." He nodded a greeting at her before shifting his eyes back to the paperwork he had been staring at.

"Good morning, brother." He saw her hesitance and held out a hand. She walked over and hugged him back, placing "none-touching" kisses on each side of his face, the usual greeting he's used to. Him returning the same.

"I can't believe you're really home." She whispered into his ears as she clinged on to him.

"Believe it, I'm home. For a while this time." Her brother whispered back, stroking her hair.

How could this sweet brother be the one that she heard talking last night? Nadina refused to believe.

The phone on his large desk rang, breaking the siblings apart. Marik snatched up the phone and snapped, "Marik!" He listened for a moment, before coving the mouthpiece and saying, "Get dressed now, darling, I'll see you at breakfast. Right now, I've got to handle some business details."

The heiress of the Ishtar family nodded mutely as she turned to leave, but couldn't help hearing what the speaker was saying over the phone. 

"Prisoner Seto Kaiba will be arriving by boat at 1400 on dock number three." Said by a deep male voice.

That sentence chilled Nadina to her spine and haunted her as she dressed for breakfast. Marik rarely dined with her even when he's at home. Nadina didn't waste any time dressing up her best. It's about time for Marik to recognize that his little sister was blossoming into a young lady.

She stared at herself in the mirror. There was something very attractive about the slender figure in a plain snow-white gauzy gown, with a black sash about the waist that trailed to the floor, and all the wavy taffy curls gathered to the top of her head with a little black bow. The lips were full and the long, dark lashes thick. The eyes below the lashes resembled rain-misted lilacs in a watercolor, not different from Marik's pale lavender orbs, only darker. Below, was the body of a blossoming young woman. The curves, the slender of the waist, and the desirableness of the long legs.

Added on to the golden sunlight streaming from the back and the feminine background of the room, it was a pretty picture. Nadina understood why her brother and all the others expected of her. If she set her mind to it, as Curt had said, she could easily break a dozen or so hearts before settling down.

However, Nadina only twisted her face away from the lovely portrait in the mirror. She sees nothing. Nothing worthwhile. Nothing meaningful besides a pretty face. Closing her eyes, she turned away from the full-length mirror.

She walked over to her trinket box and picked up a pair of earrings, fastening it onto her earlobes. The cluster of golden bells with pearl tipped tongues tinkled with a gesture of her head. 

__

I wish people would judge me on my inside instead of my outside, the girl thought wistfully as she gazed out the window at the ocean beyond her that stretched toward the horizon. _I wish it is what I do that matters, and not how I look. I wish I hadn't got any looks or a penny in the world, then I would find out exactly _what_ I'm good for._

A knock came on her door.

"Come in," she called, abruptly turning away from the view. Curt poked his head in.

"Morning, Miss Nadina," he gave a quick bow. "Breakfast is served."

"Morning, Curt," she forced a tiny smile on her face. "Have you notified my brother Marik yet?" 

The attendant looked down, indicating bad news, "Master will not be joining you this morning. He had business to attend to. His instructions are to—"

"Business?!" Nadina's dark eyes flashed. "Marik _promised_ last night at dinner that he's going to do nothing but spent the whole day with me today, Curt. He's been on business his whole life! I hardly ever spent time with him and he rarely has time for me. Now, he couldn't even spare time for something as short as breakfast for me after we've been parted for_ seven months_?" 

"The Master's orders, Little Lady," Curt looked pained, bringing her this news. "His instructions were to began your lessons at their usual time and he'll see you at dinner."

"Thank you, Curt." Nadina's anger had converted to sadness and disappointment. 

__

He promised. All he ever does is break his promises and leave instructions. "You may leave now." She turned away as two teardrops softly rolled down her cheeks and heard the door shut silently.

"Not hungry, Miss Nadina?" Edward Black prodded, watching the Ishtar push her food around her plate, occasionally nibbling something. She was strangely pale under the sun-kissed color of her skin.

The six-foot three twin of Clark Black was filling in for his brother today. Both of them are dark and handsome and had the title of being her personal bodyguards. Meanwhile, both have occupations outside of being her bodyguard. While Clark was her bodyguard as well as the head of security, Edward was her bodyguard and also her tutor.

"Not very, Edward." Nadina smiled weakly as she pushed her plate away and took a hasty sip of her tea. "Can we please start on our lessons early today?"

During the last half an hour sitting at the dinner table, she's formed a plan. Her brother's no longer going to keep anything from her. She'll see for herself what they're up to. She has to see it with her own eyes or else she refuses to believe her brother was not honorable and ignoble.

"Well—" Edward looked taken back, no doubt pondering over his master's orders of acting perfectly normal, Nadina thought as she quickly added.

"So if Marik is done with his work early, then we get to spent time together. Besides," she said sweetly. "I suppose you might have work later?" Fainting indicating the events that would take place at 2:00 PM. Just as she thought, Edward gave in without much hassle.

"Very well, Miss Nadina."

"We have the prisoner, Master. Come right this way." Odion guided. Both men treaded through the dark, damp underground maze to the prisoner cell. "We were going to settle him in the west cell."

"Is Nadina still occupied with her lessons?" Marik asked tensely as his quick footsteps navigated through the dark tunnels.

"It was reported that Edward gave her her lessons early today, under her request."

"I thought _my_ orders were clear!" Marik's voice was dense and tight. His eyes were strained. "That everything today goes according to the normal schedule."

"Besides your homecoming, Master." Odion reminded. "She wanted lessons finished early in order to spent time with you. Besides, Clark has mentioned that fact that he needs his brother with him, bringing in Seto Kaiba."

"I hired both Blacks for their brains _as well as_ their brawn"

The two stayed silent until they reached their destination, which was easily determined. They could hear Seto Kaiba's cold, dangerous voice threatening the men with the whole weight of KaibaCorp. 

"If you morons don't release me at once, I swear I'll bring the whole weight of KaibaCorp upon you." The young CEO thrashed and twisted violently from his pathetic position, looking utterly young and alone as well as intimidating and dangerous at the same time, though only entertaining to Marik's eyes.

"Seto Kaiba," Marik drawled, closing the distance between them and waving Clark's cautious warnings silent. Marik smirked at the sight in front of him. At least, he has the great Seto Kaiba exactly where he wanted.

Kaiba was on the ground in front of him, sitting upright. His wrists were bonded tightly behind him, his ankles the same way. Even more satisfying was seeing the sixteen-year-olds eyes blindfolded with a strip of white cloth. His indigo trenchcoat and midnight shirt disevlished, the chocolate brown locks disarrayed.

The willowy brunette in front of Marik was trembling with rage or fear, the Ishtar couldn't tell. 

__

But it will soon be from fear, his lips drew up at the corners and formed a wicked smile.

Nadina's heart thumped loudly as she slowly walked down the damp staircase toward the unknown world beyond. It was dark under their mansion, causing her fingertips to follow the lines of the walls, taking over the job for her eyes. If she had not caught sight of a suspicious looking Curt and followed him, she would never have know this place existed. 

Now, alone, frightened, and determined, she moved cautiously downward, not knowing what she'll find. When the staircase ended and the left and right pressured her for an answer, Nadina bit her lips and panicked. Down here in these damp, dim tunnels, one could more than easily get lost.

Thank the Lord and a loud exclamation from Clark, Nadina sighed as the sound of living human beings reached her ears. She turned right and followed the muffled voices, taking unsure turns here and there. As she got closer, she began to identify these voices as her brother's and Clark's. Odion, Edward, and some unfamiliar others were not missed.

Her soft slippers almost missed the step in front of her and she almost went plunging into the darkness. The sparse fire torches that lit every few dozen yards didn't help the fact that she was still in darkness. But she was well rewarded when she rounded the stairway and found herself facing the familiar group of people.

From where she was standing, she could see everything clearly as soon as her eyes got used to the dimness. There were several unknown faces among the familiar.

"Where are they, Kaiba?!" She heard her brother's harsh voice demand and gasped. How could this voice inherit itself in Marik's throat? The voice that she's grown up used to was sometimes rough and gruff, but always affectionate. 

"Spare me, Marik," an unfamiliar deep, throaty voice scoffed. "Give me one good reason why I would tell you."

Nadina saw a flick of Marik's wrist as a strange looking man wearing a weird robe came forward and lifted his arm. She hardly had time to stifle her cry as the crunch of a fist connecting with the jaw was heard. 

"Perhaps this is one of the reasons?" Marik scorned, his patience wearing thin. Nadina peeked over the corner with tears in her eyes. What she saw next made her smother another sharp intake of breath.

A young man…no, _boy_—Nadina noted with horror—was sitting on the floor, evidently victim to those around him.

__

Seto Kaiba? She thought wildly with disbelief. _Could this _boy_, possibly be Seto Kaiba? The Seto Kaiba that my brother has been manipulating for so long?_

When she heard about Seto Kaiba, a CEO of his own multi-international high tech corporation, the picture in Nadina's head was of an elderly old man, in the thirties if not his fifties. The thought that Seto Kaiba was perhaps a year or two older than her, possibly the same age as Marik, had never crossed her mind.

"You have messed with the wrong person, you coward." Kaiba said, his voice still low and menacing.

Marik jumped to his feet, knocking his chair backward. "What did you call me?"

Kaiba didn't move, didn't back up. His mouth was set in a firm line and his head was tilted upward with dignity. "So you're both dumb _and_ deaf, are you?" Marik look like he was about to haul off and hit Kaiba himself.

"There is no use staying strong and stubborn, Kaiba," Odion's deep voice growled. "Sooner or later, you're going to break down. Because we're going to keep you and wear you down until you tell us where your deck is."

"You'll have to kill me first." The young billionaire spat, stubborn and determined, his bonded eyes looking toward where the voice came from. At another nod from Marik, the same stranger accented their demand with another punch and a kick in the stomach. A relunctant, painful groan escaped from Kaiba's lips through his tightly clenched teeth.

Shaking, Nadina flattered her back against the wall and felt the cool, ragged surface through her clothes. She blinked back her tears, her mind spinning. She tried to gather her strength but couldn't and slid down along the jagged rocks. But she welcomed the pain, because it kept her from screaming.

"Master," Clark turned to Marik. "Perhaps it would be wiser to leave him now to allow him to ponder over his choices. We've been at this more than fifteen minutes now and we're getting no where."

"Good idea," Edward agreed. "If all of us are gone for too long, Miss Nadina might get suspicious. She's right up there waiting for your return, Master."

"Consider your choices, Kaiba!" Marik spitted, with a dark grin on his face. "This isn't going to get easier. If you want to live, you'll tell me the location of where you're hiding your deck. Or else, I'll promise you a very slow and very painful death." He leaned over to the slender that's breathing heavily. "If you tell me, I might consider not going after and killing your little brother to make you tell me what I want to know."

From where Nadina had slumped to the ground from terror and shock, she could hear Seto Kaiba's voice say something inaudible. 

"You are a coward, Marik." Kaiba's slow words were painstaking but venomous. "You're too coward to face me alone, too scared to face me and that's why you've brought me here tied up and blindfolded. Fine, I can take that as a compliment, but I'm warning you—_leave my little brother out of this._"

"Be careful, Kaiba," a smirk graced Marik's lips. "It doesn't matter whether I'm a coward or not, as long as I get what I'm after. And besides, it is not your position to criticize me or did you forget? You're the one that's bonded and blindfolded, under the control of my men and the mercy of me. You're in no position to threaten anybody." 

Tears of panic and fear flooded down Nadina's cheeks. Her brother, her sweet brother, loyal Odion, the intelligent and quick-thinking Black twins, and not forgetting the faithful, quiet Curt. Betrayal filled her heart.

__

Oh Marik! Her heart cried. _Marik, how could you do this to me! Do you know how much pain I'm going through?_

"Seto Kaiba is to stay bonded and not to be touched, fed, or taken care of unless I gave the order." Marik wasted no time commanding everybody. "He will be deprived of his sight and the contact of all human being." While he was saying this, the girl that had been hiding finally had the strength to look around the corner once again.

Seto Kaiba, bleeding and bruised, beads of perspiration shining from his forehead was half-conscious and some other stranger in dark robe nudged him with his boots—not gently—to get him to his feet and into the cell at the end of the tunnel.

The young girl's feminine heart lurched and her sympathy aroused. The girlish compassion, innocence, and naiveté pitied the poor conditioned young man that lay slumped in front of her. 

"Get up, kid." The stranger rasped, half-laughing with amusement while Kaiba gave a laborious moan.

At that moment, something in Nadina snapped as she laid her dark eyes on the limp figure in pain. Stumbling and grasping the wall to stand up, she fled out of her hiding place, tripping over her own dress and feet.

"Brother!" She half gasped, half sobbed, tears had yet stopped rolling down her face. 

"Nadina!" Marik stumbled back, his face stricken, as if he'd been struck. Then, the shock turned into anger, then concern, "Who in Ra's name were suppose to be keeping an eye on her?!" He bellowed, his eyes snapping as he swirled around to face the equally stunned faces. Without waiting for an answer, the leader of the Rare Hunters turned to Nadina and said smoothly, "Darling, you shouldn't be down here. " Then in a chiding voice, he admonished, "Look at you! You're as pale as paper. Come along, this isn't a place for a young lady."

"Wait, Marik," Nadina's lips trembled as she quickly brushed the tears trailing down her ashen white face.

"What is it, Nadina?" Marik turned back impatiently. "We shouldn't dwell, this isn't a place for a lady." 

"Please, Marik," her lips quivered. "M-may I give him some water?" She motioned toward Kaiba's cracked lips and the pitcher of water sitting on the wooden table. Fresh tears pooled up in her eyes as she made herself pitiful for her brother's eyes. If she doesn't give him a good reason for her to get close to their victim, she'd never find out exactly how serious Kaiba was hurt.

Marik's eyes softened as Nadina choked back a sob. "Very well," he said sternly, motioning for Curt to pour a cup of water.

"Let me do it," she begged.

"Fine." Marik relented after thinking.

Nadina took the glass and moved slowly toward the young brunette. She knelt down by his side and examined the delicate, fine features. Dipping her dainty, lacy handkerchief into the glass, she gently washed the blood from his lips. Then, with the gentleness all the men felt, Nadina slipped her slender arms behind Kaiba's neck and held his head up while she pressed the cool glass against Kaiba's lips.

Kaiba felt someone holding his head up and something cool was held against his lips. The air around him smelled like flowers and soft, tiny tinkering of…_bells_ could be heard. Half dazed and unable to see, he allowed the cool liquid to be swallowed. But as soon as the cold water entered and refreshed his system, his brain cleared and he remembered being held captive under Marik's control. 

With a sharp, relentless twist of his head, he knocked the glass away. A gasp and glass shattering could be heard. Turning toward the gasp, Kaiba used all the strength he possessed in his shoulder to strike what he thought was his enemy. Cries and gasps were heard as the person was slammed away.

Enrage and visionless kept him from hearing the female cry, the gentle touch and silky skin that helped held his head up, and the feminine fragrance.

"Stay away from me," he snapped, his voice echoing. "What was that, huh? Poison?! I don't need you to—"

"No, Marik, don't!" A girl's voice cut through his sentence and he silence from the silvery, desperate cry of the girl. 

__

A girl?! Kaiba's jaws dropped against his own will.

Footsteps thudded toward him and before he had time to wonder, he found himself been knock from side to side mercilessly.

Too surprised at the young voice of a girl among these crude, cruel men, Kaiba didn't feel the pain but focused on the lilting, pleasant voice that brought light to his darkness.

"Marik, stop it!" The sweet voice was desperate and sounded frightened. "Stop it, you'll kill him! He didn't mean to hit me! Marik, please, I beg you—"

Startled beyond his senses, Kaiba realized that it was _the_ _girl _he'd knocked away.

__

No wonder it was so easy to knock her away, he thought wryly as Marik pummeled ruthlessly upon him. _I shouldn't have known. The smell, the gentleness, I've been such a fool._

As he was thinking, the meaning of the cries sank into him. _She isn't part of this scheme._

At last dragged away from Kaiba by the impossibly incredible strength of Nadina, Clark and Edward lurched forward, trouncing Kaiba like her brother had done a moment ago. Their Little Lady was precious to them as well and they are most certainly not going to take this kind of behavior from their prisoner.

"Marik, make them stop it!" She cried. "They'll kill him." Throwing her dignity and everything else aside, she sank to her knees by Marik's feet and clutched to his hand. "Marik, please, I beg of you, please stop it!"

Marik finally came to his senses as he called the Blacks off. His breath was harsh and unsteady as he glared at Kaiba. Nadina knew better than to hurry over to Kaiba's side to examine him. She stood idly by, watching, bringing her hand up to her cheek, where Kaiba's force slammed into her so harshly that she felt like he had backhanded her instead. His brows were still arched above the cloth that covered his eyes after the beating, showing his shock and incredulous at hearing that she's a girl.

"Lock him up," Marik rasped, pointing a shaking, enraged finger at Kaiba's figure. "He went too far this time."

As Nadina watched, mute and helpless, aside, the world champion of Duel Monsters was thrown carelessly into the cell and the metal door slammed, the click of the key turning sounded like a metallic bullet. 


	3. Sacrifice

Nadina paced back and forth in her room, flustered and worried.

_What should I do? What should I do?_ She fidgeted. Her bursting into the cell so sudden, along with her tears and pleads, was just too unexpected for her brother and the others. Soon, Nadina knows her brother is going to call her over to his study and hear her explanation.

_"Seto Kaiba is to stay bonded and not to be touched, fed, or taken care of unless I gave the order."_ Marik's order rang in her head.

"But he'll starve." She said out loud, before the meanings of the words dawn on to her. "Marik's plan…" She said slowly. "…was to starve him until he gives in?" Her heart skipped a beat. All of these were so new for her. A new character in her brother, her out of control and doing things that the her before would have never dared to do.

"Miss Nadina?" Clark opened the door to her room and she swirled around, sucking in her breath. "Master Marik would like to see you in his study."

"I'll be right there." She managed to choke out in spite of the tightness of her throat.

"Master will be waiting." Edward's head appeared behind his twin's. Clark pushed him back.

"He is waiting now, Little Lady." He arched an eyebrow.

"I'm coming," Nadina said, her voice barely a whisper, twisting the handkerchief in her hands so tightly that a tiny rip was heard.

She followed the Black twins to her brother's study, where Marik was staring out the window. Her heartbeat accelerated as she got closer to the room. He turned around when he heard her enter. She jumped when she heard Clark shut the door behind her and longed to be outside with them instead of in here with her brother.

"Sit," he said curtly, pulling out a chair for her. He sat down across from her. Either of them said or did anything for a minute, then Marik asked abruptly. "How much have you seen or heard?"

"I-I was only there when you guys were going to lock him up." she stammered, not meeting his eyes, fearing that he'll see the lie in her eyes. "I didn't hear anything, I just saw his bloody lips."

Marik nodded, apparently satisfied that she doesn't know anything.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed Curt, but got lost on the way." Marik's sharp eyes pierce into her.

"Have you seen anything else besides Kaiba's cell?" His voice was harsh though he tried to control it.

"N-no!" She stuttered, realizing her glitch. "I don't know how to get back to Kaiba's cell if my life was depended on it." Composing herself, she tried to sound as convincing as possible. "I got lost, remember?"

Marik studied her silently. His sister looked pale from fright from this morning. She wouldn't have the strength to lie to him, he concluded. There is no need for her to lie to him anyway.

Or…is there?

He banished that thought as soon as it came to his mind. He stood up asking his sister one last question.

"Will you promise me never to go down there again?"

"Yes." She nodded her head furiously as she crossed her fingers behind her. She know it was childish and a lie is a lie, crossed fingers or not, but somehow, it made her feel better.

She almost jumped out of her skin when Marik asked abruptly, "Don't you have any questions to why I have that man imprisoned?"

Recovering from her nervousness, Nadina forced a sweet smile on her face and answered in her most charming and winning tone, "No, brother, I trust you. I have faith in everything you do." At a sudden impulse, she added, "I know it's not my place to inquire such a thing. You taught me that woman should never question a man's doings."

It worked, to her huge relief, as Marik nodded approvingly. He waved his hand, dismissing her.

After closing the study door securely behind her, Nadina sagged against the dark double wood and let out a long, heavy sigh of relief.

_Sorry, Marik, _she apologized in her head as she headed for her room. _But now that I know what you're up to, I can't let you do it. It's wrong. Now by allowing you to be harming Kaiba, I would have been sided with you against him. I can't let you or myself be responsible for something that dishonest and ignoble. And since I can't stop you head to head, I'll just have to stop you some other way. I can't let you have Kaiba's cards so unhonorably and Seto Kaiba's not going to perish in your hands, I'll see to that._

Easier said than done. 

After observing the present scene, Nadina learned that there are no guards placed in front of Kaiba's cell, which was to her advantage. And as she was walking past Odion's room, she overheard that there are no cameras set up either. But, unfortunately, the cell is locked and from what she found out next, there are only two pair of keys. One was in the possession of Odion and the other was in the safekeeping of the head of the security—Clark.

It was a known fact that it would be easier to swim across the Atlantic Ocean than to steal the keys from Odion, who was so alert and sharp that it was almost impossible for humans.

That leaves Clark.

Nadina never brought up the subject of Kaiba to her brother again, and he seems to take it that she's forgotten. She brought her hands up to her ears and brushed against her earrings. _The French bells, _she thought sadly. _Oh Marik, why can't you still be the Marik that brought these earrings back for me? Why did you have to change?_

A tear dropped onto the piano keys where she was trying to focus on the _Fantasy Impromptu. _Slamming the music shut, she attacked the piano with all the pain she's got as she finally melted into the _Sonata quasi una fantasia—_the Moonlight Sonata—composed by Beethoven.

Nadina struck the keys, pulling the melody out of her mind and fingers and pouting it into the grand piano. Instantly the music filled the room, swept the air with its haunting notes. Soon, she forgot everything except the magic of Beethoven's wonderful melody. This piece had always had the affect on her, allowing her to forget her remorse for the moment. Its haunting beauty of pain and sorrow suited her well. She played it start to finish, and when the final notes almost into silence, she heard Clark and Edward's low conversation as they passed the music hall. She continued playing, but paid heavy attentive to the conversation, for the subject of the talk had caught her attention.

"The Master said no one is to go down there unless he gives the order." Edward looked at his watch and pulled out his cell phone.

"Which won't be a while." Clark filled in. "Master doesn't like to waste time. His plan is to visit Kaiba probably at the end of two weeks or so, when he's sure Kaiba would give in easily then."

"Wouldn't he—" Edward started, looking a bit anxious.

"Nah—Kaiba's a tough cookie, he'll live." His brother was quick to reassure him. It had always warmed Nadina's heart that the brothers were so close to each other and so devoted to the Ishtar family. But now…

She sighed.

"No food, no water, no human contact, no anything," Edward pondered as their voices grew farther and farther. "Yeah, that ought to do the trick."

"The Master is a smart one alright…"

__

Smart, cruel, and ruthless. Nadina couldn't get those words out of her head. _Smart, cruel, and ruthless_. Those words haunted and taunted her until dinnertime.

Silverware gleamed, gold rimmed china shone, and delicate wine goblets reflected sparkles of light from genuine crystal chandelier that hung above them and from the candles set on tables.

Marik watched as his sister appeared at the dining room door, her face pale and her earrings tinkered, showing that she's trembling. He raised an eyebrow at Odion, who shook his head. They both watched as Nadina, dressed in a water blue silk that brought out the depth of her eyes, tried to cross the room with observable shaking legs. But halfway there, her knees gave away and she went plunging forward. The frown disappeared on Marik's dark features as he flew up and caught her.

"For Ra's sake, Nadina," he scolded. "What happened to you?" He was shocked at the weakness in his sister's body as he helped her to her chair. "You were alright this morning!"

The smile Nadina gave him was weak. "I must have caught something." She was careful not to meet his eyes. She laid her hand over her brother's. "Don't worry about me, Marik."

"How can I not worry?" He raised his voice as he stared into her frighteningly pale face. "You're as white as chalk."

"I'm fine." She insisted. Which was true. She was perfectly fine. But her morals and confidence were deeply shaken. She had just stole the cell key from Clark's pocket, almost right under his nose. She still hadn't recovered from the terror of being caught. Going against her brother's wishes seemed foreign to Nadina. She'd never even lied to him, not mentioning ever going behind his back in a serious way. She felt as if the guilt of her betrayal were written all over her face.

"How could you have caught something?" Marik pressed as he pulled out a chair for her and lowering her into it.

"I…um…it must have been the window. My window must have been open last night." She lied, focusing on her silverware.

"Who was in charge of closing windows last night?!" Her head snapped up as she heard Marik's bellow echoed through the mansion. She jumped up and pulled him down.

"Marik! It wasn't anybody's fault besides my own." She sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll have dinner delivered up to my room and I'll go to bed early." Marik nodded, though Nadina could still hear him muttering to himself,

"…hired servants and they can't even do a simple task…Yes, that would make me feel better. Tell the cook to make you a cup of her herbal tea, no wine for you tonight. That will only give you a headache. Curt!" Curt scurried into the room, his face thinly masking his fright.

"Yes, Master?"

"Make sure a fire is made in Nadina's room. I don't want her suffering from cold again tonight." Nadina cringed as Curt hurried away. If anything, she was sure that her face was blazing red from heat.

__

If this is what I'm going to look and feel like for the next few weeks, she silently brooded. _I wonder how I'm going to hide it from Marik._

But if I don't do it…_I'll never be able to look in the mirror again if I just leave Kaiba._ She set her jaws._ If I don't give it my best, then I'm not worth being called an Ishtar._

Seto Kaiba sat with his back against the cold stones of the wall, wondering if it's going to end this way.

He had already explored his tiny cell with his fingers, but had found no way of escaping especially with his eyes still blindfolded. Though he had understood his surrounding and environment, it wasn't must use if he can't see.

How dishonorable, he mused, to die so helpless and vulnerable under the sickeningly cruel hands of Marik. _I wonder how much pain I'm going to have to suffer and go through before I starve to death. Knowing Marik, he meant what he said. Especially after what I did to his sister. _

This is crazy, Kaiba was suddenly enraged. _I never even knew Marik has a younger sister. And she's present while he was dirtying his hands pounding on me. Or maybe…that wasn't his sister. Maybe she's his girlfriend._

He continued his thoughts. Thoughts he would never have had time for when he wasn't in this pathetic situation. He wondered from what the girl looked like to figuring out how dirty his trenchcoat is and finally to Mokuba.

__

Mokuba, he silently apologized. _I'm so sorry I always lead you to some sort of situation. I'm sorry I can never give you a safe and normal life._ His last thought, before his mind faded into the dark, safe realm of sleep was, _If I could change my name and myself from Seto Kaiba to keep you safe, I would._

Nadina carefully loaded the dishes onto the golden lined tray. She sat back and observed the heavily loaded tray, carefully planned and equipped, not missing the cloth napkin along with the pitcher of wine and goblet. 

She had filled herself up in her room with the basket of bread and the salad drizzled with hot bacon dressing that Martha had brought up, but had left the main dish for Kaiba. The main course was chicken smothered in some creamy sauce. Looking at it, Nadina knew there was no way that she could force it down her throat. The more she thought about what she's doing, the more sickening she got. She's going against her brother to aid with his enemy!

But over and over she forced the idea out of her head, refusing to think about what Marik would do and how he would feel if he somehow finds out what she's doing. Instead, she focused on the sumptuous second course of crabmeat and oysters summered in a rich sauce of port and cream. The veal slices served with chopped chives, olives, and bacon, was as tempting as the course before it.

Her brother was used to drown in richness and luxury. Surely, Seto Kaiba wouldn't think of these dishes too indelicate. He must be used to extravagance as well as her brother is from the look of them both.

Finally, after peeking out her room and hearing her brother and the others' voice fading into the first floor library, she lit a candlestick and lifted the heavy tray with a grunt as she headed for the prisoner's cell, praying that she wouldn't get lost on the way.

Kaiba was dreaming. He dreamed that he was staring into darkness. It was all dark. Dark and cold. Then, out of nowhere, he saw a faltering light and the faint sound of tinkering bells.

__

…what is this…? He wondered to himself, half-conscious, as he sniffed the air about him. _…smells like flowers… _There was something about this fragrance that was familiar…something memorable, something sweet… But as that thought ran through his head, he was jolted awake. He wasn't dreaming.

There _was_ somebody coming.

His muscles tensed as his back stiffened. The hair bristled on his neck unconsciously. His senses were alert and wary. But he was confused when he heard a soft grunt and several soft footsteps. The sound of delicate bells drew close as the fragrance of flowers floated around him.

The muscle on his legs were strained, ready to spring when he heard the key inserting into the lock of his cell. He heard the scraping of the door being opened and was just ready to assault the unaware visitor when he heard a soft voice. He strained to hear clearer.

"Mr. Kaiba?" He jerked from the voice. A girl, he told himself meanwhile, his brain replied with a different answer—not just a girl, _the _girl.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The faint beam of light was apparently looking for him.

"I'm over here." He called out hoarsely. He saw the light drawing closer and he demanded, "Who are you and what do you want? Did Marik sent you?" He spit that name out as if it had a bad taste, which it was, to him.

"Oh no," the voice was young, he observed. "If my brother knew I was here…" The voice trailed off.

"Then why are you here?" Kaiba snapped. The last thing he needed was a little girl sneaking down to look at him because of curiosity.

A cold cloth pressed against the cut on his lips as he gave a gasp of pain and jerked back. 

"You're bleeding." The feminine voice had a lilting tone to it, like warm sweet honey. Kaiba found himself noticing qualities to a voice that he had never noticed with his sight. This voice was refined and classy.

The cloth came back and Kaiba's muscles relaxed involuntary under the gentle touch as Nadina dabbed away the blood. Fortunately, they were only light scratches and cuts, no chance of getting infected without bandages.

"Who are you?" Kaiba's tone had yet lost its harshness. 

"I'm Nadina." Kaiba gave a low growl.

"That doesn't answer or tell me anything about you…_who are you_?"

Nadina gave a small laugh. Kaiba's features were comical, filled with annoyance and helplessness from not being able to see. "I'm Marik's sister."

"Oh," Kaiba was at a lost of words. Sure, his first thought was that Nadina was Marik's sister, but even then that had been too hard to believe. Marik—the blood sucker, the cruel killer, the downfall of so many man, the cause of so many death…

"Are you hungry?" Nadina's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Maybe." Kaiba said curtly. "How can I trust you? How do I know you're not poisoning me or whatever?"

There was a silence.

"Look," the voice that snapped back was firm and very different from the luscious voice. "It's either the 'poison' food, or starve. I really don't care which one you choose."

Kaiba didn't know what to say as Nadina continued viciously, 

"It would probably be better for me if you refuse. Do you know what I went through to get here with the food? I got lost in the middle of the tunnels and dropped my candle. I burned myself when I tried to light it a second time and I don't even know what Marik would do if he founds out what I'm doing. He'll whip me for sure."

"Then why are you down here?" The young CEO finally asked. Nadina lowered her head and answered softly,

"I don't agree with what my brother is doing. But I never knew what his occupation was until yesterday morning."

"Huh," was all Kaiba said. Nadina wisely said nothing, but poured a glass of wine and pressed the cool glass against his lips.

"Here, I can tell you're thirsty. You're voice is cracking." She tilted the glass and Kaiba took several sips agreeably.

"Good wine," he commented.

"Best wine, imported from France." She said brightly, taking a liking to the older boy. Under the gruff and dark mask, Nadina saw something worth her time. "Only the best for Marik."

"Humph." 

She began slicing the chicken by the dim light of the candle. "Here, it's chicken with some sort of cream sauce." She told him before lifting the fork to his mouth.

"Why don't you just untie me?!" Kaiba finally asked angrily, feeling embarrassed and irritated.

"Marik is my brother." He had to strain to hear. But he understood. Though Nadina is helping him while risking herself, Marik _was_ still her brother. She wasn't willing to go against him all the way. 

"Right," he smirked sarcastically. "Besides, you don't know me. You don't know what I could and would do if you released me."

"I'm not afraid…of _you_." She replied quietly. He didn't say anything else as she fed him forkful by forkful, spoonful by spoonful, sip by sip. Nadina patiently endured Kaiba's cold complaints.

__

The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, she thought sourly.

After all the food was gone, which she was surprised at how much he could eat, she reached for his hands behind him.

"What in seven hells are you doing?" Kaiba yanked away his hands crossly. He knew his attitude toward the one who's risking herself to save him was unaccountable but couldn't control his anger by not being able to see.

"Your hands will be numb from the lack of blood circulation." He heard her say with a bit of impatience in her voice. "I need to get back soon or my brother will be wondering where I am."

She took his hands and began rubbing it, only to find them ice cold. Then noticing for the first time, the cell was freezing without the torches and it will only get colder during the night. Without saying anything, she took off her thick velvet cloak and placed it on Kaiba's front, up to his chin.

"What are you doing?" He tried to shake it away, but Nadina stopped him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" She said crossly at him being so difficult.

"I'm not." The willowy brunette replied stubbornly.

"You are too," she argued. "Your lips are almost blue. You're so difficult. I'm trying to help you here, but how can I fully help you if you can't help yourself?" she moved her candle closer to Kaiba's numb fingers, hoping to warm them up a bit.

Kaiba was silent and Nadina thought he would explode and yell at her for being so fussy. Little did she know that no one had ever dared spoken to Kaiba this way before and he was highly impressed speechless.

"How old are you?" He only asked, amused. Nadina could swear she saw a trace of a smile playing on his lips.

"Fourteen…" She replied suspiciously. "Why?"

"You're quite sassy for a fourteen-year-old." He smirked. "And I must add, quite intelligent also."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." She replied shortly, though she was pleased.

"What is that stuff you're wearing?" His abrupt question caught her off guard. She looked down at her dress, now muddied from kneeling on the ground, and the soft slippers.

"What?"

"The fragrance. It is perfume?"

"Oh, yes." Nadina regained her composure. "This is from the essence of a flower called the Bluebell. Marik bought it for me in London."

"It smells…nice." Kaiba added hastily.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

"Just Kaiba is fine. I'm not that old. Only my worthless workers at KaibaCorp calls me Mr. Kaiba." He was suddenly aware of her slender frame next to his, leaning on his right shoulders. She was rubbing his hands ferociously, but he could feel her shaking from the cold drafts of the underground tunnel.

"Put your cloak back on." He ordered with a voice so commanding and so sudden that Nadina jumped at the severity of the voice.

"But—"

"Put your cloak back on." His voice was gentler, but Nadina could hear the firm 'don't-mess-with-me-and-obey-me' tone underneath it. She complied, because she knew better than to refuse the tone of the voice, even though Kaiba was still bonded. 

"You better be getting back, or your brother will wonder where you are." His voice was gruff and Nadina could almost detect a wistful, longing manner in it. 

"Maybe I should leave my cloak down here," he heard the younger girl say in a small voice and almost smiled. He liked her. She was sweet, intelligent, refined and cultivated, and she respected him even though he couldn't have done anything to her if she didn't. Most of all, she cared about his well being and she doesn't even know him. The protective instinct he used on his little brother was now used on her.

"Don't worry about me, I still have my trenchcoat. That'll last me through the night." He commanded. "Make sure no one sees you going back. What time is it?"

"I don't have a watch." She said regretfully.

"I have one, look on my wrist." He heard her drop beside him again. Her fingers were soft and gentle as they brushed up his sleeves.

"It's 11 o'clock." Kaiba could hear the slight panic in her voice. She obviously didn't know how long she'd been down here.

"You should be in bed, then." He was silent for a moment, then finally said quietly, "Leave now, and don't come back anymore."

"What?" She was startled.

"You heard what I said," he began again, irked. "Don't come back here again."

"But—" She began to protest.

"I don't want to get you in trouble. I can make it on my own."

"You know you can't." The wrath of Nadina dawn down upon him. "So you'll starve to death? Or will you give in? Marik will probably kill you right after you give in." She hated what she had to say. "And what about your little brother? What will become of him?"

"Why is that any of your concern? You don't know me." Kaiba raised his voice, not accustomed to being yelled at. "You're just a little kid, what do you know? Go to bed, it's past your bedtime."

"I'm not a little kid," Nadina replied stiffly. "And I know more than you think!"

"Don't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling!"

"You could do something for me, though." It was hard for a favor to come out of Kaiba's mouth. He doesn't need anybody. "You could locate my brother and make sure he's safe."

"What makes you think I'd do anything for you after what you've just said?" He smirked. He knew that would be her comeback and he was ready for it.

"Because I know you aren't like your brother." He could hear her suck her breath in as he waited for her answer.

"You're rude and difficult, Seto Kaiba." He heard her explode before storming out of the cell with her tray. "And I don't care if I don't ever see you again!"

Kaiba settled back and smiled. She wouldn't refuse, he knew. He didn't miss the courage she had while helping him. 

But what he did miss was the crystal droplets of tears that Nadina was desperately trying to wipe away from her eyes as she ran to her room.


	4. Run Silent, Run Deep

Kaiba wondered all next day if she would come again. If she was smart, she wouldn't, he decided. But if she was softhearted and naïve, then she would. Seriously, Kaiba didn't know which one he preferred. And Mokuba, would she help him? Or had he angered her by his cold, unappreciative attitude?

Meanwhile, Nadina had been summoned to Marik's room. She played with a lock of her long hair as she steadied herself for her brother.

Could he have possibly found out what I've done last night? She prayed not. It was too soon for her cover to be blown.

"Ah, Nadina," Marik said as she entered the room. He reshuffled his papers. "Please, sister, sit." After she had settled down in front of his desk, he began in a pleasant voice that somehow made Nadina nervous.

"Tonight, one of my business associates is having dinner with us. His name is Blake Malone." He sent on, describing this Blake Malone. He ended with; "I was hoping you'd join me on this business dinner, sister. Think of it as doing a favor for me."

"Of course, Marik!" Nadina nodded eagerly, leaning forward, all apprehensive thoughts now vanished from her mind.

"Wonderful, now that's arrange." Marik nodded approvingly. "Oh, and before you go—how many petticoats do you have on?"

Nadina turned around slowly, wondering if she had heard wrong. "Pardon me?"

"How many petticoats do you have on at the moment?" Impatience was thinly disguised in her brother's voice.

"Three…?" Why in the world would her brother…

"Put on two extra tonight." He gestured with his hands. "Malone like full skirts that...billow."

Nadina nodded mutely and slipped out the room, not daring to speculate on how her brother knew so much about what women wore.

"May I compliment on exactly how charming and beautiful you look this evening, Miss Nadina?" Twenty-eight-year-old Blake Malone, gave a slight bow as the Ishtar siblings entered the living room. He pressed his lips daintily on Nadina's knuckles.

"Thank you, Mr. Malone." She thanked docilely, taking care not to embarrass her brother in any way. The five petticoats ruffled as she was escorted to the dining room by her brother. 

"Ishtar women are not to be trifled with, Malone." Marik joked good-naturally. "They look delicate as lace, but they've got rods of steel running through them." The men laughed as they sat down to dine.

She was dressed in a pale blue silk, refreshed with clouds of _gaze de Chambéry_. Classy, elegant, and simple. But a smile followed, very sweet and lovely, as she had added the clusters of gorgeous blush roses to light up her quiet gown. She was very pleased when she saw the approval shining in Marik's eyes when he knocked on her dressing room door.

The dinner went passed quickly and pleasantly. Nadina sat on her brother's right, cool and resplendent in ice-blue clouded satin, sapphire drops dangling from her earlobes and an indulgent smile on her lips. Under the billowy satin skirts, her ankles were cross demurely. She kept quiet at the dining table, as Marik had gone through so much pain teaching her when she was small. _A lady must keep quiet at the table when the men are discussing business. Don't speak unless you're spoken to._

So Nadina was a perfect doll that evening.

In the eyes of Marik and Blake Malone, that is, until dinner was over and they retreated to the study to have coffee. Nobody saw her sneak into the back kitchen and gather all the leftovers and put them all in a basket.

"Curse it." Nadina gritted her teeth as she struggled to descend the steps with the heavy basket. Her candle had just been put out by the cold drafts of the tunnel, leaving her in total darkness. She had forgotten to bring extra matches.

"Seto Kaiba," she grumbled. "You owe me big. How can you expect me just to leave you? You empty headed…thing." She was flustered that she couldn't come up with anything more cutting to call him.

Meanwhile, Kaiba, in his cell, was listening intently to the distant muttering that he could hear, but couldn't make out what or who was talking. It wasn't until the cell lock was opened and a breeze of familiar perfume surrounded him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a whisper.

When her answer came, it was short and simple. "Like you said, I'm not like my brother. Not in that way—nor in this way." She added huffily.

"Where did you get the keys?" Kaiba whispered back. A long, shameful silence followed.

"I stole it." Nadina confessed guiltily. Kaiba almost smiled. She _was_ just a kid. Innocent and pure of feelings.

Nadina saw Kaiba's mouth twitch slightly, as if he was trying to hold back a smile

"It's not funny," she insisted fiercely. His laugh quickly changed into a cough.

"Of course not." He had quickly sensed a depth within the girl that he did not see before. He had recognized in Nadina's defiance a courage that forced her past fear, but she realized now that the girl's courage also somehow blinded her. She displayed the courage of a lion, although she was a little more than a child.

"I didn't get too much for you tonight." Nadina informed him. "I had to steal the leftovers from the kitchen and these are the only thing I managed to get my hands on." She lifted out a huge bowl of mashed potatoes, a smaller bowl with gravy, and a pitcher of wine.

She looked up at Kaiba, who was quiet, and a tiny sad smile formed on her lips. Poor Kaiba.

"Thank you." The words were said so softly that Nadina thought it was part of the air.

"Did you say something, Kaiba?"

"I said," He cleared his throat with difficulty. "Thank you…for caring about me." Kaiba forced the laborious words from his lips. "I know I've been difficult and I know what you're risking by helping me."

"Yeah, well…" Nadina turned away to hide the sprinkle of blush that showered prettily over her cheeks, even though Kaiba couldn't see.

"Oh, yeah," she turned back and said briskly. "I also brought you a glass of milk. Do you know that a glass of milk and a potato a day, and you've got all the nutrition you need for the day?"

"No, I never knew that." Kaiba smirked.

"Marik told me that when I was small, because refused to eat any sort of vegetables or fruit. So to coax to me to eat something besides meat and candy, Marik told me that. I lived on potatoes and milk the year I turned five. Come to think of it, my brother was pretty good at fixing potatoes for me. It seems to be served different everyday. Even our cook quit because she couldn't think up enough potato dishes to cook up for a whole year." She stopped talking all of a sudden. "I'm sorry. I was rambling. You wouldn't care anything about Marik." 

She turned toward Kaiba, and found his shoulders shaking unmanageably. 

"Kaiba?" Nadina eyed him worriedly, until she realized that he was laughing so hard that he was gasping for breath.

"Do you still live on potatoes and milk?" Kaiba finally spoke, his voice very amused.

"No," Nadina grinned. "I love vegetables now."

"My little brother went through a period like that." Kaiba's voice turned wistful. "Except he refused to eat anything green and red."

Nadina laughed. "I guess you and Marik both went through something, huh?"

"Yeah." Kaiba's voice dropped lower as he sounded grim. Nadina, hating to see his spirits so low, interrupted in a brighter voice.

"Speaking of Mokuba, did I mention that I've located him?" She was happy to see the spirit and energy return back into the willowy brunette as his head snapped up and asked, in a voice barely a whisper,

"How is he?"

"Doing fine," she nodded as she gave him a sip of wine. "Terribly worried about you, though."

"How did you ever located him?"

"I have my ways." Kaiba disliked the mysterious airs surrounding the answer Nadina gave him.

"Can you remind me why I'm stuck with only potatoes today?" He changed a subject.

Nadina sighed. "We had company. One of my brother's business partners, Blake Malone, joined us at dinner today."

"Blake Malone, huh? Never heard of him." Kaiba replied crisply, thought his mind told him, _but I'm sure he's nobody worth knowing if he associates with someone like Marik Ishtar._ Unwilling to hurt Nadina's feelings, he didn't say that out loud. He knew that the girl worshipped the very grounds her brother walked on.

Their time went by fast and the young billionaire found himself talking to her like he's never talked to anybody before. Maybe it was because he couldn't see whom he was talking to. Or maybe because he found that Nadina was a warm hearted, compassionate, and virtuous girl that he quickly grew fond to. Her sweetness and sincerity Kaiba observed from her talking was nothing like the calculation and suspicious ways of the business world he came from.

Or simply maybe she's the only that cared to talk and care about him and is his only hope.


	5. Follow Your Heart

Nadina strolled in the large garden behind the mansion, enjoying the sun and the slight breeze that blew past her hair. She hadn't been out in the sun ever since Marik came home. Then, she was either always in her room waiting for Marik to show up, or down in the cell taking care of Kaiba. 

It was Edward who first noticed her face had lost its radiance and seemed somewhat colorless during their lesson that morning. And then he told his twin brother, Clark, who made an 'innocent' remark to Odion about the heiress, who reported to Marik that "young Nadina's being locked up too long and should go out and get some air." So after her lessons this morning, she was ushered out of the house by Clark, who stood behind the fountain now, keeping an eye on her.

She was walking slowly toward the large sprouting fountain positioned in the center of the garden when she heard a voice call her name.

"Nadina!" She turned and saw Marik's whitish blonde hair pop up behind the trimmed boundary bushes. Joyous, she waved and called, "I'm over here, Marik!"

"Edward told me you were out here, sunning." He said without loosing breath after the run. he measured her with his pale lavender eyes.

"So, what did you think of Blake Malone?" Was the second thing that came out of Marik's mouth as soon as Nadina closed the distance between them. He turned to their property, where a beautiful portrait of the sun shining over their estate could be seen.

Nadina didn't quite know how to answer this queer question. Marik spared time to come out into the garden just to ask her how she thought of Blake Malone? 

"Blake Malone? Well, brother, he's…uh…a very successful businessman. He seemed well educated and is quite a charmer. His wife is very lucky to have him…?" Her voice trailed off and seeing an unnatural expression across her brother's face made Nadina add uneasily, "How am I suppose to think of him, brother?"

For a moment, Nadina could swear she saw something wistful in Marik's eyes as they lingered on her, but if it was there, it was gone within the next moment and he said briskly.

"That's just as well you think his 'wife' is lucky to have him." Marik's voice sounded far away though he was only a few feet away from her. What he said next made Nadina's heart stop completely.

"He has already asked me for the permission to asked for your hand in marriage."

Blood drained from Nadina's face as she felt like throwing up and faint at the same time. The trickling, scented water from the fountain behind her seemed to be mocking her with its free rivulet.

"S-surely you haven't agreed, Marik?" She managed to choke out as she sank into the fountain side behind her. She clutched the folds of her skirt to hide her shaking hands.

"Of course I did." Nadina felt the cold hand, squeezing her heart over and over again.

"B-but, I'm too young, brother!" She burst out the only reason that surfaced to her mind that stood out of the hundreds. Marik nodded understandingly.

"He is very understanding about that, Nadina. Blake Malone is willing to wait another four years until you're eighteen to ask your hand for marriage. For goodness sake, sister, you're only fourteen! Only a fool would give away his sister at this age! What do you take me for!" He looked slightly wounded.

"Marik, Mr. Malone is twenty-eight." She finally said weakly. "That's double the years of my life. When he was my age, I was just born."

"A good age." Her brother nodded. "You ought to be thankful that you now have a direction in life. Malone is a good man. He'll treat you very nicely."

"But I don't love him." She said through her hands, which her face was burying in. 

__

Blake Malone, Nadina thought dully. _That night, when Marik told me to join him and his "client" for dinner, he was looking for a husband for me?! No. I don't want Blake Malone for my husband. I don't want to think about marriage yet. No, no, no._

"That doesn't matter, he loves you." Nadina could hear Marik speaking through the screams of "no"s in her head. "You'll have the rest of your life to learn to love him."

_No, no, no…NO!_

"How can he love me, Marik!?" Her head snapped up as she found her energy all or a sudden to defend for her own future. "He doesn't even know me!"

"He doesn't have to know you to love you, he loves you from what he saw that night. That's all he wants and needs."

"If he only loves me from what he saw that night, then why don't we just give him a portrait of me?! Or why doesn't he go and buy a painting? He doesn't need _me_, what he needs is a beautiful wife he could show off to, whether she's an empty-headed ninny or a totally unneeded mannequin that didn't have the good sense of a grasshopper. All he needs her to do is to sit there for company and to produce heirs to inherit the family."

"Nadina…"

"I don't want to spent the rest of my life like that. If I do marry, it's going to be a man I love, that I'm willing to give myself to, who's going to marry me because I'm worthy of him and loves him back, not because I'm beautiful and comes with a huge dowry as a bonus!"

Without waiting for Marik to say anything else, Nadina rushed from the luscious garden, where her life has just been shattered within a minute.

Kaiba, bored to his mind, was just naming all the cards in his deck for the third time when he heard something. His body stilled and his ears listened alertly. The ears that he had depended on to use in the place of his eyes told him that the footsteps were not a man's heavy boots, but was somehow hard to relate to Nadina's.

He heard the footsteps stop in front of the door to his cell, and his body automatically rigidified. The way was unlike Nadina's, besides, it was too early. He pursed his lips. _Time flies when you're having fun, not when you're in prison._

"Who's there?" He asked sharply, his fine-featured face tilted this way and that though he couldn't see. Nobody answered him and he perked up his ears once again, hoping to—for the moment—replace his eyes with his ears.

He heard several soft footsteps before a thud could be heard and was just wondering what in the world could be going on in his cell when several soft, muffled sobs caught his attention.

"Nadina?" He struggled to his feet, which wasn't easy—though they weren't bounded—due to the fact that they were numb from not being exercised. When he did get to his feet clumsily, he felt his way with his fingers against the wall, using his ears to guide him. His nose followed the faint Bluebell fragrance until the tip of his shoes stepped upon a pile of material.

"What's wrong?" He slumped down next to her. He could hear the faint tinkering of the bells as her body racked with sobs. "What's happened?"

"B-Blake Malone, he…" Nadina burst into renewed tears, in hysterics. Kaiba struggled to make his brain comprehend what could possibly have happened to make Nadina behave this way. 

"Blake Malone?" Kaiba felt an alarm he had never felt before rise up inside of him. "Has he done something to you?! Has he—"

"No!" She didn't reinforce her response. "He-he's going to…" She buried her face in the palm of her hands, unable to force the horrible words from her lips.

"Marik's going to make me marry him!" Finally unable to contain herself anymore, she blurted out the truth to her pains.

__

"Marry?" Kaiba felt as if he's been slapped.

"He's twenty-eight, Kaiba!" Nadina cried. "He's fourteen-years-older than me! And he only wanted me because he thinks I'm p-pleasing to the e-eyes." She started crying harder than ever and Kaiba had no clue what to do.

"A-and your brother…he agreed?" He asked dully. She hiccuped.

"Y-yes, it was all h-his idea." Tears slid down her cheeks as she attempted to wipe them away with her fingertips. Kaiba didn't say anything, but Nadina could feel him moving closer to her. Soon, he was sitting next to her and even though his hands were tied behind his back, she could feel them brushing against her waist comfortingly, murmuring something inaudible to her ears.

"Shhh…" Kaiba consoled soothingly in his throaty voice. "You've got me here. I won't let that happen to you." His voice was low and he wasn't sure if she'd heard, which was just as well. Right now, he wasn't in a position of promising anything, but he vowed to himself, if he managed to get out of this one alive, Nadina will never have to see that creep Malone's face ever again. He'll see to that.

"I don't want to marry him, Kaiba." She whispered through tears. "I don't want to marry anybody yet."

"Shhh…of course you don't and you're not." There was so much confidence in that deep voice that Nadina's body relaxed.

She slowly placed her head against his shoulders. And for the first time since Marik came home, even though she missed what Kaiba had said in the beginning, Nadina felt safe, as she found a trusting friend in Seto Kaiba.

Time went past fast for the two of them. They comforted each other when they're low in spirit. When they're together, no words were needed, just each others' presence was enough. When Kaiba was edgy, short-tempered, and depressed, Nadina's lilting sweet voice cheered him and lit up his darkness. Whenever Nadina needed someone, Kaiba offered her a shoulder to cry on and bolstered her with his strength. Nadina kept the CEO updated on his little brother while he helped her grow from her spoiled innocence of being deprived from the world with his no-nonsense and rough exterior, but sensible and intellectual interior. Together, progress was made.

Until three weeks were up…

"You really like flowers, don't you?" Kaiba asked casually while Nadina massaged his numb fingers.

"I always have." She answered good-naturally. "Marik told me that my father first fell in love with my mother because she reminded him of an English garden." She laughed. "When I was little and hated taking bathes, my brother would say, 'Nadina, one could always distinguish a great lady—the air around her would smell like flowers.'"

"Did that get you in the tub?"

"Every single time." They laughed together. "Well," Nadina finally said, gathering up her tray. "I have to leave now, Kaiba. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Wait!" Nadina brushed the back of her peach organdie and looked back at him curiously. Calming himself down from his all of a sudden urgent voice, he said quietly. 

"Nadina, come here." He spoke to her with a tone he had never used on her before and she obeyed without question. He waited until he heard the rustle of her skirt fade. Then he said in a serious, quiet tone that made her sober immediately, "Listen, kid, I've been counting the days." He took a deep breath. "Three weeks is up tomorrow. Marik could be down any day now, any time."

"Marik has gone on a trip, remember?" Nadina reminded. "A shorter trip, but still he hasn't returned and isn't going to be for at least another few days." Nadina hated to be reminded that their time is almost up. Spending the afternoon and evening had became a routine for her, a place and time to escape who she was suppose to be and just to be herself with Kaiba. 

"I want you to do something for me." The asking of favor left his lips easier than it had been three weeks ago.

"Yes, of course, anything." He heard that Nadina's voice was flustered and had a slight quiver in them.

"Now, don't worry," he tried to say comfortingly. "I am just doing this for precaution. My coat—" He adjusted himself. "There is a hidden pocket on my left side of the jacket. Look for it."

Nadina knelt down and began to feel for the pocket in the dark.

"It's between the silk inner linings." Kaiba's rich tone informed her. She fumbled a while longer before she felt the opening, hidden among the thick lining.

"I found it."

"Good, reach in and take out what's in there." He was silent for a second, then said in a barely audible tone. "Keep it, never show it to anyone."

Nadina reach in and felt around until her fingers closed around a rectangular object. She pulled it out and held it under the faint candlelight. She gasped at the object resting on her palm.

"Y-your deck!" She stuttered. "You've had it all this time?!"

"Please," under Kaiba's low baritone was a pleading manner. "I'm trusting you with it. I-I've never trusted anyone with it before."

"And you trust me?" Nadina stared fascinated at the legendary Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon on the top of his deck.

"Yes, but listen closely and carefully, Nadina," Kaiba sound pained as every word was forced out of his mouth. "Separate the three Blue-Eyes and Obelisk the Tormenter away from the rest of the deck, then keep them safely hidden in separate places. Even if Marik finds the rest of the deck, he must not possess Obelisk and the Blue-Eyes, do you understand?"

"I understand." Nadina nodded and promised solemnly. "But when the time comes, you'll find your entire deck placed in your hands. I won't let Marik discover them. I promise you with my very life." It warmed her heart that the cold, distant, difficult Kaiba had trusted her with his almost very life. The condition he's in and the battle he's fighting all based on this object now lying on her hand.

"I need to go, but I'll keep it safe, I promise." She unlaced the front of her dress and tucked the deck snugly against her upper abdomen, before lacing back the crisscrossed ribbons to mold the material to it's tailored appearance. She looked back and Kaiba and blushed lightly, thankful that he couldn't see anything. 

"I'll be back tomorrow, Kaiba," she said hastily before gathering up her tray and hurrying out of the cell, turning the key that once again separated the two of them against each other.

Dewdrops glistened on the grass and leaves and the faint fragrance of flowers woke Nadina up from her sleep. She smiled and stretched, sitting up. She swung her legs over her bed and walked over to her window, taking in the warm radiance of the sun through the creamy skin that missed the sun.

Remembering what Clark was saying lowly to Edward yesterday puts her in a sober mood.

"Our Miss Nadina is seeing less and less of the sun now that Master Marik is home." Clark had said, concern lining his voice.

"I wonder if something is amiss here." Edward put in suspiciously.

Deciding to avoid further suspicions and put Clark to wrong, Nadina chose her first outfit of the day.

Half and hour later, refreshed and radiant, Nadina descended down the grand staircase with her tailored riding outfit that mode attractively to her figure.

"Going riding today, Miss Nadina?" Curt bowed respectfully as she entered the dining room.

"Yes," she replied pleasantly as she sat down. "Curt, will you please see to it that my horse is ready for me?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Nadina. I'll see to it right away." He gave another bow and left to see to the job. 

Clark Black entered just as Nadina was sipping her tea. He gave her a nod, shaking the rich dark locks from his eyes. He seated, then eyed her curiously.

"Going riding today, Miss Nadina?" His surprise was thinly hidden as he repeated the exact words Curt has spoken only minutes ago.

"Yes. I haven't visited Lawrence Jr. since my brother's return." Clark watched the tinted prism pink lips mouth those words.

"Good idea." He nodded approvingly. "May I walk you down to the stable."

"You really don't need to, Clark." Nadina set the teacup down. "I know, I know," she interrupted before he had a chance to protest. "I know my brother told you to keep a close eye on me, but nevertheless, it's only a bit past the woods."

"This would be a good time to exercise Lawrence Sr." Clark said reasonably. "The old boy barely had any proper exercise after Master returned."

"My brother's horse will be fine till tomorrow." Nadina said firmly, setting her napkin down and standing up from her chair. "Now, if you'll please excuse me."

Nadina hurried down the road that leads to the stable. Once she was under the cool shades of the trees and was sure that no one could see her, she slowly drew her hands to her upper abdomen. Letting out a sigh of relief after feeling the four cards still there. She thought about to last night. After ransacking her room for a safe place to put Kaiba's deck, she had finally decided to hide the deck under the handkerchief in which the cut-glasses bottom of her perfume was kept in the box. And, couldn't think up a better place to keep the three Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor, she kept it on her.

As she walked out of the woods, a lush green field with flowers to the end of the horizon welcomed her as she obliged and filled her arms with the most fragrant blossoms. She didn't realize how big her bouquet was until she had reached the stables and the stable boy, Dan, 's eyes were widened with surprise.

"Going riding, Madam?" He asked politely. "I have Lawrence all ready. Uh…would you like me to take the flowers, Ma'am?"

Noticing for the first time what a big bouquet of flower she had in her possession, she blushed and shoved the blossoming spray at him. Lawrence Jr. a large back roan, nickered and trotted out from his stall. It was a known joke that the Master's black stallion was named Lawrence Sr. while her own beloved horse was Lawrence Jr.

"Lawrence!" She was delighted as the horse trotted over to her and placed his long nose on her shoulders, nuzzling her neck. "I've missed you so much." The three-year-old clot neighed, as if agreeing with her. Though he was huge for a pure Arabian, from the first time Nadina saw him, she knew he wouldn't hurt anyone from the gentleness in his eyes.

"Come on, Lawrence, do you want to go for a ride." Lawrence followed closely behind the girl like a well-trained puppy.

"Need a hand getting on the horse, Miss?" Dan's English accent inquired.

"No, I'll be fine." Nadina swung herself up on the horse. "Now then, my beauty," she leaned forward and whispered into the horse's ears. "Run like the wind, only you can take me away from here."

What a sight that met Dan's eyes as Lawrence reared up and galloped across the ring. He took a long jump across the fence and disappeared into the trees that lay beyond the Ishtar estate.

"Whoa, boy!" Nadina's leather gloved hands pulled Lawrence into a slow trot after flying with the wind for the last fifteen minutes. Lawrence's coat was covered with a shine of sweat, but he appeared not out of breath. If anything, the boyish spirit in the young horse was as boyish as ever as he pranced through their scenic surrounding. 

All around them was surrounded with different shades of green. The trickling running water of a brook could be heard as she drew her horse near it to give him a cool drink.

"You know, Lawrence," she began as they continued their slow gait through the mystic mists. "My life is such a mess right now I don't even know how to start cleaning up." Lawrence whinnied in reply.

"No," she thought for a while. "I don't suppose I _could_ clean up, even if I wanted to. You see, Seto Kaiba was supposed to be my brother's prisoner. If he's my brother's enemy, he should be mine too, then. But instead, I'm going against my brother to help Kaiba."

Impatient to run, Lawrence broke into a canter.

"Whose side am I on, anyway?" Nadina asked herself out loud. "You know, when Marik first came home, I was never the more happier to see him. But then…that horrible ordeal below the mansion. It made me wonder, where had my _real_ Marik gone?"

She shook her head and her sun shined golden tresses bounced.

"Never mind that," her voice was soft. "You wouldn't have the answer to that. Kaiba always has answers for me. There had been so many times where I've needed someone to cry on and he had a shoulder ready. It wasn't hard to see why he was such a big enemy of Marik's, I suppose."

Lawrence stopped to munch on an apple that had dropped from the apple tree above. The Ishtar heiress reached up and picked an apple blossom. She studied it thoughtfully.

"You should have seen Kaiba. He was so gruff and difficult in the beginning that it was overbearing. But right after we understood each other, he's always been there for me. Whenever I'm sad or lonely or happy. You know what he said to me once? When I told him about Black Malone, wanting to wait till I'm eighteen to be engaged with him, he said, 'Humph, for a girl like you, it'll be worth waiting.' I was so surprised that I spilt the goblet of wine all over him."

Lawrence snickered and Nadina laughed.

"Then, of course, I had to apologize and promise him that I'll bring—"

"Eh! What be your business here? Ain't ye know that this be Ol' Joe's place!?" An old voice cracked through the air. Nadina felt her heart skip a beat as she gave a cry and swirled around. She faced an elderly man. His tanned face was lined with wrinkles of many years. 

Her heart pounded even harder as the old hermit-like man hobbled over to her horse. Strangely, Lawrence refused to move when Nadina nudged him. He chewed calmly on his grass as the man moved under her. He squinted up at her and said, almost amazingly,

"Well, I'll be darned! Be you a girl?" Then, seeing her alarmed expression, he apologized. "Don't be you so nervous, girl. Flyer Joe won't hurt ya none."

__

What an interesting way of talking, Nadina thought to herself as she listened to the old man rattle on.

"—that lad Dan shoulda gave Ol' Joe a warning before letting a lass stumble across Joe. What be your name, young lass?"

Remembering her manners, Nadina politely replied, "I'm Nadina Ishtar, and my horse—Lawrence." He watched the silver-haired man

"Ye, I know this lad well. He visits me often." He rubbed a hand over Lawrence's nozzle gently. Then, squinting his eyes up at her again. "'Ishtar,' ye said?"

"Yes." Nadina was sure now that the mysterious old man means no harm by now. "Perhaps you know of my brother—Marik Ishtar?"

"Aye, young Master Marik?" He laughed gleefully. "Ol' Joe know of him, he ain't know of Ol' Joe." He, then, looked up at Nadina again. "It's a hot one today, lass, Ol' Joe's hut ain't far from here. Be you need a rest?"

Nadina almost refused, but seeing the elderly man's eager face, she consented. Lawrence followed Old Joe to a small shack.

"Do you live alone, uh…"

"Just 'Uncle Joe' is fine, lass. And yes, Ol' Joe's been living alone for as long as this here estate's been purchased." 

"But aren't you lonely?" She felt a pity for the old man whom she had became fond of. Sure, she had thought he was crazy when he first emerged from behind the bush. But now that she knew him a little, she realized that he was just a lonely old man who had been apart from the human race for too long.

"Nay," Joe bustled around the tiny shack, which was messy but every item respectfully clean. "Ol' Joe's got Old Buck."

As if on cue, an old hound dog with a ragged look appeared from one of the inner rooms. He stretched, yawned, then trotted over to Nadina and sniffed her. Nadina looked around the small cabin. It looked cozy. Her eyes caught sight of something outside and her eyes widened.

"Uncle Joe, are you a pilot?" She asked, incredulously eyed the out of fashioned plane outside.

"Aye, Flyer Joe be a flyer ever since thirty-years ago. That there be a DC-3."

"Can you still fly that plane?"

"Aye, she be Ol' Joe's longest and bestest friend. As well-behaved as a bird in ye's nest."

Nadina was still staring at the plane when Joe stated, "Now then, lass, tell ye troubles to Ol' Joe." He handed her a cup of black coffee. The cup was chipped but clean and the hot coffee was welcoming.

"Troubles?" Nadina turned around. She must have looked startled because Joe laughed mirthfully. 

"Aye, why be a young lass like ye be all by yeself in the middle of the woods?"

"My horse, wouldn't move forward…" She stated helplessly.

"That's because ye be urging it toward the creek."

"Oh…"

"From the first look at ye, Ol' Joe said to himself, 'Yes, this be the lass and that be the expression of trouble on her face.'"

After hearing that, Nadina burst into her energy consuming problem of Kaiba and her brother. After her outburst, she expected Joe to give her some advice and was surprised and disappointed when Joe just looked at her with his twinkling light blue eyes, which was now serious.

"Perhaps it's time ye returns?" He stood up and took the cup from her, ushering her toward her horse at the same time.

"But Uncle Joe," she protested, dusting herself off. "Don't you have some advice for me? You told me to tell you my troubles, I thought you would have some answers."

"Nope." 

"Not even one little thing?" Joe looked at her as she swung up on her horse.

"Only this, lass: Follow ye's heart. Do what ye's heart tells ye' to do even though it means hurting the one ye loves. Tis'll be the right thing."


	6. Sweetness of Life, Darkness Inside

"The dark green taffeta…or the lavender satin?" Nadina pawed through her closet. "Hmm…the dark blue _crepé de chine_ looks pretty good, too. Charcoal!" She scolded as she shook the charcoal kitten off her skirt. "Let go! You're going to ripe the lace!" She shook the kitten off and looked in the mirror, just in time to see a bundle of black fur prancing on her vanity, knocking over cut glass bottles of perfume. She swirled around.

"Shadow! Off, shoo!" She gave a long sigh. The family cat, Midnight, had given birth to a litter of seven kittens. Now that the kittens were older, they get into everything. She could often see the Black twins pulling kittens from their hair or Curt rescuing them from curtains and drapes. The cook complained more than once that there were cats in her kitchen, in results to cat hairs in their meals.

She sighed again and flopped back onto her bed. Why should she care what she looks like, it's not like Seto Kaiba could see her.

_"Follow your heart…"_ Joe had told her yesterday. Easier said than done.

"What do you say?" Nadina asked her heart out loud. "What am I suppose to do? I really don't want to hurt Marik, if that's possible." She lay still for a moment, then bounced up from her bed and took out the lavender satin. "I'll think about that later, I think I'll go visit Kaiba now." 

She pulled the cool dress over her silk chemise and took her usual basket to the kitchen. On the way down to the cell, she saw Clark desperately trying to shake three kitten off his black leather jacket, Midnight meowing at the side.

Nadina hid a smile and quickly slipped past him. She didn't know that right after she left the room, Edward appeared beside his brother.

"Clark," Edward sounded breathless. "Master's boat will be arriving in less than half-an-hour."

"Half-an-hour?!" Clark's head snapped up.

"Yes, hurry up! The Master will expect us at the dock. Today is the day! What are you trying to do to Little Lady's kittens?"

"Trying to get them off! Will you be quiet and try to help me get them off?"

Kaiba noted Nadina's presence before she reached his cell. He had grown used to the silver tinkering of the bells before the welcoming sweet fragrance of flowers surrounded him.

_The highlights of my days, _he thought wryly.

"Hello, Kaiba." Nadina's melodic voice greeted as she entered the cell.

"Hey."

"You should have seen us today." She sighed as she set down her basket and untied the silk ribbons of her cloak, casting it off her shoulders.

"Let me guess—the kittens?" Kaiba knew Nadina's life almost as well as herself from the details that she had filled him in with.

"Yes!" She sounded exasperated. "Cream Puff knocked over a pan of milk today and was chased out of the kitchen by the cook with her broom. Edward chose the wrong time to enter and slipped on the milk. Pepper was stuck on the drapes again today, except this time, she was on the very top. Curt has to get the gardener's ladder to get her down. Shadow and Charcoal clung onto me the whole day!" 

"I do feel sorry for you. I'm not that fond of cats." Kaiba said conversationally.

"You are such an old Scrooge sometimes." She teased good-naturally. "Oh, I made some blancmange for you!" She set out the soft pudding-like sweet, surrounded by a garland of green leaves and the scarlet flowers from a geranium. "Remember last time? You told me you haven't had blancmange since you were a kid."

"Really?" From the eager sound of his voice, Nadina knew he was fond of the dessert.

"I had to hunt through the cook's recipe box. I thought she didn't have the recipe until I saw it cramped at the bottom of the box. Do you know how long it took me to make it?" She took the spoon and dipped it into the milky cream pudding and didn't mention that it took her three days and five tries to get the milk to parboil.

"Mmm…" Kaiba swallowed and sighed. It was more savory than he had remembered. The rich, sweetened lingering taste left his mouth watering for more. "Trust me, it was well worth your time."

"Do you like it?" He heard her ask eagerly.

"It's more heavenly than I remembered." She blushed with pleasure.

"I'm glad you like it…" She said softly.

"I swear I'm gaining weight from the way you're feeding me." Kaiba shook his head. "I'm eating more than I ever did back then."

"Did you eat at all?" Kaiba could just hear the mischievous tone from under the innocent voice.

"Not really." He humored her with the truth. "I ate healthy. Enough to keep me alive." He grinned. "Never the sweets and never the junk food. Those are Mokuba's departments. God knows I've tried to stop him from rotting all his teeth."

"Well, I guess it's about time you enjoyed the finer things in life."

"Ah, yes. I wouldn't dream about missing it." Sarcasm dripped off Kaiba's words.

"You know, Kaiba—" She began. "You really shouldn't have worked that hard. You should stop to smell the roses at times."

"Feh…" Kaiba snorted. They've been through this conversation hundreds of times.

"The problem is, you work too hard." She continued. "You should remember. Your work doesn't love you, Mokuba does."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Oh, really, Kaiba." She was irritated. "You're hearing me, but you're not listening to me. You—" Suddenly, she stopped talking. She just had funny feeling that someone was watching them. A sharp intake of breath from outside the cell made her drop her spoon. It landed with a high-pitched _Clink_. Nadina's heart leaped with fear. Stunned into silence, she slowly turned around.

She felt the blood drain from her face as she stared right into the ever-so-familiar pale lavender orbs of her brother.

Marik couldn't believe what he was seeing. His sister—the very sister that he had so cherished and loved—was in this darkened cell, _feeding and talking _pleasantly to the man that was Marik's very nemesis. He heard a small squeak escape from Nadina's lips and heard gasps of surprise from all around him. 

But no one could be as shocked as himself.

"Oh, my God…" he said softly to himself. "Oh, my God, oh, my God…" He finally snapped as rage burned through his very veins and barked an order.

"Light the torches!" He jerked the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Before he knew what he was doing, he had his sister by her wrist and had dragged her out from the cell, ignoring her cries. And before he himself knew what he was doing, he had his sister over his lap and was punishing her as he would have done ten years ago.

"Marik…" He heard Nadina whimper.

"You told me you don't know where his cell was." Betrayal was the only thing in Marik's mind. His voice cracked, "You promised you would never come down here again. You made me believe you could never tell your ways apart if you were here. You let me believe you, you let me trust you…"

He propped his sister to her feet. His large hands steadied her when she wavered. He looked at her. Her big violet blue eyes were filled with tears that tore at Marik's heart. But he managed to look stern as he grasped on to her wrist so tightly that the Black twins winced, fearing that their master would snap his sister's wrist.

"Will you promise me never to come down here again?" Half of Marik was sure she'd give in from what had just happened, but the other half of him knew she wouldn't from the bottom of his heart.

"No," She shook her head. "I can't promise you that. He'll die. I can't watch you let a man die."

Marik sighed, louder this time. 

"What in the seven hells is going on here?!" Kaiba's voice was echoing through a suddenly quiet surrounding. "Marik…is that you?" His roar turned into a hiss. "Why don't you let her go… your enemy's been me this whole time."

"You wretched bastard," Marik stood up and glared at the blindfolded pathetic CEO. "It was your doing all along. You corrupted Nadina's mind and filled it with your foolish ideas. You've led her to betray me. You led her to break up the relationship between us. You… It…was…all…YOU!" He dropped Nadina's wrist and started toward Kaiba. "It was all your doing. I should have killed you when I've got a chance to. I wouldn't make the same mistake again."

The gleam of the knife flashed through the darkness of the underground.

"Master…" Odion was obviously distraught at his master's behavior. 

"Oh no, Marik, _no_!" Nadina scrambled up from the ground and stood in front of her brother, blocking his way to the cell. 

Marik stared at her. In the time since he had returned home, she had defied him at every turn, despite her fear.

"Move aside, sister." He said quietly…chillingly…dangerously…

Nadina shook her head stubbornly.

"Move aside, Nadina, I'm going to kill him." Marik raised his voice. Nadina swallowed hard and her voice came out thick, but firm and determined.

"If you kill him…y-you'll have to kill me first." She used herself as a gamble. _I'll kill myself, if you kill Kaiba, _her eyes challenged. Looking at Marik's fierce eyes, she wasn't sure if this trick would work or not. Marik looked like he was about to kill her along with Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was hearing between the siblings.

"Nadina," her brother sounded shocked at her words and then grave. "I'm going to ask you one more time: _move aside_."

"I won't, brother." Nadina almost seemed to glow from determination.

It was deathly quiet, as the Black brothers, Odion, Curt, and a few Rare Hunters sucked in their breath. The tension was so thick in the air that it could be cut it with a knife.

Curses could be heard as Marik threw his knife down. It landed by Odion's foot with a loud clatter. "Dammit, Nadina! Damn it!" He hit the stone wall hard with his fist. "Why are you protecting this bastard!?" Marik was seeing red.

Nadina was silent. Marik looked over only to see tears rolling off her cheeks softly, staining the front of her gown. He cursed again.

"Clark," he looked over at the head of the security team, who shivered slightly when he saw his master.

"Yes, Master Marik?" 

"Keep these keys. From now on, you're the only one, besides me, that would hold the keys to the cell." He caught his sister's wrist again. "I'm taking my sister upstairs. Report to me if anything is not as it should be."

After those cold, hard words. Marik dragged his sister up from the cell.

From Kaiba's cell, Clark sadly picked up the half-eaten dish of blancmange, which had been so sweet but has now turned bitter.

"I can't believe this." Marik muttered to himself as he paced back and forth in front of Nadina's bed. He stopped and glared at his sister, who sat on her bed with her nightgown on, her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around it.

"Well," he demanded as he reached to with two long strides. "Don't you think you have some explaining to do?"

Nadina said nothing.

"So you have nothing to say?" Marik growled. He roughly lifted Nadina's face up by placing his fingers under her chin. "How long have this been going on?"

Still nothing.

"Blast it, Nadina! Why did you have to interfere!?" He stomped over to her open window and looked out at the dark sky, trying to cool his temper. 

"Nadina…" He turned around and caught sight of a crystal tear falling from the dark eyes. "Bloody hell." He muttered. He walked over by her bedside again and peered into her eyes. Then asked a question that sent goosebumps down his back.

"Nadina…are you in love?"

__

Am I in love? Nadina thought dully. _Of course not._ Of course, she realized. After spending all these time down the cell, she had developed certain fondness for the surly CEO, but it wasn't love. At least, not the way Marik was defining.

At least, she hoped it wasn't.


	7. Crystalline Tears

__

"I'll trust you won't go down there again." The words echoed in Nadina's mind the next day as she walked down the familiar cool, damp steps that leads to Kaiba's cell. _"I'm trusting you…"_

That's why there has been no security placed in front of Kaiba's cell. But Nadina knew, this was part of a test from her brother. The test of her loyalty to him. She doesn't know what to do but to come down here today again, like routine. She wouldn't let Marik stand in her way, the path that she had chose, even though it had broken through everything between her and her brother. She couldn't.

"What are you doing here again?" Kaiba asked in a scolding whisper when he felt her soft hands brush past his chin. 

"You're hungry." She stated simply, quietly.

"I may not have saw what happened," he began gruffly. "But I heard. And I want you to stop bringing me food. I want you to promise me that." If his hands were free, he would have grabbed on to her and not let her go until she promised.

"I didn't promise my brother that and I won't promise you."

"You have to."

"I didn't even listen to my brother. I betrayed his trust. I'm going against his will right now in order to keep you from starving. His heart is dying like mine is right now. What makes you think I'd listen to you?"

"I won't eat, then."

There was a silence, then Kaiba heard Nadina's voice said so quietly that at first he thought it was only part of the air. "Don't do this to me Kaiba."

"What?" Kaiba's heart lurched as he heard Nadina's voice, so filled with spirit and dreams only two days ago, now lifeless and dull.

"Don't let me die in vain for you."

__

"What?" 

"They'll be here any minute now." Nadina ignored him. "I'd like you to be done by the time they're here."

Silenced with understanding and aching for the girl, Kaiba didn't push her any further and took the spoonfuls she offered, swallowing with pains that he couldn't describe. As if each mouthful he swallowed were eating away Nadina's very life.

Halfway through, Nadina finally couldn't control herself any longer. She threw herself beside Kaiba, crying, "Oh, Kaiba, what should I do? What _can_ I do? What's going to happen to the both of us?"

Kaiba was silent for a long time, but when his answer came, it was strong and his voice reflected no hesitation. "Never come down here again." He said quietly.

"Is that the only way?" She looked at Kaiba with tearful eyes and nodded. "So, this is still how it ends…"

"Yes…"

"I'm so sorry, Kaiba. _So_ sorry…I just couldn't hurt Marik any more than I already had. I tried my best and we've struggled for so long. I'm so sorry it had to end this way." Nadina sobbed into her hands.

"I understand." Kaiba said with more calmness than he felt.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be." Kaiba felt emotionless, as if they were talking about anyone but himself.

They said nothing else and continued eating until Nadina's whispery voice floated up in the air.

"They're here."

Marik watched silently, as his sister fed Kaiba and didn't say anything until she was fully done. He knew that she knew he was there, watching her every move. 

"Clark," he said quietly to Clark, who was beside him, so that Nadina couldn't hear him. 

"Yes, Master?"

"I want you to install an alarm to the cell lock. From now on, you'll stay down here and guard Seto Kaiba. Report to me immediately if there is any problems."

"Yes, Master Marik."

They were once again silent and as soon as she was done, the Ishtar heiress picked up the tray and stood up, walking out of the cell and shutting the door firmly. Both the Ishtar siblings and Kaiba knew that this was the last time Nadina's ever coming down here again.

That night, Nadina had a strange dream. She dreamt that her mother floated down to her room from the silver cloud outside her window.

__

"Mother?" Nadina said shocked.

"My darling, how you have grown." Her mother exclaimed.

"Oh, Mother, I've missed you so much! Have I really grown?"

Her mother seemed to be looking deep into her soul and when she finally spoke, it was soft and slow.

"My daughter, you have grown physically, but your heart…"

"What's wrong, Mother? What's wrong with my heart?"

"I'm afraid it's not as sophisticated as your body is."

"But why? How would you know? How can you tell?"

"My dear, when your heart can tell apart right and wrong and when you trust your own judgement and follow it, it is then matured."

"But Mother, Marik has already planned my future for me. I can't follow my own will or heart. He said women shouldn't be so independent and should honor their husband's authority."

"Lovey, Marik is a young man with good heart. But don't let your love for him blind yourself from the truth. You know what you must do."

"What must I do, Mother?"

"You must do the right thing. Follow your heart. Trust your heart. Let your heart guide you."

"But, Mother, I don't want to hurt—"

"Let your heart guide you. Do what's right." Nadina watched as her mother began to fade into a bright light.

"Wait, Mother, how would I know what's right?"

Uncle Joe's voice all of a sudden said in the mists of blinding lights: "Remember this, lass: Follow ye's heart. Do what ye's heart tells ye' to do even though it means hurting the one ye loves. Tis'll be the right thing."

Nadina woke up from a sudden start and sat upright in her bed.

"Oh, my gosh!" She gave a little cry. "What was I about to do?" She thought incredulously back. _Was I really about to leave Kaiba?_

"I can't believe I even had that thought!" She gave a little indignant squeal and bounced off her bed, walking back and forth in her room. She didn't know what happened to her this afternoon, but now her senses were fully restored. "Was I crazy? It must have been the wine." She looked up just in time to see her reflection in the mirror.

She gave a start as realization dawn down upon her. 

__

I never did this for Kaiba, she gasped at the thought. _At least, not in the beginning. Maybe I did it for myself. To see that I can do things right. So when I look in the mirror, I'd see somebody worthwhile. Not just a pretty face. So I can prove to myself that I'm not an empty-headed ninny that has the beauty but nothing else. So that I can prove to Marik that I can be somebody valuable._ She glared into the mirror._ But I was wrong. Right now, I see _nothing_._

__

Unless…

…I can mend my wrongs and do what's right for a change!

Even though it was in the middle of the night, Nadina's brain was as sharp as it was in the morning. Tears pooled under her eyelashes as she realized what she must do the next day.

"I'm sorry, Marik." She whispered into the midnight sky softly. Then she added in an even softer voice before closing her window. "Thank you, Mother."

__

So this is it…Kaiba thought dejectedly. _So this is how it ends after all. After all we've been through. I thought Nadina was different. I thought—_ Kaiba shook his head and shivered in the darkened cell. _I wanted her to leave me. She should. She should never have helped me in the beginning. It only lengthened the inevitable. I'm such a fool. _

"It's so quiet here." He said out loud. "I don't know whether it should be described as peaceful or a dead as a graveyard."

Little did he know that his "peace" wouldn't last long and disturbance would soon take its place.

He didn't hear her until he heard Clark gasp.

"Miss Nadina!" Clark exclaimed as Nadina appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Without answer, she rushed forward and tackled him. Clark was so taken back by Nadina's new manners that when his brain comprehended to what was happening, a piece of the lacy handkerchief was shoved in his face and covered the lower of his face.

"C-chloroform. Nadina, you…" he gasped out before passing out and collapsing on the cold ground. Nadina quickly dropped by his side and felt gingerly around his shirtfront for the key. When her fingers closed around it, she stood up and faced the dark cell, her darkness only lit up by a torch and a small candle.

Nadina's face softened and lost the hardness that was there a second ago when she saw the lone figure that sat on the ground.

"Kaiba," she said softly. She allowed herself to drink in the sight of him for a full thirty-seconds. This would be their last time together again. Watching Kaiba's lanky figure lounge on the ground reminded Nadina of all the afternoons they spent together, laughing and talking, arguing and crying.

She brushed the tears ago angrily and hurried to the lock. By this time, Kaiba was alerted and he struggled to stand up.

"Who's there?!" He demanded, in a voice so like he used the first time they met.

"It's me." She replied hoarsely. "Who else?"

"Nadina? What in the seven hells are you doing here? I thought—"

"Damn lock!" Nadina interrupted him by crying out. The key which she had so naively thought would free Kaiba was merely the first part. The new lock that Clark had set up included a digital password, which she didn't know. "No…! What's the password?!" She wailed.

"Nadina—" Kaiba started again before a sound made him stagger backward, back to his sitting position. It sounded like something's bashing metal. The metallic sound of metal connecting with metal echoed and was sharp enough to deafen him.

"Nnng…" Nadina used all of her strength and hit the security lock again. The lock broke loose and unfortunately, so did the alarm that was placed upon it.

Kaiba heard the alarm and was still trying to figure out what's happening when he sensed someone beside him.

"Nadina, what's going on?" He finally demanded, looking about him wildly for answer. His ears couldn't detect any tinkering of bells that he had grown so used to.

"Listen closely to me, Kaiba," Nadina said by his ear, as she worked her nimble finger through the bindings of his wrists. "We don't have much time, they'll be on us any minute now." She was working fast now as Kaiba tried to regain the blood circulation in his wrists and take in all that was said to him. "The exit to this underground maze is just straight ahead."

"What's going to happen to you?" He asked, trying to until the blindfold. But his fingers were still numb and stiff from the lack of use. He felt feminine fingertips take the place of his own and untied the blindfold.

"Don't worry about me," the female voice said behind him. "Start worrying about yourself."

Kaiba turned around…

…and there she was.

This was the first time Kaiba saw the maiden who had helped him through the hard times and whom he had grown fond of. The twinkling light of the torch and candle cast a rosy glow on her face. He was struck by her ethereal beauty and swallowed hard.

Her skin was creamy and he saw a teardrop trailing down her cheek. And her eyes, those dark violet pools were so deep and expressive that they seemed to be pulling Kaiba in within their depth. She had lips that shamed the red, red rose. Her hair, the color of sunshine gold, was pulled from her face and a few tendrils found themselves framing against her pretty face.

Their eyes met.

The fear in her eyes, so vigorously denied, had touched Kaiba's heart with regret.

Kaiba found his finger lift up as he gently touched the uplifted face. His cool fingers brushed against her silky skin and a few more crystal tears pooled up.

__

Blue. Nadina stared, mesmerized, into the midnight blue eyes that stared right back at her. She had wondered so often what the color of Kaiba's eyes might be and now she had her answer. _They're so blue. I…I think I'm going to cry…_

She reached up to her cheeks and took Kaiba's hands, clasping them to herself and saying, "Listen carefully, Kaiba. You must leave _now_. We don't have any time." To Kaiba's ears, her voice sounded even more lilting when he was staring at the owner of them. "—past the stables. Go to Uncle Flyer Joe's cabin. It's about fifteen miles from the stable. He'll take you away from here. You must leave, before the whole house is down here, before Marik gets here." She gasped as footsteps thudding down the steps were heard. She shoved a tan knapsack at him.

"Go!" She whispered hoarsely, withdrawing her hand. "I have placed in there a map and compass and your deck of cards, including the three Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon and Obelisk." She stopped to catch her breath. "There is a small sack of pepper at the side of the pack. Scatter them once you get outside, and especially past the stables. Marik's got dogs. The scent of peppers would dull their sense of smell. There is also a canteen of water and enough food for you to last till you get…home."

"Nadina, I don't want to leave you like this—" Kaiba began, but was interrupted. 

"No tears in heaven, Kaiba," she placed her fingertip against his lips. "Remember that." She said without coyness, which was what Kaiba liked about her. There's always something flattering under the natural innocence sweet voice of hers. She gave him a wide, honest look of hers that made him feel that he had known her forever.

"After all you've done for me—" but was interrupted again.

"Maybe I didn't do it for you." She said flatly, trying to speak with ease and without emotion. "Maybe I did it for myself. To see that I can do something right. So when I look in the mirror, I'd see somebody worthwhile."

"I think I hear them talking down here!" A voice shouted from behind them. It sounded _way_ too close for their comfort.

"Go!" Nadina gasped as she pushing him toward the exit, stifling a sob by placing her hand over her lips. "Leave me, now! Go!"

Kaiba twisted his head away from the sight of her, then turned back, and rummaged through the pack.

"Wait," he said. "Here. Take this." He handed her something.

It was a Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon card.

"Kaiba," she breathed. "Your most priced card."

"Keep it. That way, a part of me will always be with you." He said with much difficulty. "And when you need someone, look at this and think of me."

"Thank you." Tears glistened on her cheeks and more were making their ways down. "I'll treasure it forever."

Kaiba looked at her then said in a thick voice, the words forced out cracked, "I'll never forget you, Nadina." He turned and ran…away and out of her life forever. He never looked back.

"Look, I see him! There he goes!" Said a voice behind her.

"After him, you fools!" Marik's voice was heard.

"I won't forget you either." She whispered as she took one last look at Kaiba's retreating figure.

Then, she turned around and using her full force, threw herself against her brother and Odion. 

Marik tried to shove his sister off him but with no avail. Nadina seemed to be latched onto him with a death grip. Turning his head, he could see his half-brother struggling with the same difficulty. Behind, his men were trying to untangle their legs with each other. Nadina's force had caused a domino effect to the men behind him.

He finally scrambled to their foot, but Kaiba was long gone from their sight. "Release the dogs!" He ordered once the men got the their feet.

The barking of the dogs were soon heard as Marik's pack of trained German shepherds were brought out. Their yapping and barking seemed to cover any other orders Marik had.

"Master Marik!" One of his guards hurried up to him once he got outside.

"What's the matter now?" The heir of the Ishtar family snapped. "Did you get him yet?"

"The dogs…they seemed to have lost their sense of smell." The guard looked helpless and embarrassed to state such a ridiculous, but true, statement.

"What?! Are you crazy? My dogs were the best trained dogs in the country and now you're telling me that they lost their sense of _smell_?!"

"It's true, sir." Edward came up and informed. "The dogs immediately began sneezing when they tried to detect Kaiba's scent. And we found…this—"

"_Pepper?_" Marik's facial was one of disbelief, then rage. To himself, only one name drifted up to his mind: _Nadina._

"Should we continue and widen the search, sir?" The guard asked.

"Yes, continue searching. But now, the chances of finding Seto Kaiba are reduced to slim. Report to me the instant he is found." Marik turned to leave. Those behind him didn't see the fire in his eyes glow and burn as he walked back through the darkness of the tunnels.

"Nadina," he said darkly. "I just can't wait to get my hands on you."

Seven miles past the Ishtar stable, Kaiba sat down by the stream, his back leaned against the tree behind him and he enjoyed the cool breeze as he gnawed gingerly on a thick slab of bread. He closed his eyes and felt his rich brown locks that's being blown by the breeze brush against his forehead.

Pepper. Kaiba smirked. Nadina is one smart kid all right. Sure beats that brother of hers. He sure is going to miss her. Her slender body, with wavy platinum hair that was piled on top of her head. She had a peaches and cream complexion. And those eyes…he couldn't get them out of his head.

"Now, she said she put my deck of cards…" Kaiba mumbled to himself as he dug through the knapsack once more. His precious cards would be much safer back between the linings of his trenchcoat, instead of the knapsack. "…what's this?" 

Kaiba picked up something soft at the very bottom of the pack. "A handkerchief…?" He murmured. "Nadina's?"

A wave of flower fragrance drifted up from the dainty piece of silk lace. It smelled so familiar that Kaiba looked sharply around, almost sure that Nadina was near by. He lifted the petite handkerchief up to his nose, inhaling the soul-wrenching scent.

"Hmm?" Kaiba arched an eyebrow as he felt something between the folds of the handkerchief and pulled out an earring. "One earring?" He wondered out loud. "Aren't earrings suppose to be in pairs? And why would Nadina leave this for me?"

His question was soon answered as he picked the earring up. The cluster of golden bells with pearl tipped tongues tinkled as the breeze brushed past them.

__

Oh, Nadina…

"I can't believe you did this, Nadina Ishtar!" Marik's loud, angry voice echoed through the whole mansion.

"Believe it, Marik!" 

Clark Black, Edward Black, and Curt pressed their ears against Nadina's door as they listened to the siblings' argument. Odion stood further down the hall, refusing to listen to the argument. They all cringed visibly at her last sentence.

"_Why_, Nadina? I just don't understand _why_?!"

"Because it's not right!"

"I don't believe you saved him for that reason!" Marik swirled at her and stomped his foot.

"Why don't you believe it?!" Nadina shot right back, her eyes just as defiant and fiery. "Don't you believe I could do something just because it's the right thing to do?!"

"You went against me to save Kaiba because it's the right thing to do?" Marik snapped. "You want me to believe that?"

"Why won't you?"

"I don't think you know what's going on," Marik's voice was low and threatening. 

"What do you mean?" Nadina narrowed her eyes as her pupil darkened to a dark blackish-purple.

"You're in love with him, aren't you? That's why you refused to marry Blake Malone!"

"Y-you're absurd!" Nadina's face was flushed deep red. "You're impossible!"

Marik reached her side with three long strides and grabbed her wrist. "I don't think so. I think I just struck a tender point. The truth is ugly, isn't it?" Nadina jerked her wrist away from the death latch.

"I am NOT in love!" She insisted.

"You are too!"

"I AM NOT!"

"You are too!"

"Why don't you just admit that the only reason you accused me of being in love is because of the fact that you're unwilling to admit that you're wrong and I'm right!?" Marik stumbled back, as if being struck. But then spat right back.

"Why don't you just admit that you're fond of him and you have feeling for him?!"

"Because it's not true!" She paused and took a deep breath. "Okay. So I _am_ fond of him and I _do_ have feelings for him. But it's _not_ _love_!"

Marik's jaws dropped. "So I was right? You _do_ love him." He whispered.

__

"I DO NOT!" Nadina stomped her foot. "What can I do to get through that thick skull of yours?!"

Marik crossed his arms like a spoiled little kid and turned away. "What do you see in him anyway? Blake Malone has everything he has and more."

"Besides a good moral." She shot back. "How can you compare Kaiba to that slimy snake Blake Malone?"

"Because it's true." Standing outside, Clark and Edward both shared a sigh. This argument was come around again and going nowhere.

"Arghhhhhh!!!! I've had enough of this. Get out. OUT!" Nadina's shrill voice could be heard throwing her brother out of her room.

"I will in my own good time." They heard him snap right back. 

"I've already been punished, what more do you want?!" Her insistent voice sounded teary.

"I want answers and my sister back."

"Because of your selfishness and greed, you laid your hands on me for the first time. You've never even yelled at me before and now you punished me with your own hands. Aren't you satisfied by that?"

"Why should I be? For a man like Kaiba, you betrayed me for the first time. If a dozen thrashings could get through to you, then I would gladly follow through."

"Betrayal? You want to talk about _betrayal_?" Nadina's voice was threatening.

"No," Marik dropped tiredly down on a chair. "I just want a glass of brandy."

"Well, isn't that just convenient." Nadina's voice was icy. "You could benefit me by getting _out of my room_ and to the bar where you and your men—whom you've lied to me about for years—can sit down and have a few rounds on you."

Clark, Edward, Curt, and even Odion, exchanged glances at each other. Their little lady was really ruffled up.

"Fine, maybe I will." Marik said bitterly as he stood up. He turned back when he reached the door. "But don't gloat yet, missy, you're under house arrest."

"By whose orders?" Was the cold reply, though he noticed her complexion had turned bloodless.

"By _my_ orders. Enjoy your stay alone, Nadina." With those last harsh parting words, Marik slammed the door and turned the lock that shut off Nadina's only connection to the world.


	8. Help Me, Kaiba

Hours passed, and the hours turned into days and nights. Days passed, and the days turned into weeks. Weeks passed, and in a blink of Kaiba's eyes, it has almost been a month ever since he left England.

"Big brother?" A voice snapped Kaiba out of his train of thoughts. He turned to the culprit standing at the door.

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"Seto," Mokuba started, coming timidly toward his brother. "Ever since you came back, you seem…" he hesitated. "…distracted. Are you sure you're alright, big brother?"

"Mokuba," Kaiba beckoned at Mokuba to come to him then leaned forward. "We both know that KaibaCorp has the best computer database in the whole country."

"I know that, big brother." 

"Well, the KaibaCorp satellite keeps track of everyone that lives or has been through Domino City."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to run a search for me. Search for a maiden of fourteen, with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose." He noticed the funny expression Mokuba had on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked before realizing how ridiculous his description sounded.

"Nothing!" Was the quick reply. "Uh…what name should I began the search under."

"Nadina…Nadina Ishtar."

"Ishtar?"

"Yes, her brother should have been registered under the Battle City Tournament as Marik Ishtar."

"Alright, Seto, I'll tell you if I find anything." Mokuba turned to leave as Kaiba wondered what himself was doing. _What am I doing…?_

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

Summer passed, and autumn slowly crept in. All that are left at the Ishtar Estate from summer were the dark, cold, rainy, and lonely days.

Nadina sighed as she stood inside the French doors to her balcony. She tried hard to remember the day she was waiting for Marik to return home. How happy she was that time, how innocent, she sighed again. And that time now seemed so long ago. 

It had been almost four weeks ever since Seto Kaiba have entered and exited her life. And while it was a blink for Kaiba, it was an eternity for Nadina. It had been her choice, however, and she never regretted a minute of it. However, these days of the weeks in her life were pure agony. Most of the time, she would lay on her bed, in stupor of unhappiness, trying to figure everything out, crying, and thinking about Marik and Kaiba, and listening to the sound in the rest of the house.

She heard Marik come and go, in and out of his own room down the hall. But he never even stopped outside her door. She existed alone, wrapped in her own silence and pain, brokenhearted and abandoned, sealed off from the world and cut off from her brother's affections. And that was the worst punishment Marik could have inflected. His cold disregard of her stung worse than any blows she's ever encountered.

"Nadina, how long are we going to keep up this silent battle." Marik said tiredly as he entered her room for the first time since the day he told her to stay in her room until he decided to let her out.

"I have no will to battle you, brother." She said demurely, turning around from the mirror. Her light summer clothing have been exchanged for heavier winter clothing. Her dress was the most glorious creation, well done on Marik's part. The gown was white silk brocade with inner satin lining and a wide red velvet sash that trailed to the floor. She had piled her honey colored curls up and had tied it with a matching velvet ribbon. Though Marik was punishing her, he still kept her well dressed and she kept her own appearance elegant and classy.

He glowered at her. "You know you are. We both know you are."

"Am I?" Nadina dropped her gaze.

"Look at yourself!" He snapped crossly, turned away from her and crossing his arms sullenly. "You're pale and thin. This is the way you're going against me."

"I don't understand…"

"Curt tells me you haven't been eating. You barely nibbled enough food to keep yourself alive. And I saw what he meant. Every single day for every single meal, Curt would carry back the tray of food and announced that you had refused to eat anything."

Nadina said nothing, but had to silently agree. Sipping only an occasional cup of tea or soup and nibbling enough to her alive was how she had survived through the last past weeks. But she wasn't trying to attempt to try her brother's patience. She had been too emotionally weary to think of torturing her brother any further.

But she was surprised to see lines of fatigue on his face and hollows under his eyes as if he hadn't slept, as if he, too, were going through some kind of private torture. Even under his dark suntan, he looked wan.

"Are you attempting to try my patience?"

"I…haven't been hungry, Marik." She felt wilted.

"Mmm…" His eyes raked over her appearance. "I don't particularly care." He finally lied roughly. Curt entered with a tray. 

"You're treating me unfairly, Marik." Nadina's voice trembled slightly. 

"How have I been treating you?"

"Like a prisoner, not your sister. I know I deserved to be punished after what I've done, but this is unreasonable."

"If you have only known what trouble you could have caused, then you might realize that perhaps your room is where you deserve to be."

"I don't care what trouble I would have caused. It was wrong for you to treat Kaiba like that."

Now Marik looked at her. "You're behaving like a tiresome child. I really don't think you realized the implications of what you have done. So I shall keep you in your room until you do. And if you continue to act like a tiresome child, I shall send you to a boarding school, since you probably seemed to prefer that to me."

Oh, the cruelty! Nadina was shocked that Marik would think that's a choice she would consider. "I didn't say…"

"However," he interrupted. "If you wish to continue living with me, you will obey me and show at least an outward respect. And be sufficiently contrite for the trouble you have caused everyone."

Every timid little feeling and weak emotions and her wish to make her brother understand her and love her again was gone as she glared at him. She knew she should be contrite, but Marik was being so impossibly pompous. Why, it would be absurd for her to be submissive and not say what was true when he acted like he was right the whole time. He didn't understand at all!

"Well!" She snapped, remembering all those months that he'd left her and had gone for business. "I never knew you were such an impossible and ridiculously unreasonable imbecile, Marik! If a meek little ninny is what you want for a sister, then maybe you_ don't want me_!"

For half a second, Marik Ishtar was speechless. His face went white with rage as he stood up and walked over to his sister. And before he even had time to comprehend what was happening, he raised his hand and brought it down hard across his sister's face. The force sent Nadina to the floor.

Gasps were heard and Clark's cry, "Master Marik!" He and Edward burst into the room. They've obviously heard everything. Clark hurried over to the young heiress's side and Edward tried to calm Marik down.

"Master?!" Curt skidded to a stop after running up the stair from hearing a crash. Odion appeared last. He looked at both his half-siblings silently.

As for Nadina, she had been too shocked to even cry. She slowly brought her hand up to her cheek and turned around to face her brother. 

Marik was also shocked out of his senses at what he had done. God knows that he hadn't meant to hit her. He couldn't bear the look she was giving him. The look was everything he had tried to prevent from happening. Disappointment, loath, hurt, betrayal, heartbroken reflected from her eyes and chilled him. Marik was too upset, disturbed, and unsure of what to do next. But pride and his position as the heir of the Ishtar family wouldn't let him do anything to repair his mistake. 

So without saying anything else, he stomped out of her room and slammed the door behind him.

"Marik," Odion addressed him as a brother would have for the first time. "You shouldn't have hit her."

Normally, Marik would be highly irked at Odion for correcting him. But right now, he was as upset as Nadina was in her room and even worse.

"I didn't mean to hit her, Odion," he whispered. "Really, I never meant to hit her. What should I do?" He asked his loyal half-brother. "I should apologize. I _have_ to apologize and let her know I didn't mean anything I said or did."

"Wait till the morning, Marik," Odion said wisely. "Get some rest and let Nadina alone to calm down. You two are both too excited to do any good right now. Wait till tomorrow. There will be enough time for a proper apology."

He didn't know how wrong he was.

Nadina sat in front of her vanity, thinking, after she had send Clark and Edward away and they finally complied. All she could think about now that she was alone was what her brother had done. A fresh tear trickled down her cheek.

__

I knew it all along…she thought dully. _I was just a burden after Mother and Daddy died. That's why Marik was never home. Because of his "business trips." _She still couldn't bring herself to think of the sentence. The sentence that could and would take her life.

__

He hates me.

She choked back a sob. _I've got to leave. I can't stay here. I don't belong here anymore. I need to go away somewhere before anything else happens. _

But, where can she go?

Fumbling over her vanity for a tissue, she accidentally knocked over her little carved wooden perfume box. And the articles scattered themselves all over the floor. Wiping her tears away, Nadina busied herself as she began to pick up tall cut glass crystal bottles of perfume. She froze when she spotted an object and her fingers paused above it for a moment. Then she picked it up and sat back, cradling it with her hands. The silver and blue gleamed in the light and shimmer up at her.

__

Keep it. She heard Kaiba's voice as clearly as if he was right beside her. _That way, a part of me will always be with you. And when you need someone, look at this and think of me…_

She stared at the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon card and then slowly, she lifted her eyes to the picture of her brother, grinning from the silver frame that stood on her vanity. Tears filled her eyes as she picked that up also. She closed her eyes and gave the picture a kiss, then flew to her baloney and threw the French door open before began to climb down the white lattice trellis. Lightening flashed, thunder roared, and the rain continued pouring as Nadina reached the ground. There's only one place to go.

There's only one person she wants to see right now.

He was her only hope.

Seto Kaiba wondered from room to room in his huge mansion, restless. He couldn't focus on his work at all these few days. All the business details that had crowded in his mind seemed to have disappeared and only one thing lingered about. 

Nadina.

He couldn't get his mind off Nadina.

__

I wonder how she's doing? He thought restively as he headed down the stairs and through the hallway. _It's been weeks. Is this really the end?_

Kaiba stopped pacing as he realized that he had somehow roamed to the greenhouse located at the east wing of Kaiba Mansion. He stopped and took a deep breath of the fragrance of the flower blossoms. 

The room looked soft and shimmery, ready and waiting for someone who would never return.

Kaiba closed his eyes and recall Nadina's face, her tears. He realized that she had been like one of those shooting stars that his mother had told him about so often under the night sky. Nadina had streaked across his life and lit up its darkness. Then disappeared under the thin line of the horizon.

He caught the scent of a Bluebell garden drifting from the dainty handkerchief that he held in his fingers, but wasn't surprised. 

__

"Marik always said that one can always distinguish a great lady. The air around her smells like flowers."

Kaiba heard Nadina's voice as clearly as he had on the afternoon only weeks ago. He nodded silently in understanding, even though he saw no flowers in the room. Her presence would always linger in his life, no matter what his future hold.

"I'll never forget you, Nadina," he vowed in a whisper. Kaiba turned and walked quickly toward the front door, where his limousine was waiting to take him to KaibaCorp, tucking the handkerchief in the front pocket of his trenchcoat. 

Rain sputtered hard down upon the city of Domino. Everyone soon ran inside shops or under covers to duck the rain. People doing their Christmas shopping slipped inside stores and people walking home began running. Bicycle riders disappeared at the first sign of rain. Cars and buses skidded on the wet pavement as they willed the time to go by faster so they could go home. 

The sky was dark, as if the angels were crying in heaven. Soon, the rain cleared almost everybody off the streets and sidewalk as everyone seek the warm, cozy refuge in their own homes. There was one figure, however, that continued running through the mists of rain, wind, and silence. 

She had been running for hours in the rain. Her hair, which looked as if it was in a neat ponytail that morning, was now doused and plastered themselves on her forehead and the nape of her neck. Her dress, once white, was now drenched with rain and sputtered with mud. The large patches of brown told the number of times the white silk slippers, which was not much against the large puddles and wet cement, had slipped in the mud puddles. The large deep red velvet ribbon, which was tied smartly earlier, was now unfastened and was being trampled against the rainwater that flooded sidewalk.

But through all that, the slender pale figure moved on, picking up the heavy dress, sodden with raindrops, as the soft tissue-thin slippers continued rhythmically through the water.

__

Never forget, Marik…I love you more than life itself, she thought back to what she had whispered as she looked back at Ishtar Estate for the last time.

Suddenly, she tripped on her once lacy and pressed petticoat and she found herself in a large brown puddle. Passerby wouldn't be able to tell whether the drops running down her face was rain or tears unless they got close enough to hear the low, heart-wrenching sob that escaped her throat.

She looked almost too tired to get up, but she did, pushing herself off the ground and pulling her gown up before trudging again forward, to an unknown destination.

The wind howled and whipped her hair about her, and still she walked on. The rain poured harder, and still she walked on. The sidewalk now was flooded with a steady stream of water, and still she walked on. The sky darkened to almost a pitch black, and still she walked on. A car zoomed past her and dirty water sprayed up against her, leaving her shivering and shaking with cold, and still she walked on.

Finally she did stop and looked up.

She was facing the entrance of the Kaiba Mansion driveway that was closed off against the world with a thick, black, iron gate, giving them a majestic look along the white stone wall. Behind them, the damp driveway straightened out to dramatically reveal the magnificence of Kaiba Mansion. The three story white brick and marble structure commanded at the end of the imperial driveway. The Parthenon-like roof was added to the mansion's grand looks. 

There was never a more beautiful picture than this in her eyes.

With tears streaming down her face, she pushed the iron gates open weakly with the little strength she had left. And slowly trudged toward the double doors of the mansion. She movements were slow and awkward from the cold and she fell twice before reaching the door. The second time she fell, she just doesn't have the strength to get up anymore and she slowly made her way to the door by crawling and hoisting herself up the marble steps with her arms. With not enough strength to even lift her hands to knock, she fell against the door and slowly began to slide down to a pile on the ground.

The first person the notice the queer sound at the front door was Mokuba Kaiba. The younger Kaiba was just enjoying a cup of hot chocolate—overwhelmed with as many marshmallows that he could fill his cup before his brother could find out—when a light thud at the front door caught his attention. He shrugged and snuggled deeper into the comforting cushions on the couch that faced the fireplace, where a roaring fire was crackling. 

But somehow, he couldn't let go of that strange noise he heard. He battled many battles of whether he should just forget about the noise and drink his cocoa or to tell his big brother what he had heard before conscience won. He sighed as he hopped off the couch and walked up the stairs to his brother's home office.

"Seto?" He popped his head into the room.

"Hmmm…?" His brother wasn't paying any attention to him. His attention was diverted on his computer screen and a portfolio he held in his hand.

"I think there's someone at the door." Mokuba informed him.

"Did you answer him when he knocked?" Kaiba asked absentmindedly as he frowned at the folder.

"He didn't knock."

"Ring the bell then?" Kaiba tapped a few more keys before making more comical facial expressions at the folder.

"He didn't ring the bell either." Mokuba answered honestly, looking at his brother carefully. Was Seto okay? He seemed to be acting a bit… lunatic.

Kaiba slammed the folder shut. "How do you know there's someone at the door then?" He settled his piercing gaze on his little brother.

"I heard a thud."

"It's probably just the wind."

"If you say so, big brother." Mokuba was satisfied with the answer and plan to leave for his comfortable seat in front of the fire to finish his hot chocolate in peace. Before his brother called him back, that is.

"What do you mean, if I say so?" Kaiba arched an eyebrow. "Don't you think it was the wind?"

"No. I don't know what it was though, but it sure didn't sound like the wind."

"I'll go take a look." With that, Kaiba got up from his chair and started down the stairs with his brother clambering behind him. After stepping on his elder brother's trenchcoat and smacking right into his back and getting scolded, the two Kaiba brothers finally made it to the doorway.

"You know, Mokuba," Kaiba planted his wrists on his hip and turning back. "This person is probably gone already. It probably wasn't a person anyway."

"We'll see." The littler Kaiba was just as defiant.

"We will." Kaiba nodded authoritatively before opening the door.

What happened next, none of the brothers were prepared for. Though Mokuba had won his bet, he almost wished he didn't. Kaiba was especially shocked when he opened the door and found that a figure of white was barely hanging on smoothness of the door. He caught the white slender figure as she collapsed. Mokuba gave a squeak before jumping away.

Kaiba was shocked, but had enough sense to brush back the honey-colored locks of hair to reveal the person. He almost didn't recognize her. It stuck him that she was very familiar, yet at the same time, a complete stranger. It was because he's only seen her once through everything that her looks did nothing to stir his memories.

It was a scent that brought him to his senses. A very, _very_ light scent of the fragrance of Bluebells that had somehow stayed with her through all the rain and mud. As the heart-aching perfume drifted toward him, he gasped and whispered,

"Nadina?" 


	9. Give Me The Love I Need

The mansion all of a sudden burst with life. Mokuba's hot chocolate was forgotten and so was Kaiba's work as both Kaiba brothers tended to the young lady that was carried in by Kaiba and set in front of the fire.

"Mokuba, get all the extra blankets you could find in the hall closet. I'm going to need the brandy, towels, and get a robe from the upstairs closet." Kaiba ordered his brother as he began to rub the blood circulation back to Kaiba's hands and feet. "Come on, Nadina," he willed silently. Her complexion scared him witless, it was so bloodless. Her hands and foot were icy cold and her pulse faint.

He immediately began to set on drying her. He rubbed the blood circulation into her aching hands until he could feel them return to normal then he wrapped her in the layers of blankets before he left to help Mokuba get the brandy. He returned with the bottle in his hands and dropped to the floor on his knees, pulling Nadina into his lap. Bundled in warm blankets, she was seated before the fire, and Kaiba forced brandy down her throat. In a minute, Nadina was sputtering and coughing, as the fiery liquid coursed through her body and down to her toes, warming her. 

"The fool," Kaiba muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised if she gets pneumonia, running in the rain wearing these." Nadina's body was warm now, but she still hasn't regained conscious because of her exhaustion and chill.

"Mokuba," Kaiba beckoned his little brother to come over. "I'm going to need your help."

"Big brother," Mokuba sputtered. "I-is she going to die?"

"No." Kaiba said firmly as his heart tripped a beat. "Not if we do things right. Do you have the robe?" Mokuba nodded and held up the fleecy robe. Kaiba took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm going to get her out of her wet clothing, but you need to help me by keeping her covered while I'm taking her wet clothes off."

"Y-you're going to undress her?" Mokuba's eyes widened and for a minute there, he almost laughed.

"Well, you don't see anyone else here who would do it, do you?" His brother shot back. His eyes strayed back to Nadina and he swallowed…

"Well?" Mokuba said impatiently after Kaiba hadn't moved for a whole minute.

"Give me some time." Kaiba snapped.

"If I didn't know better, big brother, I'd say you don't know what to do." Mokuba remarked. In the maleness of the Kaiba household, a girl was like a creature from another planet.

"I _don't_ know what to do." Kaiba mumbled to himself under his breath. He took another deep breath and began to undress her.

Neither brothers knew how they did it, but they did. They got Nadina's wet clothes off, dried her, and tucked her into the warm robe without seeing anything inappropriate. Mokuba's help was greatly needed when Kaiba reached the Nadina's lacy chemise. He had grunted and wrestled and attacked the corset-like thing with ferocious vehemence. He didn't realize that he had almost clawed the whole thing to pieces when Mokuba just…unfixed it for him. Just like that. 

"What now, big brother?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba secured the sash around Nadina's slender waist.

"Now, she rests." He replied. "That's all she needs. Rest. From her face, I could tell things haven't exactly been heaven ever since I left." His face darkened for a moment before he stood up and stretched, then reaching over and picking the girl up. "Come on, Mokuba. Bedtime for you, too."

"Aw…" He heard a mutter as he smiled to himself and began walking up the stairs. He took Nadina to a spare bedroom near his and Mokuba's room.

"Get well, Nadina," he whispered as he pulled the covers over her. "Get well…"

__

"What?!" 

Marik's roar echoed through the whole Ishtar Estate as he jumped up from his chair, where he's been seated behind his large desk. The cup of coffee he was sipping sloshed out of the mug as he slammed it carelessly onto the table. "What do you mean she's gone!? Gone where?!" His voice rose higher and so did his alarm.

"We don't know, sir." Clark managed to keep his expression from panicking as he reported. Everybody's been trying to keep calm this morning though the whole household, even stable boy Dan, was in hectic. An heiress lost in the family of Ishtar's was a big deal. Not to mention no had the courage to report the young lady missing to their hot-tempered master.

"She can't be gone!" Marik desperately argued.

"It appears that she is, Master." Was the grave answer.

"Don't tell me that, fool!" The Ishtar snapped. "I'll go see her myself!"

On the way to her room, he convinced himself that Nadina was simply throwing a tantrum, probably hiding in the closet or something.

But her room was immaculate. Her bed had not been slept in. Nothing on her vanity was touched. The gowns and dressed in her closet remained neat and untouched. In face, the only life in the whole room was Charcoal, the kitten. She meowed when she saw Marik, before getting to her feet and stretched. She hopped lightly to the ground and rubbed against Marik's ankles. Somehow, even though Marik hates cats, Charcoal had always liked him.

Seeing Charcoal rubbing against him, Marik bit back a sharp pain in his heart. If Nadina were here, she'd have already scooped up the kitten and rescued it from his wrath. But she wasn't here.

And he had no clue where she is.

"No," he whispered. Then, he began shaking his head viscously back and forth. "No, she can't be gone." He said louder, more to convince himself than anyone else. As if he had sudden gone mad, he began tearing around her suite of room, shouting her name, as if expecting her to come out from her hiding place.

"She is gone." He said softly after his rampage. He stood in the center of her room, panting and hurt. "And it's all my fault." He added.

"Master," Edward stepped forward. Odion held up a hand to stop him from continuing. He eyes his brother from the back.

Marik's shoulders slumped and his head was lowered, his hands were clutched tightly at his side. He was breathing deeply, which everyone assumed that it was from the excitement.

When Marik finally whirled around and stormed out of the room, nobody saw the tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. He slammed his study door shut and sank down, covering his face, and Marik Ishtar wept.

Nadina's eyelashes fluttered open. The crystal clear dark orbs stared straight up at the ceiling for a while and seemed confused about where she was. The first thought that came into her head was:

_I'm alive…_

Then, incredulously, she whispered out loud, "I'm alive…?" She sat up cautiously. _Where am I?_

She started to get out of bed, but a light knock on the door sent her back under her covers after seeing that she was only wearing a robe.

"Come in." She called. The door opened and a boy younger than her popped his head into the room.

"Hi!" He greeted, coming in and crossing over to the bed. "I can't believe you're actually awake. You've been sleeping for three days." He added, before sticking his hand out. "I'm Mokuba. You probably don't know me. But I'm Kaiba's brother."

"Hi, Mokuba. I know you, you're all Kaiba could talk about. I'm Nadina." She shook his hand just as a thought struck her head. "If _you_ are Kaiba's brother, does that mean…" Mokuba nodded understandingly.

"Yep, you're at our house. You've been here for the last few days, don't you remember when Seto made you swallow the broth and drink that awful tonic?" He wrinkled his nose. "I hate the tonic." He explained. "But Seto always makes me drink it if I was about to catch a cold. He wanted to make sure you don't get pneumonia."

"Oh…" That was a lot of information for Nadina to take in at once. She was at Kaiba's house for the past three days sleeping? And he was the one that's taking care of her?

Mokuba was still running at the mouth, "We took your clothes and they're being cleaned right now. It's probably really hard to get all that mud out of it. You should have seen Seto's expression when it comes to the part of undressing you. You're lucky I was there. My big brother's a great guy, but he's never really professional when it comes to girls. But he told me you were pretty and I think you are too. You should have been there when—" He stopped as Nadina blinked, having not caught more than two or three sentences out of everything he just said. "Oh, yeah," he ran his hand through his hair sheepishly. "You probably want to dress yourself and get some things taken care of, huh. Well, Seto got you a dress and it's hanging in the closet and the bathroom is the third door on the left. Make yourself at home! I'll pick you up in about fifteen minutes!" He rushed out before bouncing out of the room, disappearing as fast as when he appeared.

Nadina slowly got out of bed and looked out the window. The beautiful sun rising over the beautiful lush landscape, flanked by trees that gracefully covered estate. The grounds had been trimmed and pruned until they were postcard perfect. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and headed for the closet.

The one gown hanging along in the closet of empty racks was a frosty rose silk, the fashionably full skirt embroidered all over with tiny crystals. The bodice was brief, modestly cut, the neckline trimmed with a fretwork lace of the tiny pearls. There were no sleeves, but a stole of pale pink tulle, embroidered with crystal flowers, were folded underneath. There was also a small bag on a gold chain of the same rose-pink silk, a pair of long soft pink gloves, a filmy silk shawl, and a pair of pink silk tissue-thin slippers. Apparently, when Kaiba was selecting the gown, he had the help of a saleswoman, who talked him into buying the whole assemblage.

She slipped into the gown and tied the sash and brushed her hair until it felt like silk and gleamed like spun gold. The purse and the gloves she left on the dressing table, but the slippers were a blessing and so was the gauzy silver filmy silk shawl hung loosely from her elbows. She finished just as Mokuba knocked on the door.

"Wow," he said admiringly, admiring the gown that would have been any other girl's party gown, but put together with Nadina's looks, the dress seems like a perfect match. "My brother was right. You _are_ really pretty." A becoming blush sprinkled across Nadina's nose.

"Thanks." She said shyly. 

"C'mon, I'll take you to my brother."

"Where _is_ Kaiba?"

Mokuba winked. "I haven't told him you were up yet. All I told him was that you're awake. Is he going to be surprised!"

As they began through the maze of the mansion, Nadina marveled at the majestic and regal splendors of the house. Mokuba willingly gave the history of everything. Minutes later, they reached Nadina assumed was the kitchen. A very _large_ kitchen that was airy and filled with sunlight. 

Her breath caught as she spotted the lone figure that leaned against the counter, staring out the window absentmindedly, sipping a mug of coffee while his other hand held the business section of the newspaper.

"Set-o!" Mokuba said in a singsong voice. "Look who's up and about." Kaiba turned from his position and his eyebrows shot up.

He looked wonderful. He stood tall, powerful, and so…familiar, that Nadina felt tears filling up her eyes. And those eyes. The pair of midnight blue eyes that she had never been able to forget ever since that day.

"Nadina…" His voice. The same deep, throaty voice that she had gotten so used to. A smile found their way to his lips, but his expression turned somber as tears began rolling from her eyes and she flung her arms around him.

"Kaiba!" She managed to choke out as she wept for the past, for her and her brother, for the way things turn out, for the cruel twist of fate, for everything she's never cried for before.

Kaiba didn't say anything, he didn't need to say anything. No words were needed, only understanding and the presence of each other.

The heiress finally pulled back and brushed her tears away. But Kaiba saw something that made him grasp her wrist and pull them away.

"Nadina, what's this on your cheek?" He took a closer look. "Is that a bruise?" He sounded astonished. At once his other hand caught her chin and jerked her head to the other side. His fingers tensed when she winced again and he saw the reason why.

Nadina gasped as she pulled away and brought her hand up to the bruise that was caused when Marik slapped her.

"It's nothing. I…I fell." She faltered. She swallowed nervously and refused to meet his gaze.

"You couldn't have gotten a bruise if you fell." Anger was mixed up with astonishment as he contemplated the large bruise that was upon Nadina's cheekbone.

"What happened?" He finally asked softly. "Why did you leave? Why did you come here."

"Well," Nadina stammered. "I thought…I thought I would pay you a visit and see how you're doing."

Kaiba didn't believe her. And he knew that she knew that he didn't believe her nonsense. But he didn't say anything, he only looked at her with a whole lot more compassion than she'd ever expected.

He turned to get another cup. "You were quite a sight for a visitor three days ago." He remarked casually. "Tea or coffee? I made both."

Before Nadina could say anything, Mokuba interrupted in his eager voice, "Did you make hot chocolate?" Kaiba sighed.

"Yes, I made hot chocolate too." He handed his little brother a cup before turning back to Nadina.

"Tea, please."

"Just plain?"

"No, I—" Mokuba's voice interrupted again.

"Can I put marshmallows in my chocolate?" He asked his brother, giving him a grin.

"No." Kaiba snapped. Mokuba gave a pout. "Fine." He got out the marshmallow from the high cabinet and finally turned back to Nadina. She giggled and told him that sugar and cream would be fine.

They sat down and Kaiba managed to drill Nadina until she told him the whole story. Of what happened after he left and what caused her to leave Marik and the Ishtar Estate.

"He _hit_ you?!" Kaiba was enraged when he heard.

"It was mostly my fault." Nadina said quickly. "I shouldn't have taunted him so."

"No, he shouldn't have hit you whether you taunted him or not." Kaiba insisted, shaking his head. Nadina didn't say anything, she only stared at her teacup.

"I can't go back." She finally said in a feathery voice.

"Of course not." Kaiba agreed. "You're staying with us from now on."

"I can't do that…" Nadina looked embarrassed. 

"Why?" Kaiba demanded. "Do you have anywhere else you can go?"

"No…"

"Then it's settled." Kaiba's no nonsense voice gave Nadina a sense of security and comfort, as if she knew she would be taken care of here, unconditionally. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Kaiba's next words, "You're also going to start school while you're here."

"School?" She gawked. She had never stepped into a school her whole life. In fact, she could barely remember the last time she left Ishtar Estate. Her dark eyes regarded the dashing CEO with a combination of suspicion, excitement, and anxiety. A part of her wished he would just keep her in Kaiba Mansion away from the unknown society, yet another part of her wanted to experience what all the other kids her age are experiencing.

"Yes." He eyed her, before his eyes softened. "But don't worry. I go to that school also."

"You go to school?" He gave her a look that told her that it was a foolish question. She got defensive, "Well, I thought you owned your own company."

"I do."

"Then…oh, never mind." She threw up her arms. Trying to understand Seto Kaiba right now was just impossible and her headache wasn't helping.

"Hey, did you see the bouquet that Seto ordered for you?" Mokuba interrupted, chomping on a cookie. Kaiba's eyes immediately zoned in on that double-fudge chocolate cookie with white-chocolate chips and Macadamian nuts.

"Cookies? For breakfast?" He held his hand out for the cookie. "Where did you get the cookie anyway? You know better than that." Mokuba, seeing his brother reach for _his_ cookie, made an immediate decision and stuffed the whole cookie in his mouth.

"Mokuba!" Nadina giggled to herself. Kaiba looked exasperated as Mokuba evidently decided that a lecture from his brother was better than letting go of his cookie.

"Anyway, like I was just saying," Mokuba said with his mouth full. "Did you see that bouquet Seto ordered for you?"

"No, I haven't."

"It's in the living room."

"I'll go take a look." Nadina started to get up, before noticing Kaiba blocking her way. "Kaiba?"

"It's not a big deal, really." She could swear his face was tinted with color. "I remembered you said you loved flowers."

"I do." He gave up and she pushed herself into the living room as her breath was caught. "It's gorgeous!" 

It wasn't really, to Kaiba's eyes. It was a little on the wilted side, the wild rose and lily combination, thrown together at the last moment by a harried florist who had already put together a hundred Christmas corsages or bouquets. Most girls would have found it disappointing, but Nadina's eyes were shining.

"It's beautiful, Kaiba." She lifted a rose to her face and suddenly, startlingly, she was more beautiful than any girl that Kaiba's ever known. So aglow with life and happiness that his heart had lifted in a quick rise of wonder.

It also brought him a little ache. How long had she gone without the basic care and love or even the tiniest token of affection that everyone was entitled to, he wondered, and did she realize that she was cradling the rose? Or that she was stroking the petals?

Nadina glanced up and saw Kaiba watching her. He was standing at the door with Mokuba by his side. She wondered what he was thinking. He had the strangest look on his face, as though he didn't know what to make of the sight, but there was such tenderness in his eyes, she knew she didn't need to worry about anything.

"There's more flowers in the hallway and upstairs."

"Really?" She looked delighted.

"Come and see," he suggested. As she stood up, something shimmery fell from the folds of her dress. Kaiba bent down to pick it up.

"Um…I've kept that with me ever since you left." She hastened to explain as Kaiba lifted up his Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon card. He stared at it for the longest time, before finally turning back to her.

"Oh…" He offered it back to her, his expressions betraying nothing. 

"Oh no, now that I'm here with you, perhaps you should hold on to it." She rejected as her face heated up. He probably thought she was silly for holding on to something like this. But he took it back without another word. Their eyes met and they stared at each other in silence. Kaiba finally broke the silence,

"About the school…" He cleared his throat. "I have already enrolled you as a student in Domino High School."

"Huh…" Nadina looked at him dumbly for a second before her face lit up. "Oh, you mean school…"

"Yes, you'll be having the same classes I do so you don't have to worry about anything."

"I won't worry." The look she gave him was so trusting and faithful that his face darkened in color as he fake coughed and turned away.

"You'll began school the day after tomorrow. You have another day to rest up. I've already gotten your wardrobe taken care of."

"Thank you, Kaiba." The voice was soft and Kaiba turned around. Naidina's smile reached his heart and his very soul.

"Thank you for everything."


	10. It Takes More Than A Step To Success

The next day went fast, consisted of Nadina worrying and fussing about her first day at school. Kaiba, who was not up to comforting her anxiety, escaped to his office right after breakfast, leaving Mokuba to reassure Nadina that everything's going to be all right.

And when Nadina's big day finally arrived…

"Nadina, when are you going to come out?!" Kaiba demanded, pounding on the door with Mokuba dancing at his side. Both Kaiba brothers had dressed in their school uniform and were waiting for the last member. But the last member seemed reluctant to emerge from her room.

"Kaiba, I'm not going!" The willowy brunette heard the girl shout from inside the room. "Have you seen how short this skirt is?!"

"I don't care!" Kaiba yelled back. "All I care about is getting to school on time."

"Like I said, I'm not going!"

"Don't make me go in there." He threatened, growling in his most dangerous voice. 

The door flung open, almost causing Kaiba to loose his balance, and Nadina swept out, scowling more fierce than anything he's ever seen.

"I'm going to kill you, Kaiba." She threatened. "I'm going to kill you, I don't care whether you like it or not, I don't care if I saved you before, I don't care if I'm living in your house, as long as you make me wear this to school, I'll kill you."

"Feel free to try." He said simply, looking bored. "It's not like I'll kick you out just because you're trying to kill me." He added sarcastically. Nadina stomped her feet.

"What kind of school is school?" She exclaimed. "Why would school make you wear this sort of clothing if you're there to learn?!"

"I don't know and I can't change the policy, now hurry up." Kaiba ordered, hustling his brother and Nadina to the limo that's waiting for them outside the front doors of Kaiba Mansion. 

"But I look like a _prostitué._" She moaned as she slid into the seats of the limo after Mokuba.

"A what?" Kaiba was confused as he sat down next to her.

"A prostitute!" She snapped. "If Marik saw me right now…" She trailed off. "Never mind." Kaiba looked over and saw tears misting over her eyes. He cleared his throat.

"So, do you remember everything I've told you?" He picked up a small backpack and handed it to her. "Your books are in here and so is everything else you'll need." She nodded demurely, then gave him a weak smile as she played with a strand of her hair.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this. This is way better than to marry Blake Malone when I'm eighteen."

"But remember," Kaiba warned. "Some guys are very bold at school and since you've never been at a school before, you have to be careful. You don't have your bodyguards with you and you won't be protected. With your fine beauty, you can't afford to be naïve . It's dangerous and stupid."

"I'll try to remember not to be naïve." Nadina promised, nodding her head, her promise seemed almost comical, it was so ridiculously put.

"If you have any trouble, I'll be there."

"Okay."

They dropped Mokuba off first, then reached their own school. Eyes turned as the piercing ocean blue-eyed billionaire and the ethereal beauty beside him walked through the crowds at school. Whispers began to spread and soon, everyone was talking about the young girl with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the crimson rose that had been seen walking with Seto Kaiba.

"Here's the classroom, I need to go to the office for a second to take care of some things for you. Go on in and ask for the teacher." Without waiting for Nadina to say anything, Kaiba took off on his long legs for the school's main office.

"Here goes nothing." Nadina took a deep breath, adjusted her uniform, then walked into the classroom.

She froze as soon as she stepped into the room and stared at all the activities with amazement and bewildered confusion. There were students, kids her age, sprawled all over the place. There were boys that were laughing and roaring boisterously. There were girls that giggle and flirted with a group of guys that had hairs Nadina couldn't begin to identify. There were the nerds and geeks, who surrounded one boys staring at his laptop. Then, there were the girls who talk quietly among themselves. Scattered about there and there were loners that sat reading or looking out the window.

Nadina was biting her lips, wondering what she should do when she spotted the last group over by the windows. They were concentrated on something held in their hands as the group was consisting of six members. One girl and five boys. Once in a while, one of the two holding some objects in their hand would say something. Cheers, teases, and encouragement were passed during every turn.

The groups seemed to be focusing on the two holding what looked like…_cards_, in their hands. One was a boy with tri-colored spiky hair, while the other one was a sandy blonde. And unlike other groups, the friendship from this group seemed to be tight and the boys were not as rambunctious as the others.

Nadina made up her mind and crossed over to them hesitantly, hoping to get somewhat of an idea or clue of what to do from them. She was so focused on what to say to them that she didn't notice she was already standing next to the girl.

"Excuse me?" She finally managed to squeeze out of her tightened throat. The girl turned. She was a brunette with a fine figure and bright blue eyes. "Can you tell me where the teacher is?" The girl studied her and smiled warmly.

"The teacher's not in yet, but my name is Téa." She held out her hands. Nadina gratefully shook the friendly girl's hand.

"I'm Nadina." 

"You must be new here." Téa began good-naturally. "Which school did you go to before?"

"I've never been to a school before. I've always had a tutor." Talking about Edward brought forth a new wave of sadness for Nadina. But if Téa was surprised or saw her sadness, she didn't say anything. Instead, she brightened up.

"Hey, let me introduce you to the boys." She turned over to the group and called a time out. The sandy blonde seemed reluctant to put a hold on his game.

"Aw, Téa," he complained. "I just got this super killer idea that might actually crush Yug. Ya sure picked a fine time to stop the game."

"Who's this?" A fine, refined voice came from the white-haired boy. Nadina was delighted to hear the slight British accent that accompanied his words.

"Guys, I want you to meet Nadina." Téa introduced. "She's new at our school. Nadina," she turned back to the girl. "These are my best friends."

"Hiya, Nadina." The sandy blonde grinned and stood up. "I'm Joey Wheeler and—"

"I'm Tristan." One of the tallest guys in the group winked. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ryou Bakura, but everyone just calls me Bakura." The white-haired boy with the accent introduced, offering his hands.

"I'm Duke Devlin." The guy that spoke was toying with a dice. His piercing green eyes were emerald green and his charm was as quick as lightening. "I own a game shop just down the block."

"And last but not least…" Téa motioned to the tri-colored hair boy.

"I'm Yugi Muto." He was a bit on the short side, but doesn't seem to be self-conscious about it. He was just as independent as the others as they horsed around.

"Hi," Nadina flushed with shyness. Her words lilting and melodic and her accent softened the words. "I'm Nadina. Pleasure to meet you all."

"You're accent is entirely too charming," Duke made his move. "Where did you come from?"

"Actually, I came from England, several miles away from London." Nadina told him.

"So, Nadina," Yugi started in cheerfully. "What brings you here to Domino City?"

"Visiting." the heiress of the Ishtar family was quick to say, remembering what Kaiba had told her. "Meanwhile, I thought I'd check out what schools are like here."

"Geez, ya mean ya actually wanted to come to school?" Joey drawled, his Brooklyn accent thick and lazy. "I'd do anything to switch places with ya."

"You wish." Tristan gave him a playful punch in the arm. Joey tagged him back, and the male sporting ritual began. Nadina watched as the two competitive, well-over-five-foot-tall "little boys" sparred with each other in front of her. She immediately spotted the strong bond of friendship between them. Through their rough exteriors, Nadina could see that those two friends held their friendship high, though both unwilling to show it.

__

No, Joey, Nadina thought silently._ You wouldn't want to take my place. Not for anything._ Out loud, she asked,

"So when does class start?" 

The tagging stopped and was followed by a rustle of boys looking at their watches. The bell promptly rang as soon as Joey opened his mouth.

"Right now," Duke sighed. 

"Perhaps I better go find the teacher then," Nadina gave a nervous laugh. 

"Yeah," Yugi nodded.

"Let's hang out together at break!" Téa added, giving her a friendly wave.

Students quickly settled down as the teacher entered the room. Nadina was quickly called upon to the front of the class.

"Wow, who's that mysterious frosty blonde?" Kaiba lifted his eyes from his book and glowered silently at the guy who made the remark to his friend.

"Hey, man," his friend pointed out. "Check out her killer legs." Kaiba willed himself not to jump up and kill the guy at the very moment.

"Class," the teacher started once Nadina was standing in the front. "Today, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself, Nadina, and tell us a little about yourself."

"Hello," Nadina gave a smile and waved. "My name is Nadina. Nadina Ishtar." 

__

Ishtar! Yugi's head snapped up from his desk and stared at the girl with shock. _Is she by any chance related to Marik Ishtar? What could she be doing here?_

Ishtar? Joey grunted as he heard the familiar name. _Oh yeah…isn't he that crazy creep that appeared during the Battle City? Yeah, I think that's what he name was… _He made a mental note to ask Yugi about it later.

__

Ishtar… Téa's brain was whirling with thoughts. _Wait! Isn't he the guy that took over people's minds? Even at one point Joey's? Is that his sister?_

"—I was just transferred to Domino City from England."

"Sweet, England." The first guy grinned wolfishly. Kaiba was silently beginning to fume. "I wonder if all girls there are like that."

"I heard that babes there are just as hot." His friend whispered back.

"Dude, let's transfer there!"

"You're on. I'm with you!"

__

Idiots…Kaiba's eye twitched. He sighed. In every class, there are always a few idiots like that.

"Alright Nadina, thank you. You may take your seat next to Joey Wheeler. Okay class, enough excitement for the day. Please open your book to page 169…"

Everyone sighed. Class has started.

"What? Not a trace found?! Are you sure you checked through every database possible?" Marik demanded.

"Yes, Master Marik." Clark said lowly, dropping his gaze.

"That can't be! She has to be around somewhere!" _Unless…she's…_ "NO!" Marik's eyes flashed. "She's alive around here somewhere! Fools! I want you to find her and bring her back to me!!!"

"Yes, sir." Without looking back, Clark turned and left the room. Marik sank back down in his chair and sighed, burying his face into the palm of his hands.

_Nadina…oh, sister…where are you?_

"So Nadina, what do you think of our school?" Yugi asked as he took a big bite of his lunch at lunchtime. 

"It's wonderful!" Nadina said enthusiastically. "Everything is so new for me, so cool!"

"What were your lessons like before?"

"Well…" Nadina's expression looked pained. "It wasn't like this." She finally replied simply, her voice closing the subject.

"Hey, Nadina," Joey spoke up, staring at her thoughtfully with his dark eyes. "I don't know if this has anything to do with you, but do you happen to know a guy named Marik Ishtar?"

Nadina gasped and the whole table blanched.

"Joey!" Téa hissed as Tristan rammed his elbow through his friend's ribs.

"Nice going, bonehead." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Nadina, what Joey was trying to say is that there was a guy named Marik that we met during the Battle City."

"Battle City?" Nadina echoed curiously, wondering what her brother was doing in Domino City on one of his "business trips."

"Yeah, it's the big tournament that Kaiba was hosting." _Speaking of Kaiba, _Yugi thought to himself as he stared at the back of his arrogant classmate, sitting at the next table back to back with Nadina. _Why is he sitting so close to us today? He usually sits at the other end of the cafeteria or he doesn't bother showing up at all. What is he doing?_

"Really?" Nadina's voice brought his back.

"Yeah, and Marik was there. Man, was he creepy!" Joey sighed and took a swig of his soda. Nadina turned her face away, hiding the tears the misted over her eyes.

"We were right, weren't we, Nadina?" Yugi's voice was grim now. "Marik's your brother!"

"Her brother!" Duke looked stunned. "But how can that be? How can that coward Marik have a sister as sweet and as divine as Nadina?"

"Why, Nadina? Why are you here? Why—" Yugi was interrupted by an angry voice.

"Why don't you mind your business for once, Yugi?!" Kaiba's tall, angry shadow all of a sudden loomed over their table. "Why don't you and your little cronies leave her alone." His face was pale with rage and his voice was low and dangerous.

"Kaiba…" They watched silently as Kaiba helped Nadina over to his table.

"Something is going on between these two." Tristan frowned at the two figures with their heads bowed and talking in low voice. After listening to Kaiba's deep soothing voice, they watched as Nadina nodded and brushed her tears away.

"Yeah," Bakura added. "What does Kaiba have to do with all of this? How does he fit in?"

"It almost seemed like they know each other." Joey drawled lazily. Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Wow, did you figure out all by yourself, Sherlock?" Duke asked sarcastically.

"This is so weird." Téa pursed her lips. "First, Kaiba was absent at school for almost a month for unknown reason, now Marik's sister appears and seems to know Kaiba."

"Hmm…"

Later that day, during the break in the hallway, Duke approached Nadina.

"Hey, Nadina." He smiled broadly as he came up to her.

"Hello, Duke." Nadina turned to him before turning back to her locker, where she was gathering her books.

"I don't know if Kaiba had told you this, but did you know there is a Christmas dance coming up?"

"No, no I don't."

"Would you—I mean, well," Duke ran a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture. "What I meant to say is that I'd really be honored if you'd let me escort you the dance."

Nadina looked up at him steadily with her dark indigo eyes, before looking back down uncomfortably, "I'll have to ask Kaiba." She said the first thing that automatically popped to her mind.

Duke looked shocked and hurt at the same time, "Why? Is he taking you? What does he have to do with anything? Why do you have to ask him for his permission?"

The questions startled Nadina. No, of course Kaiba wasn't taking her. It's just that being with her brother so long and having to ask permission for everything became a habit. And when she moved in with Kaiba, Kaiba habitually replaced Marik's role in Nadina's mind. She had promptly forgotten that Duke knows nothing about her own situation with Kaiba and tried to explain as best as she could, though leaving Duke confused and more confused.

"No, of course he's not taking me. It's just that it would be the right thing to ask for his permission first." She brushed a lock of her curl away from her face and shut her locker, still wondering with amazement at the concept of Kaiba taking her to a dance. In the girl's innocent mind, Kaiba was older than she was and had some sort of connection with her own brother, therefore, besides a sibling relationship, nothing more could go on between them. She walked off to class, leaving Duke with a frown of confusion on his face staring at her retreating figure.

Nadina meant to ask Kaiba about the dance immediately, but had to put it off until that afternoon.

"Kaiba?" Kaiba looked up from his computer and managed to soften his stern face at the figure that just stepped into his office.

"Yeah, Nadina, what can I do for you? Is Mokuba getting on your nerves?" He smiled wryly.

"Oh no, he is a perfectly sweet kid, but what I want to talk to you about is…" She hesitated.

"Go on."

"About the dance that's coming up," she finally said. "I knew nothing of it until Duke asked me to go with him today. And since I'm sure you have no other plans for me, perhaps I should accept—"

"Don't be silly, Nadina." Kaiba interrupted. "Of course you're not going to with Duke. You're going with me."

"_I am?_"

"Of course," Kaiba faked an incredulous look, as if it had been obvious. Instead, inside, he felt like fainting. He had made the instant decision after seeing the soft shine in Nadina's eyes as she glowed at the fact that a guy had asked to be her escort. No doubt that her brother had never let her participate in any social event such as Christmas dances. Going with Duke was too dangerous and his instinct had immediately offered himself as a safe escort. A part of him moaned at the decision he's made, but the bigger part of him wanted to see her happy this Christmas. Too see her laugh and smile her radiant smile as she had done that day he gave her the flowers.

"Okay!" She gave him a small smile, not as radiant, but almost.

__

Almost…

And for now, that was enough.


	11. A Brother's Anxiety

"Hey, you guys," Joey's usually adorable face was lined with a thoughtful and confused frown as he called the group to attention.

"Yes, Joey?" Yugi sat his backpack down beside his desk.

"You know Nadina? That new girl? The frosty blonde that everyone's whispering about in the hallways?"

"Yeah…people's been whispering about her?" Yugi looked up.

"Yeah!" Tristan nodded. "Just yesterday, when Joey and I got mop duty, we heard more people whispering about Nadina than you'd ever imagine." 

"Really?" Duke interrupted. "What are they saying?"

"That doesn't matter," Joey cut through. "It's not what they're saying, it is what I saw."

"What did you see, Joey?" Yugi asked curiously, leaning forward.

"Do you know that she leaves and arrives at school everyday in Kaiba's limo?" 

"Really?" Téa gasped.

"_Kaiba's _limo?" Duke echoed, his expression was crushed.

"Everyday?" Tristan also looked stunned.

"Nadina?" Bakura frowned and shook his head dismissively. "Are you serious, Joey?"

"I'm serious!" Joey insisted, brushing the sandy bangs away from his eyes. "Everyone's talking about it. Besides, I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Maybe you need glasses?" Téa was still doubtful.

"No, guys, I'm serious! How can I need glasses? There's only _one_ Nadina in this school. There's only one girl that looks like that, with that color of hair and everything."

"Wow, that's strange." Yugi was thinking hard. "What is Kaiba and Nadina's relationship with each other?"

"Long distant cousins?" Bakura suggested. "Maybe he's embarrassed about it."

"Yeah! I think that could be it!" Duke agreed, shaking his head viciously. Tristan gave him a look from the corner of his eyes.

"Duke, you feeling okay, man?"

"Perfectly, Tristan. I just think that's their relationship."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you like her." Duke's face reddened and he turned away to stop himself from flicking a dice at Tristan. Instead, he began playing with his dark hair and a few dices in his hand. Joey distracted Tristan from taking a closer examination at Duke.

"Well, well, well, speaking of the devil." His lazy Brooklyn drawl twang in the air. "And the very devil appears right in front of us."

The group turned toward the doorway and saw Kaiba walking into the room with his usual stern, authoritative, arrogant strut.

"Jeez, talk about being dramatic." Tristan's dark and handsome feature was comical. Kaiba either heard him or sensed the looks coming from Tristan's corner.

"You got a problem, Taylor?" He arched one eyebrow and glared.

"Right back at you, Mr. CEO." Tristan fired back.

"Listen, maybe you and your monkey friends should stay out of my way and that includes that third-rate duelist, Wheeler." Kaiba sneered as he looked over at Joey, who was fuming. Téa was fanning him as if she saw the smoke that was drifting out of his ears.

"Hey, you better watch who you're talking to, moneybags!" Joey snarled, jumping to his feet.

"Oh, that's right. I shouldn't be mean to the big scary puppy dog." Kaiba smirked. "He might bite. Tell me, Wheeler, if I throw a bone, will you chase after it?"

"You…you—" Joey was white with rage. "I'll show you what I'll do." With a leggy leap, the sandy blonde hopped over a desk and his hands closed around Kaiba's collar.

"Joey, no!" Téa looked horrified.

"Hey, buddy, calm down." Tristan said firmly, jumping after his friend and putting his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Joey, have you forgotten the consequences of fighting in class?" Yugi held Joey back.

"Nice grip, Wheeler," Kaiba looked undaunted and even a little bored. "But I suggest you let go while your arm is still attached to your body."

"Joey, this isn't the time to loose your temper." Tristan was still trying, his grip on Joey not loosing. But Joey was enraged and he shook the taller boy's hand off his shoulder.

"Back off, Tristan, I'm going to show Kaiba that just because he's a rich arrogant spoiled brat, that doesn't mean he can look down his nose at us."

"Oh, now he's done it." Bakura whispered to Duke as Kaiba's face did a 180-degree change from bored to fury at Joey's description of him.

No one knew what would have happened if Nadina's voice didn't interrupt them at that point.

"Kaiba," she called out in an utterly feminine helpless voice that caught Kaiba's attention at once. "I need your help, my hair is caught on my book bag." He jerked Joey hand off his school uniform collar.

"Consider yourself lucky this time." He said, casting Joey a dark, acidic look before heading off to help Nadina untangle her curly locks of hair from her backpack, where it was caught on something.

"It's caught on the zipper, Nadina." They heard him say as he pulled out the lock of hair. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know."

"You were almost toast there, Joey." Téa let out a deep breath.

"When the damsel in distress gives a cry, the Prince Charming on white horse goes running." Duke muttered acidly. "Just peachy."

"Nah, I would have beaten that egomaniac to a bloody pulp." Joey dusted himself off importantly, though his group discovered a shot of relief dart across his face.

"Yugi?" Bakura waved a hand in front of Yugi's eyes. Yugi seemed to be focusing hard on something.

"Guys," Yugi turned to them. "Kaiba seems totally different when he's with Nadina. I mean, just look at them."

Everybody averted their eyes to the handsome couple standing together. Kaiba had untangled the silky lock of hair from the backpack zipper and Nadina was looking up at him with light shining adoringly in her eyes. Then, she took out a notebook from her pack and opened to a page, pointing something out to Kaiba. Kaiba leaned down to take a closer look, while explaining something in his deep voice. They watched as Nadina nodded and slipped the notebook back into her backpack before waving and heading for her seat. Kaiba bothered to lift up his own hand as she departed, then returning to his own seat and opening a black, thick hardback.

"You're right." Duke said finally.

"They are close." Bakura observed.

"Obviously." The creator of Dungeon Dice Monster snapped before Joey brought up another sore subject.

"Hey, the Christmas dance is coming up this Saturday. Who are you guys taking?"

_Where is she? _Marik Ishtar paced back and forth in his study, beads of sweat hanging off the ends of his bleached blonde bangs. _It's been more than a week and not a trace of her was found. How is she? Is she okay? _Where is_ she?!_

Marik was a mass of tiredness, anxiousness, fear, and longing. Even though he's been on trips that lasted way longer than a week, he'd never gone worrying about Nadina like this. Not knowing whether she's alive and well, or sick and dying. 

_What the hell does she think she's doing? _He silently fumed. _She's never ever even left home. The furthest she's ever been was to London, with me and the Blacks. What is she doing, wondering around the unknown world depending on her naïve senses and her beauty attracting unwanted strangers?_

"Master, you're going to make yourself sick if you don't eat something." Curt poked his head in and murmured softly. Marik waved his hand.

Without Nadina, he doesn't care.


	12. Moonlight Kiss

__

I wish Marik was here, Nadina looked out her window at the one star that shined brilliantly in the midnight black sky. _I wish he was here to see his sister on one of the most exciting days of her life._

It was the night of the Christmas dance. After this dance it would be Christmas break. Nadina shivered as she stood up from her cushioned windowsill and closed the window to the cold winter night breeze.

Even though Kaiba was only…Kaiba, to Nadina, she was still very conscious of a very natural desire to find favor in his sight. She knew her good points and made most of them, with the taste and skill which was a fortune to a now poor and pretty girl.

Tarlatan and tulle were competent for occasions such as these, so she enveloped herself in them on this very night, following the sensible English fashion of simple dress for young girls. Got up charming little trimming of fresh flowers, very few trinkets, and all manner of dainty devices, which were both sensible and very becoming.

"It's not the most expensive or fancy, but very sensible and becoming. It would be unjust ask Kaiba for anything new or expensive." Nadina reasoned with herself as she put on her own silk brocade ball gown that she had arrived in the first day to Kaiba Mansion, which Kaiba had it cleaned and made back as good as new. Being a girl with sense in fashion of dressing for occasions like this, she covered the dress with a cloud of fresh illusion, out of which her white shoulders and golden hair emerged with a most artistic effect. Her hair resembled spun gold while her skin like heavy cream.

Her hair, she had enough sense to leave alone, after gathering up the thick waves and curls into a tasteful knot at the top of her head. Delicate golden strands dangled down, framing her pretty face.

"I suppose it's not as fashionable." She allowed as she contemplated herself in the mirror, with an innocent yet profession air. "But it's becoming, and I can't afford to make a fright of myself." She had said the same to the Téa, Serenity, and Mai, when advised to puff, braid, curl, or cramp her hair, as the latest style commanded. "It doesn't matter whether Marik is here or not to see me. I want him to be proud if he sees me, not ashamed." 

Instead of asking Kaiba for any ornaments of any sorts, Nadina looped her fleecy skirts with blushing, blooming clusters of roses, and framed the white shoulders in delicate green vines. The effects of fresh flowers instead of jewelry made her all the more charming, flattering, and went well with her figure.

She surveyed her white satin slippers with girlish satisfaction, and chasséd down the room, after fastening a wreath of red rosebuds in her hair, interweaving strands of hair with the garland of flowers. Diamond tiaras, whether fake or real, was in fashion for this Christmas dance. But not having one of her own, she made do with the fresh blossoms that looked just as attractive.

She looked unusually radiant and graceful as she glided away, the blue lapis drops styled like a cluster of roses dangling from her earlobe, and because being taught not to ever since she was small by Marik, she seldom ran.

"Wow, Nadina." She met Mokuba on the way to the living room. "You're a living portrait!" His eyes was large and his jaws slightly agape. "I can't wait until big brother sees you. You reminded me of one of those large pictures that they hang in museums."

"Thank you, Mokuba." She retrieved her shawl from the hall closet. The gauzy, silvery-white embroidered shawl hung loosely from her elbows. "That's a very sweet thing to say. I bet you're not going to have any girl problems when you grow up."

"Sweets for the sweet." Mokuba chimed saucily, winking. Nadina laughed aloud, while wondering if the younger had picked up the line from the older Kaiba.

Nadina waited for Kaiba inside the living room, and at once arranged herself under the crystal chandelier, which had a good effect upon her hair, until she thought better of it, and went away to the other end of the room, as if ashamed of the girlish desire to have the first view a propitious one. It so happened that she could not have done a better thing, for Kaiba came in so quietly, as it was his way, that she did not hear him; and as she stood at the distant window, with her head half turned, and one hand gathering up her dress in the British belle way, the slender, white figure against the wine red curtains was as effective as a well-placed statue.

_Fresh and sweet as a rose, _was Kaiba's first thought as he stared at the lone figure who glowed from the moon's silver light.

Nadina turned and caught sight of Kaiba standing by the doorway. She turned from her position by the window and crossed over to him.

"Good evening, Kaiba." She said winsomely, an engaging smile curved on her lips.

"Good evening, Nadina. You look wonderful." 

"Thank you," she managed to say shyly. Lowering her eyes from his deep gaze, she fidgeted with her gloves. "I used the flowers you sent for me…" She said nervously, not sure of what to say or how to act with Kaiba looking at her that way. "I replaced the tiara with the roses…I hope you don't mind, and maybe if you mind, I'm sure one of the girls would lend me—"

"No." Kaiba's voice was abrupt. "I like you in roses." He said more gently. Nadina lifted her head to face him.

He looked just as wonderful and the thought of entering the ballroom on the arm of such a personable man almost caused Nadina to pity the other girls from the school with the bottom of her heart.

"Here are your flowers." Kaiba walked over to her, her corsage in his hands. He snapped the dainty silver bracelet over her wrist.

"Oh, how pretty! Thank you." A wave of shyness overwhelmed her and she lowered her eyes to the delicate dozen of mini red roses at her wrist. Kaiba looked as uncomfortable as he felt, he kept checking his watch and looking around, as if expecting some unexpected visitors.

"Well, shall we leave?" He finally said, offering his elbows. Nadina took it gratefully, placing her hand delicately at the crook of his elbows.

"Any minute now, Mokuba's going to prance on us with his camera." She whispered.

"Don't worry," the usual smirk played on Kaiba's lips. "I have already taken the film out of the camera."

"Aw, to ruin the poor boy's fun. It's obvious that Mokuba is more excited about this than the both of us put together." Nadina teased, feeling more comfortable with Kaiba now than before.

"I must warn you, though." Kaiba's voice took the serious tone. "I don't dance."

"You mean you don't know how to dance?" Nadina's face reflected her surprise.

"No. I _know_ how to dance. I _don't _dance." Kaiba opened the limo door for her and missed the crestfallen look on her face.

"Oh." It was hard for Nadina to hide her disappointment. This _was_ a dance, after all. What is she suppose to do for the next four hours if Kaiba refuses to dance?

"But unlike all the asinine and tedious dancing that our school has been accustomed to before, this Christmas dancing requires ballroom dancing. Which, if you could find yourself a couple of partners, you will do fine, I'm sure."

"I suppose so." Nadina answered dully, knowing that there was no way that she would be dancing with anybody else. Born from a traditional family, she knew that it would be incorrect to accept another guy for an escort or partner if he was not a male cousin or brother or if they hadn't been engaged. She had already pushed that rule to its limits, allowing Kaiba to be her escort and living his in house with only Mokuba as a source of chaperon, she felt that he was an exception, since her naïve heart accepted him only as a brother and nothing more.

"And here we are, then." Kaiba's low voice informed her as the limo stopped in front of the hotel. He got out and held out a hand for her. She placed her own hands in his and daintily stepped out.

"Nadina!" She heard her voice as she stood beside Kaiba, who was telling the driver where to pick them up later and when. She turned and saw Serenity, Mai, and Téa waving at her, all of them lavishly gowned and sparkling tiaras sparkling atop their hair.

"Wow, you look wonderful." Téa complimented in awe. "I'll bet that there's not a girl here that can outshine you tonight."

"I swear I'm jealous." Mar sniffed good-naturally, giving the Ishtar heiress a friendly wink. "Another blonde, even prettier with more golden hair than I have."

"Mai, don't say that," Nadina was embarrassed. "You guys all look beautiful. Your dates must be proud to be your escorts."

"Yep, I can't wait to see how my big brother Joey would dance tonight." Serenity said in her sweet voice. "I spent all of my time teaching him how to dance. Don't be too demanding with him, Mai, he still hasn't quite got the Cotillion down."

"With Joseph as my escort," Mai sighed. "Who can expect too much?"

"Speaking of escorts…" Téa looked past Nadina at Kaiba. "Your date looks pretty hot tonight." She whispered, leaning in with the circle of girls.

"Hon, I heard that you rejected Duke Devlin just to go to the dance with Kaiba, is that true?" Mai also leaned in.

"Well…" Nadina felt her complexion darken to a deep blush.

"Hey!" Joey's New York accent rang out. The girls looked over. "C'mon you guys! Let's get into the hotel" He shivered. "It's freezing out here!"

"Yeah, aren't you girls cold?" Tristan chimed in as he waved impatiently at the girls, clad in less than the guys were.

"Oh, whine, whine, whine," Mai scowled. "That's all you boys do."

"Hey, it's not our fault it's like fifteen below zero out here!" Duke snapped, rubbing his hands together, obviously sore at seeing Kaiba and Nadina together.

The apparatus in the ballroom had been entirely concealed with garlands of both fresh and artificial roses. The center of the dancing floor had been left for dancing. Tables holding two to eight had been arranged around the four sides, with each two tables screened by latticework, also festooned with roses. Nadina stepped into the ballroom and just gazed in her dazzled, rather exotic way.

"Wow, Nadina," Bakura commented. "You'll fit right in. Who'd have thought that roses would be the theme of this year?"

"Yeah, I thought it was diamond." Joey complained. "If I had known it was roses, I wouldn't have to spent all those big bucks getting Mai that tiara."

The group of friends sat down on a table held for eight, which Mai and Joey sat face to face. The others just came as a group of friends—more or less, anyway. It was Tristan who had finally convinced Joey to bring Serenity with them, which Joey finally agreed, but refused Tristan to be her escort, declaring that she was too young and was now doing a big brother's duty of watching her like a hawk.

Nadina and Kaiba settled down at a table for two near them.

__

This is so amazing. I'm all dressed up… Nadina felt like she was in a dream as she looked around the lavishly decorated room. A red tablecloth overlapped a white one diagonally on their table as two tall silver candlesticks was placed in the center, each on an end of a ravishing centerpiece of roses, fern, and lace.

But being her first social event, Nadina was self-conscious at herself in roses and not in tiaras, like all the other girls were in. She had no idea that she looked luminously beautiful in her gauzy white silk, like a white rose freshly plucked from a dew-damp garden. Nor did she see the soft shining of Kaiba's eyes every time his eyes swept past her.

"Excuse me, Nadina." Kaiba all of a sudden jumped up from his seat across from her, interrupting her dreamy trance as she floated away with _Clair de Lune, _softly playing in the background as the couples enjoyed beverage before dancing. Several couples were already on the dance floor dancing slowly to the music. 

__

I wish I could just have one dance… she thought wistfully as she watched those couples dance romantically with the moon shining in their eyes. She then turned toward where Kaiba was headed and found him talking to an older man, apparently looking like a business acquaintance. She watched as Kaiba reintroduced himself to the man and polite enthusiasm masking onto both of their faces. They shook hands and headed off together toward the coffee lounge. She sighed. It seems as if though Kaiba had caught the man staying at the hotel for the night and probably won't be back until after the dance was over. She hoped that he would remember to pick her up.

"Miss," she was interrupted with courtly waiter in a black tux. "Would you like a rose?" He offered her a white rose. "It's offered to every lady that is attending the dance." He added at her slightly confused look.

"Oh, thank you." She took a rose and fingered the satin ribbon tied to the stem, before dipping it into the tall vase on the table.

Another waiter stopped by five minutes later and inquired if she would like a very light dessert with her coffee after lighting the candles on the table.

"Today we offer Crème Brûleè, chocolate mousse, blancmange with very light vanilla flavoring—" Her eyes lit up. Not from wanting the sweets, but from the surprise of hearing that they actually serve blancmange. But the waiter took up her eyes lighting up as an invitation.

"I think you'll find it pleasing, Miss." He said with an encouraging smile. 

"Thank you." He set down the dainty small cut-glass crystal dish before her along with a small frosted-glass pitcher of sweetened cream. Nadina wasn't hungry, or even close to it, but somehow, the idea of focusing on a dessert is better than watching all the other couples dance.

__

I'm dressed up as a princess… But all alone… How lonely… She thought miserably. The whole ballroom was romantically dim, the only light was the scented candles that laid about here and there. But the dome shaped ceiling of the room have been painted especially for utopian under-the-sky dancing, because the whole ceiling looked breathtaking. Like it was the midnight sky shining over them. The stars glittered and were just as bright as real stars and it looked like a real night sky.

"Hey, you guys." Joey whispered from their table to his friends. "Look at Nadina, she's been alone for the past half an hour already. Where do you suppose Kaiba is?"

"I don't know, Joey." Yugi looked over thoughtfully through the lattices that separated the tables. It was hard to see in the dimness, since each table was only lighted by the two candles. He finally managed to peek through the rose covered latticework and saw that Nadina was looking lonely and blue.

"But you're right." He agreed after sitting back down.

"Kaiba just gone and left her?" Téa looked shocked.

"That Kaiba," Mai scowled fiercely. "What kind of a date is he? I knew he would pull something like this to that poor innocent girl."

"She looks so sad…" Serenity put in softly. Then she turned to her brother. "Big brother, why don't you ask her for a dance?" Turning to Mai, she put on a pleading face. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Mai?"

"Mind?" Mai huffed. "Of course not. In fact, I would refuse to recognize Joey as my date if he doesn't!"

"What?!" Joey squawked as he freaked. "How did _I _get stuck doing this?" He sent a look over to his best friend. "I suck at dancing, buddy." He said hopefully.

"Hey," Tristan held a hand up for surrender. "I would, old buddy, but remember? I already have a date?" He defended, motioning toward Serenity and then jerked a thumb over to Duke Devlin. "Ask Duke!"

For once, instead of his usual glare, Duke grinned widely and jumped up.

"Somebody's got to do the left-behind job." He said smoothly.

"And this was the guy that insisted he was also escorting Serenity." Tristan whispered back to Joey, who everybody could see the smoke coming form his eyes.

"Devlin, you're never dating my sister _ever_!" Joey threatened.

"Aw, c'mon, Joey," Duke winked saucily. "You don't want to dance with Nadina and you don't want her to be alone now, do you? Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." He turned and took a deep breath, putting a charming smile on his face and muttering under his breath to himself, "Now, Duke Devlin, you're going to show Nadina that she should have picked you to be her date."

"Oh boy, this I got to see." Mai declared as she pushed her chair back and walked over to the rosy divider. "Duke getting _rejected_!"

"Hey, I wanna see that too." Joey got up, followed by Serenity, Tristan, Yugi, and Téa.

"Nadina, you look lonely." They heard Duke say.

"That's a great opening line. What an idiot." Téa muttered. "Now she's going to reject him for sure."

"Nah…" Tristan said easily. "Just watch. Duke declared to me one other day that any girl he wants, whenever he wants, however he wants, he gets."

"The nerve!" Mai's eye twitched.

"Now we'll never let him live it down if he couldn't get Nadina." Joey grinned wickedly.

"I see Kaiba has just gone and left you." Duke's voice continued.

"_Idiot._" The girls gritted their teeth.

"—would you like to have a dance with me?" All the guys leaned closer.

"No, thank you, Duke." They heard Nadina politely refuse. "But it would be unright for me to leave my date to go with another when he was the one that escorted me here."

"B-but he has left you, hasn't he?"

"Kaiba's a very busy man. I'm sure he has good reasons." 

"Aww…rejected!" Joey pumped a fist into the air as he and Tristan high-fived. Téa glared at them.

"Guys, he's coming back!" Ryou whispered breathlessly, racing for his seat. There was a scramble as everyone bolted for their chairs. When Duke came back, head hung, dejected and low, everyone was seated innocently, chatting lightly about Duel Monsters.

"What's wrong, Duke?" Mai looked over at him and acted surprised that he came back so soon. She took a closer peer at his face, "Don't tell me…"

"She rejected me!" Duke burst out, loud enough to make everyone jump.

"Yeah, yeah, we already know that!" Joey hissed, looking over Duke's head at Nadina. Duke's eyebrows shot up and his eyes narrowed.

"How did you know?"

"Well we—"

"We could tell from your expression, of course." Tristan took over with a smooth and sober look. "And take our words, Duke, we feel just as bad as you do."

"Sure, sure." The creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters grumbled. He slumped down in his chair and sulked for the rest of the night.

Kaiba was deep into a conversation going well his way when he looked up from the coffee lounge into the adjacent ballroom. He looked through the couples on the dancing floor and his midnight eyes searched the one girl that had occupied his mind the whole night. His eyes finally found her, sitting alone at their table. The candlelight emphasized her ethereal beauty and made him remember the first time he saw her under the Ishtar Estate.

"—and if we take on the offer, the stock will increase by the minimum of 5% but the products produced would have to be—"

"You must excuse me, Mr. Kaguera." The elder businessman was suddenly interrupted.

"Why, of course, Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba offered no explanation. "Perhaps we could discuss this some other time in private."

"Perhaps." Kaiba looked back and gave him his cold signature smile. "I'll be looking forward to it."

__

Blancmange, the last time I had it was with Kaiba back at Ishtar Estate. Nadina thought as she eyed the pretty dessert, molded into the shape of a fancy heart. _And it ended up with Marik seeing both of us together._

"Are you trying to move the dish with your gaze?" A mocking, deep voice spoke from behind her, making her jump.

"Kaiba!" He seated himself egotistically down.

"Blancmange, I see."

"Care to have a taste?" She offered him a second spoon with the same insolent attitude. He took the spoon.

"I doubt it would taste as good as the one you made." At the unexpected compliment, Nadina felt her heart skip a beat as her face grew warmer.

__

Was that a compliment? She averted her gaze and turned to once again stare at the crystal dish.

"Except this time," Kaiba's chillingly soft voice continued. "Do you think it would be sweet…or bitter?"

She raised her eyes up to meet his piercing gaze. _He knows what I'm thinking about. He knows I'm remembering back._

Seeing her stiffened at him bringing back the past, Kaiba dipped his spoon into the dessert first and offered it to her as a peace offering.

"Tell me," he said more gently, his voice loosing all its cool and taunting tone. It sounded earnest and almost anxious. "I need to know."

At the sound of Kaiba's voice, Nadina's heart softened. She gingerly took the spoon. The same rich sweetened taste melted on her tongue, causing her to close her eyes to savor its richness.

"Mmm…" She opened her eyes and stared right into Kaiba's dark eyes, as dark and as blue as the midnight deep ocean. They stayed that way for a moment, before each simultaneously turned away. Kaiba coughed lightly and Nadina fidgeting with her corsage.

"So, what was it?" Kaiba's whisper floated to Nadina like part of the air.

"It was sweet."

"Good." Kaiba stood up abruptly and offered her hand. "Want to dance?"

"I thought you don't dance."

"I can change my mind if I find it worthwhile." Nadina modestly placed her own hand in his, her heart warmed by the way Kaiba hid his compliments behind rough words that only she could pick up. But as they walked out to the center of the floor, something dropped from Kaiba's clothes and landed on the floor with a small tinker. Kaiba dove for it, but Nadina was quicker. She was just about to hand it back when she realized what she was holding.

Her earring.

"Kaiba," she finally managed to say without trembling. Seeing the earring was almost like seeing back to the summer. "My earring. You kept it all this time?"

Kaiba hastily looked at his watch, avoiding her gaze. A bubble of laughter seem to erupted inside Nadina. And to remember how she had felt when Kaiba discovered that the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon had never left her after he left. She thought now how silly it was to feel embarrassed when Kaiba found out.

"Seto Kaiba," she hid a smile. "And you were making fun of me with your eyes that day you found out I always carried your Blue-Eyes with me! And here you are, carrying my earring with you the whole time."

"I was going to return it to you today." Kaiba defended himself by lying. But his date caught the slight color change on his fine dark features.

"Oh, sure. I believe that."

"Hey—" He started objecting before she as by his side, taking his elbow and toward the dance floor. She tiptoed up and whispered, her breath soft and tickling on his neck.

"I like that." She said before giving him a mischievous smile.

"You are so impudent sometimes." Kaiba ran a hand through his hair, his voice exasperated, though relieved that she wasn't going to pump him anymore on that topic. It was true, he had kept her handkerchief and earring with him ever since he left, but no need to let her know.

"And you are in denial."

A soft melody struck up and the couples in the room began dancing to the slow, inviting melody. Kaiba took over smoothly, bowing and taking her knuckles. He didn't exactly bow, but the angle of his body as he bent to lift a guest's hand in greeting clearly made every girl feel royal.

"We will continue this later." He said before taking her hand and placing his other hand on her lower back, swept her out to the dance floor, and began waltzing her to the music. She began gliding back and forth, as light as feather. 

__

This is like a dream…

If she were to represent the Ishtar name for just one dance, she would do them proud. Not once did she falter in the intricate steps. She had to admit that her partner was just as faultless in his execution of the dance pattern. She followed his strong lead with easy grace. 

Next came a lively polka and Nadina's soft dance slippers moved in fast steps as Kaiba twirled her around. They did a fast slide and a few breathtaking leaps, followed by another even more intricate turn. The people that weren't dancing applauded as they outshined all the couples on the dance floor. As the most handsome pair on the floor, they stood out. When the Cotillion began, she rested her hands lightly on Kaiba's shoulders. The white gauzy silk swirled around her ankles, making a soft whispering sound.

Across the room, she could see Téa and Tristan dancing. Téa was so graceful, that she appears to float. Her face flushed and her eyes grew all sparkly. Nadina was surprised at how good Tristan was at ballroom dancing. Dancing beside them was Joey and Mai, along with Duke and Serenity. She watched as Joey's piercing gaze burned a hole on Duke's back. She turned back and focused on the dance and relaxed in her partner's embrace. Nadina loved the Boston, a slow, gliding dance pattern after the waltz, and she felt as if she were floating.

"You like it?" Kaiba's throaty voice said beside her ears.

"Loving it." The world seems to have all disappeared. Now, nothing matter to them besides each other. They waltz and whirled on the dance floor, oblivious to any other couples beside themselves.

The Boston ended—Nadina could hear the guests clapping politely—yet, Kaiba's hold didn't loosen on her and continued to swirl her around the room. Their lights steps and turns, along with Kaiba's lead, Nadina found herself and Kaiba on the half-circle marble balcony away from all the other guests. Here, the grounds were blanched in moonshine, a dreamlike landscape touched by enchantment. They could still hear the sweet strains of music.

With the moon on his hair and his eyes dark and mysterious, Kaiba took Nadina in his arms and glided her over the marble in gallant, divine, enrapturing loops. Her skirt skimmed the reflecting white, clear, marble as a soft winter breeze lifted her hair like the tender touch of a phantom lover. But no, this was very real. Kaiba's hand on the small of her back was warm and reassuring.

He spun her over their open-air ballroom until the stars at the rim of the sky wheeled and blurred.

_Is this what love is about? _Nadina asked herself. _A moon-drenched waltz at midnight?_ She wished she could bottle this moment in a crystal jar but knew she could never capture this feeling any more than she could gather moonbeams in a net.

They waltzed and melted into one another's arms until at last Kaiba slowed, as if reluctantly realizing that the dance was over, but he did not realize his hold right away.

They stood on the marble balcony, the full moon as their background as well as millions of stars, glittering like diamonds on black velvet, staring into each others' eyes and loosing themselves in the deep soulful pools. It was silent besides the rustle of her skirt and the chirping of the crickets from the lawn under them.

Nadina's breath caught as she stared up into Kaiba's face.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now, especially that day under Ishtar Estate." The willowy CEO's words drifted around them like a breath of warm air. He slowly leaned down and she lowered her eyelids. His lips were soft and gentle as he brushed the side of her face with a kiss. Not on the lips, as a lover would have done, but a kiss from a friend that was so tender and warm that it surpassed the kiss of passion.

He pulled back and Nadina opened her eyes.

"A girl never forgets the man who gives her her first kiss."

"You had wanted to do this?" Her voice blended in with the cool winter breeze. Moonlight spilled across the rolling meadons and gave the night a ghostly quality.

"Yes, that day you helped me escape. It was the first time I've ever laid my eyes on you."

"Why didn't you that day?"

"I didn't want to take be taking something so innocent and precious from you."

"Thank you, Kaiba." Her lilting voice was sweet and earnest. 

"It's nothing." Kaiba was embarrassed. "You're shivering, let's go back inside." He took off his tux jacked and draped it over her shoulders as he led her back in. They sat back down at their table.

But Nadina's wonderful evening was crushed as she laid her eyes for the first time that night on none other than Ryou Bakura.


	13. I Want To Go Home

It was that night.

The night of the dance, if she hadn't made the mistake of turning back and seeing what she saw, then she could have been okay. But she did turn back and she did saw him.

But under the candlelight, he didn't look like Ryou Bakura. His light hair, his slightly darker skin glowing with the light of the candle, and his face.

Nadina thought that she was staring straight into the face of Marik. And although it wasn't, the shock of seeing Marik again made Nadina more heartsick for home than ever.

She grew so homesick that she was no longer bouncy and cheerful in Kaiba Mansion, she wasn't caring to try to do well in school, and leaves Yugi and his friends puzzled when she ignored them.

As for Kaiba, he didn't know what's going on with Nadina. She doesn't talk to him in the limo on the way to school, she doesn't give him the perky hugs which she use to give him often, and she hides in her room from him and Mokuba when they were all at home.

_Was it the kiss, maybe I was too bold? _He often debates the reasons when he's at his office. He remember the night of the dance. She had felt feather light and fragile in his arms when the danced. In the moonlight, she'd looked wispy soft and beautiful. Kaiba shook his head to get rid of the thought. _Or could it be too much stress from school? Is she coming down with something, like maybe she caught that flu from Mokuba last week._

Overall, he doesn't know. But he sure knows that he doesn't like being cold-shouldered in his own house. And if she _was_ giving him the cold-shoulder, he wants to know why.

Maybe it was time to have a talk with her.

"It's almost Christmas." Clark Black said to no one in particular at he looked outside the window, where snow was falling harshly.

"Hey, you're right." His twin all of a sudden popped up from behind the couch where he was half dozing off in front of the fire. Now that it was winter, their little lady was gone, and the Master isn't going on any trips, every worker—especially the Blacks—just lounge around the Ishtar Mansion with nothing to do and nothing to guard. After all, Marik did hire them to be Nadina's personal bodyguard and his own security team.

Clark jumped before swirling around. "Edward! What in seven hells are you doing there? And why do you have to be so bloody quiet?"

"Hey, I was taking a nap." His twin defended, holding up a hand before getting up and crossing over to his brother. "Why the hot temper?" Clark sighed.

"It's almost Christmas." He repeated himself. Edward looked at him dully.

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you remember what Christmas was like? Did you forget everything?" He waited a moment, then stomped over by the fireplace and ignoring his brother.

His brother trumped over to him. "I still don't get it." He stretched himself on the sofa.

"Nadina's birthday is tomorrow." Edward sat up, his eyes wide.

"That's right! Dang it! No wonder Master Marik seems depressed and more touchy than ever."

"Don't say that!" Clark gasped. "If Master hear you say that—"

"He won't," the younger of the brother interrupted. "He locked himself in his room remember?"

Someone coughed behind them.

"Ahem."

Clark whirled from the fireplace and Edward scampered up from the couch.

"Master!" With totally comical expression on both of their faces, they saluted, then wondered afterwards why they did what they did.

Marik ignored them as he walked over to the loveseat and sat down. He crossed his arms as a sullen look crossed his face.

"What's that under the Christmas tree?" He pointed out as he gestured to the gold paper wrapped box under the tree that the staff of Ishtar Estate had set up. Clark turned red before making a dash for the gift-wrapped box. 

"It's for Miss Nadina, sir, I though she might return in time…" But Marik was faster. Within a blink of an eye, he had the small package in the palm of his hands, looking at it as if it was a bomb detonator and would go off any minute.

"Master…?" Edward came toward them uneasily. But Marik wasn't listening.

_Nadina's birthday is tomorrow, she's going to turn fifteen. Even though I'm gone most of the year, I've never missed her birthday before. _He thought about what he had gotten her before he returned home from his last trip. _She would have loved what I got her this year. She's always said she wanted to see a real genuine pearl. She's got every kind of precious stones, just never pearls._

Marik slipped his free hand into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. He flipped the lid open with his thumb and stared at perfectly round, golden-pinkish cast pearl as big as a quarter.

It was a rare found that he had spotted while he was off in the West Indies. It was in an open market where he and his Rare Hunters were weaving through all the people when he spotted it.

In addition to that one pearl, he had a matching set of pearl necklace, earrings, bracelet, and the pearls for the hair on order which it just arrived this morning.

His fingers trembled as he shut the box bluntly. He turned and barked at Clark, broken from his trance, more upset and sad than ever.

"Save your foolish ideas! Take it away!"

He slipped the velvet box back into his pocket and left it there, alone and forgotten.

"Nadina." Kaiba came into the room and stopped when he saw Nadina curled up on the blue damask divan. 

"Yes, Seto?"

"Nadina, what's wrong with you these days?" Kaiba spared no time in launching into his lecture. "You're not trying in school, you refuse to communicate with me or Mokuba, and you are determined to not try to make any friends. But what I'm most worried about is your education."

"What does it matter? Men don't care whether a pretty girl has knowledge or not." Was the bitter answer from the girl. 

Kaiba paused and eyed her sternly. Then said, in his firm no-nonsense voice. "What's wrong with you? You don't still believe that junk that your brother filled your head with, do you?"

"And if I am?"

Kaiba was taken back by the unusual negative and sulky manner that Nadina was hostile giving him.

"Listen, I don't like your attitude, young lady." Kaiba's patience was wearing thin with the girl's sullenness. He no longer cared whether he sounded like an over-concerned father or not. "You better start shaping up, missy."

"Or what, you'll kick me out of your house?"

"I don't threaten girls with their weaknesses." Kaiba replied coldly. "But don't test me out. Because I'll bring on something you could take, but much worse then kicking you out of my house."

With that, he left the room. But by the end of the day, he would have wished that he wasn't so cold and hard.

"Mokuba, have you seen Nadina anywhere?" Kaiba walked into the little Kaiba's room. Mokuba looked up at his older brother and grinned. Then he put on a sober expression.

"No, Seto, I haven't." Then he looked concerned. "Why? Isn't she in the house?"

"No, I couldn't find her anywhere. Unless she's hiding." Kaiba ran an exasperated hand through his unruly chestnut colored hair. "But why would she be hiding?"

"Maybe because you yelled at her this morning." Mokuba suggested innocently.

"I didn't _yell_ at her." Kaiba grimaced at the sound of the word. "I simply gave her a lecture. She needed one."

"Well, maybe she's feeling bad over that."

"Maybe. Anyway, tell me when she gets back." Kaiba turned to walk back into his home office. "Tell her that I want to see her and that I don't have time for such tantrums."

Nadina was forgotten for a few hours as Kaiba furiously worked on the protocols and pacts of KaibaCorp. It was a week before Christmas and snow was heavily falling outside the young CEO's office, but he was too busy to look out. He worried unconsciously, but not to his own knowledge, until through the mists of work and silence, his phone rang, echoing through the whole room.

He snatched up the phone in his usual way and barked, "Kaiba!"

_"Hey, Kaiba,"_ an all-too familiar and usual annoying voice said from the telephone as Kaiba stared at the phone with disbelief.

"Wheeler?! How the heck did you get this number?" He jumped up. "This is a number that's filed and classified not to be accessed by just anybody."

_"Let's just say that I have a friend, whose friend, whose friend's friend, whose friend's brother—" _

"Never mind, I don't have the time to listen to you bark. What do you want?" He thought it would be better to ask rather than just to hang up on his. If Joey had taken time to find the number of the guy that refers him to "the puppy" or "the third-rate duelist" or even better, "the dueling monkey," then it could be important.

_"I just thought you might like to know,"_ Joey's obnoxious Brooklyn twang sounded irked. _"That we just saw your Nadina and she doesn't look very good."_

"What?!" Kaiba's heart thudded. "Get to the point, Wheeler, where is she and how is she?"

_"We saw her down at 3rd avenue Domino, when me, Yugi, and the other guys were shopping with Téa for Christmas."_

"_Where_ is she on 3rd avenue?" Kaiba growled, wanting to rip the words out of Joey's throat. 3rd avenue was one of the lower quality parts of the City of Domino, just thinking about Nadina in that section gave Kaiba the chills.

"She's at the bar, the bar where—"

"Catch you later, Wheeler." Kaiba managed to say before dropping the phone, grabbing his trenchcoat, and hurrying out the door, yelling on his way to inform Mokuba where he's going.

_"Hello? Hey, Kaiba, hold on!" _Joey's voice came from the phone that was hanging off the table. His voice could be heard saying to Yugi in the background. _"I think he just left. Man, Kaiba doesn't even know which bar I'm talking about. When he gets there, he's going to have trouble figuring out which saloon she's in."_ He hung up, hoping that Kaiba knows what he's doing.

Meanwhile, Kaiba got out of his limo and stood out in the middle of 3rd avenue, staring bewilderedly at the signs in front of him.

"Curse it!" He cursed under his breath. "I forgot to ask that third-rate duelist which saloon he saw her in!"

Shrugging his shoulders and stomping in the foot-thick snow to keep from shivering, he motioned his chauffeur to drive a circle around the block, and come back for him later. Afterward, he trudged through the thick, slushy snow to look into each one of the saloons.

"What is she thinking?" He muttered as he felt the coldness of the snow against his legs. "What is she doing in a bar?"

There were three saloons on 3rd avenue. Kaiba was more than relieved to not have found her in the first two he checked, considering that they were strip bars. He couldn't help the look of pure disgust on his face as he walked in, keeping his eyes off the stage and into the audience. But he had to force himself to look up once to make sure the girl on stage wasn't the girl he's looking for. Men acted peculiar when he entered. Maybe because he was younger than all of them and was the most successful. Some of them glared, some of them looked ashamed of themselves, and the drunken ones yelled at him to join them for a round of drinks.

"Sick fools." He trudged through the snow for the last saloon, hoping he would find her there as well as hoping he wouldn't find her there.

In five minutes, he was staring at the girl with the shock and disbelief on his face and almost didn't recognize her.

This bar was quieter and only several people occupied the room. The bartender was a heavyset man with coppery red hair and a droopy mustache. 

"—yeah, so I told him, 'Fine, if you want to do that, go ahead and do it!'" He heard Nadina's laugh as he found her sitting in front of the counter, talking to no one in particular. She sat perched on the high backless stool, wearing a taffeta gown. The airy skirt floated around her ankles, drifting folds of shimmery wisteria green. More lace trimmed shirring accented the bodice. The green made her eyes smoky and brought out the richness of her hair.

"Nadina? W—"

Kaiba almost fainted when he saw the pyramid stacked wineglasses. He turned toward the bartender, who shrugged.

"Hey, I tried to stop her." He defended. "From buying the drink, drinking the drink, and stacking my martini glasses. But she attacked me and almost scratched my eyes out when I tried to stop her. She declared that she bought all the drink and insisted that she paid for the glass as well. Heck, I'm not stopping her again."

"Hey, Mr. Bartender," Kaiba watched as Nadina waved her hand at the bartender. "I want another vodka. Black vodka. I think I can try another one n-now." She hiccuped. He watched as she pulled a glittering hairpin from her hair and gave it to the man. Her hair fell from the luscious honey colored knot on top of her head and her golden hair rippled around her face, spilling dramatically over her shoulders. The bartender, who the men were calling Martin, didn't even look at her, but absentmindedly took her jeweled hairpin, dropped it into a wineglass, where—Kaiba could see—a dozen hairpin was held, and gave her a glass of vodka.

Kaiba finally interfered. 

"Hey, no, you're not drinking that." He lurched forward and grabbed the glass. Nadina turned toward him with fire that Kaiba's never seen in her eyes before and swallowed hard.

"Kaiba?" He let out his breath slowly as Nadina's eyes focused and her anger dimmed. At least she seemed not as drunk as he thought she was. That is, until she slurred out the next sentence.

"What are you doing here? And where's M-Marik? I thought you two were p-playing cards together tonight. Remember? Friday n-nights, you guys get together to play poker?"

"No," Kaiba said curtly, staring at the drink in his hand. "And you're drunk."

"I'm n-not drunk." She protested. "Nevverrr drunk. I just got starrrrteed." She wavered in her seat. She turned to face Kaiba's piercing, stern gaze and gave a gulp. Then, she composed herself and lifted her head up proudly as she ordered a glass of champagne. "Y-you want to know why I chose today, Kaiba?" She drawled as the bartender got her drink ready.

"No," Kaiba said, cautiously sitting down beside her. "Why?"

"Today is a b-big day." Nadina eyed the vodka in Kaiba's grip and plucked it from his fingers and gulped it down with one swig. She coughed and Kaiba stared at her with horror and disbelief.

"It's my birthday today." She finally said lazily. "I turn fifteen. I want to try something new this year, since Marik isn't around anyway." She turned to the young businessman, smiling despite the frown he gave her. She daintily took the delicate champagne chalice and took a sip.

"Hey, Mr. Bartender," she called out. "This time, I want a Sherry, I heard that they are good."

"The name is Martin, I told you that already." Kaiba heard Martin grumble under his breath as he accepted another gem covered hairpin and dropped it in the martini glass. Nadina offered her drink to Kaiba.

"Wanna sip? This drink is like nectar and ambrosia all in o-one." 

"Disgusting," Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "You're going to make yourself sick drinking that garbage. You're going to get a splitting headache tomorrow along with a hangover." 

"A hangover…" Nadina repeated slowly, pronouncing each would as if it was in an ancient language.

"You're going to be throwing up all morning." Kaiba corrected himself. And he was going to get sick from listening to Nadina slur and talk nonsense. Why in the seven hells was he allowing her to drink all that junk?

__

She's depressed, he told himself. _Just humor to her today. Pamper her, it's her birthday. She's just depressed. She misses her brother._

She giggled all of a sudden. "A hangover," she repeated. "Oh, Kaiba, you're just so _funny_!"

_Oh, God…_

Kaiba remembers the effect of alcohol. First comes the giggles, then comes the tears, followed by total lost of control, and at last comes the hangover.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kaiba looked over a Nadina, who was bubbly and flushed. "I heard that if you mix a Bloody Mary with soda water, it tastes like an Italian Soda!" Without waiting for Kaiba's comment, she turned and began to order the concoction. "—can you put a cherry on it too? Yeah, with whipped cream and an umbrella." She finally nodded with satisfaction, smiling happily despite of Kaiba's stern look. When Martin offered Kaiba something, he refused.

"I'm serious, Nadina, you're going to make yourself sick." He said seriously.

"It doesn't matter." Nadina took a sip, then turned to wink at him. She wagged her finger at him, "My brother isn't here to see me. He doesn't want me anymore, so it doesn't really matter."

"Like I said earlier, you are drunk."

"It doesn't matter." She chirped in a high-pitched voice.

"It will matter in the morning." Kaiba muttered.

"You know what?" Nadina asked after finishing her second glass of Rose Hall with vanilla coke in silence. Kaiba refused to humor her by offering any sort of wonderment, so before she continued, she ordered a Bourbon. "I don't care if Marik doesn't want me anymore. I can do fine without that jerk." 

As if oblivious to the statement she has just made, she sipped at her drink calmly through a straw.

"Conceivably," Kaiba said shortly, watching her and still unsure of what to do. 

"I am perfectly serious." She looked perfectly serious, playing with her melting ice and concentrating on stacking her latest element on the next level of the liquor-glass pyramid. 

"You're not serious." Kaiba interrupted, scowling. "You're simply in denial that Marik still wants you." He jerked back when something hit him in the face, very closely to his eye. He glared at her as he realized that she had just flicked her cherry pit at him. In return, she giggled, made a face, and offered him a sip of her drink. Upset and not realize what he was doing, he took a sip. 

His eyes widened at the amount of alcohol that was in the drink. He gagged afterward, not from the liquor, but from the shock of how much alcohol was actually in the drink that Nadina's inhaling like air. His expression sent Nadina into another burst of giggles.

"How much alcohol does this thing have?" He asked, clearing his throat and disallowing to give the glass back to her. Nadina scowled when he didn't give her her glass back.

"Not enough..." She immediately summoned Martin and demanded a Scotch. Her cheeks was flushed pink, but the look in her eyes expressed that she was still depressed. When she finished half of her drink, she decided to order Kaiba a Boiling Mac, which he refused, but from the glare she gave him he unhappily drank it. He couldn't stand the alcohol, but had a feeling that if he doesn't drink it, Nadina would end up drinking the rest.

"You're too unhappy," she said from out of nowhere, pausing from playing with the remnants of her Scotch. "You are a very unhappy man. What you need to do is smile!" She smiled and hopped off the stool. "Have you ever heard that McDonald song? 'Put a smile on, put a smile on, everybody c'mon, put a smile on—'."

Kaiba groaned, realizing that Nadina was _really_ drunk.

"But you know," she added thoughtfully after he grabbed her and propped her back into her chair. "Being unhappy is better than being a jerk, so that's why I love you more than Marik. I mean, who n-needs a jerk anyway?" She sniffled and reached for the skirt of her dress.

"Wait—" Kaiba started but was too late as a loud _riiiip_ was heard and the inner silk petticoat of the dress was torn off by Nadina.

"You could have just asked for my handkerchief." Kaiba said crossly. "No need to rip your dress."

"I love you, Kaiba. I love you more and more and more and much more than I ever love Marik." Tears filled up her eyes and she leaned over in order to put her arms around Kaiba's tall frame. Kaiba nodded and agreed, more upset than embarrassed. Nadina was obviously missing her brother very much on her fifteenth birthday and now, with Kaiba here, she was desperately trying to convince herself that she doesn't need to have Marik in her life as long as she has Kaiba.

The thought of her being so desperate and sad and in denial made him feel bad. 

It also made him feel a boil of anger erupt within himself. Anger at Marik. At how he could make his own sister act this way. At the lack of love and care he's given her to make her feel so undesirable. At putting the thought that he hates her in her head.

Everybody was gone now from the bar, and only Martin, Nadina, and a fuming Kaiba was sitting in the room. And Kaiba was sure that the heat of his anger was radiating through the whole room.

"I'm sure your brother still loves you very much." Kaiba said after five minutes of silence and watching Nadina cry. She nodded, although there were still tears falling her eyes.

"I can live without him, Kaiba." She said softly. "I really can."

Kaiba was about to respond, but Nadina had swiftly turned back to the tired and warily bartender and asked for a cocktail. In turn, Kaiba groaned and shook his head in amazement, wondering why Nadina hadn't passed out yet.

"No more drinks for you, young lady." Kaiba said stoutly as he stood up. "I think I've let you had more than enough. Too much." He added to himself. "Come on, it's time to go home."

"No," Nadina whimpered as Kaiba put his arms around her. "Marik doesn't want me home, remember?"

"Let's go back to _our_ home." Kaiba said smoothly, not wanting to make her cry again tonight. "Come on," Kaiba said, reaching out for her hand. He draped her arm around his neck and hoisted her up with his arm around her waist. They stood up.

"Hey, Mister," Kaiba looked up as Martin handed something to him. He opened his palm and stared at the content that was dumped into it. He looked up at the bartender. Martin shrugged.

"I figured the lady would want them back." Kaiba nodded in gratitude and fumbled to put the diamond hairpins back into his pocket.

"Thank you. You shall be well compensated for all your doing tonight. And for all the drinks she didn't pay for." He added, remembering the point of the pins.

"Nah. Just glad to help out." Nadina was half unconscious with the alcohol as Kaiba brought her out to the limo, who was just rounding the block for the dozenth time.

"Back to Kaiba Mansion." Kaiba ordered, after gently seating her down. He managed to slip in after her. He was very self-conscious about Nadina's limp body leaning against him while his arm was still around her. He blushed madly to himself as she snuggled closer.

"Marik…" He heard a whisper that was so silent that Kaiba thought it was part of the air. But he looked down at Nadina and realized that it was her talking.

"Marik, I so want to go home…" She bit her lips as a tear found its way down her face. "My place is with you, you're all I have after Mother and Daddy died."

Kaiba felt his throat gone dry as he was speechless. She continued, "I need you so much in my life. I need you so badly. But…but…"

At this point, Kaiba couldn't stand listening to Nadina anymore. He gently shook her, leading her out of her unconsciousness, "Nadina, wake up."

"Kaiba?" She asked, words slurred. "Am I drunk? Why are you here? I'm really drunk, aren't I?"

"Yes, you're very drunk. I'm taking you home right now. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Kaiba said soothingly as he fumbled with the soft music playing in the background. The classical music seemed to calm the Ishtar heiress down a bit. 

"Kaiba," she asked again, looking sleepy and dazed. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm upset."

"I'm really drunk, aren't I?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you are. You're terribly drunk." He looked down at the small figure in his arm.

"Have I asked you that already?"

"Yes, you have."

"I'm sorry."

"How much did you drink?" Kaiba interrupted her before she continues to apologize for everything that's not her fault. He figured that she wouldn't know, but it was worth a try.

"Hmm… some rum and some whiskey, and some other stuff... lots of stuff. I drank too much, didn't I?" She doesn't seem to remember the rest of the junk she drank, only the ones she drank in the beginning.

"Yes, you did." Kaiba said sternly. "That is a lot."

"I know…" Her voice sounded small as she hid her face in his clothes. Kaiba adjusted so that his trenchcoat covered her body to keep her warm."What time is it?" Her voice was muffled through his jacket. He looked at his watch.

"Two-thirty."

"In the afternoon?" Despite of her being drunk, the look in her eyes as she looked at Kaiba was one of naiveté and innocence.

"No, two-thirty a.m." _She didn't know what she was doing…_

"Were you asleep?"

"No," he lied. _I would have been, _he added silently._ I have a meeting and a conference tomorrow. I'm going to be getting a bloody headache in the middle of it now that I didn't get much sleep._

"I could have driven home."

"No, you couldn't have." Kaiba objected. "You don't know how to drive. And even if you do, I wouldn't have let you and neither would the law."

"Yeah, I could have. I know how to drive." She slurred, muttering into his trenchcoat. "I'm okay, I really am."

Kaiba watched the limo pull into the driveway and helped her out of the car. Nadina had fallen asleep again and he was forced to drape her over his shoulder and carry her inside Kaiba Mansion. It was a struggle to open the door with a partially passed out young woman over his shoulder, but Kaiba managed to do so without waking anyone up. It was near three in the morning, Mokuba would be asleep, and _should_ be asleep if he was as good as a kid as he claims to be. Nah, he's a good kid.

"You should never had drank that much!" He suddenly snapped, upset at how sick she was with her outrageous hallucinating.

The drunk girl perked up at his tone. "Shhh, don't need to shout, Seto." She whispered dramatically. "Mokuba's asleep already and you wouldn't want to wake him up now, would you?" 

Almost immediately, Kaiba calmed down. The anger diminished the slightest bit in his ocean blue eyes, but he still scowled, absolutely hating how Nadina knew if she mentions Mokuba, it would soften his heated disposition.

"Kaiba," Nadina wobbled as Kaiba set her on her feet. "I don't feel so good."

"Oh, boy," Kaiba muttered, scooping her up and hurrying down the hall, stopping in front of the bathroom and he made it just in time.

"I don't feel so good." Nadina was whimpering and crying as she slumped on the bathroom floor. "I want to go home. I want Marik. I want my b-big brother…"

Kaiba pulled her long hair back in a ponytail and secured it with a clip and wiped her face and neck off with a wet towel.

"It's going to be okay," he said in his soothing voice as his heart ached with every word she said. "Shhh, come on, Nadina, don't cry," he rubbed her back and pleaded, worrying himself sick. He desperately hoped that he hadn't let her drank too much. After all, she was only fifteen. No, she _just_ turned fifteen.

"I wanna go home," she clutched the side of the bathtub. "I wanna go home…"

"Come on, Nadina." Kaiba coaxed tiredly. Not used to coax and cajole girls younger than him, Kaiba was tired and weary himself. "Let's go to bed."

"I w-want Marik…" She hiccuped and her lips trembled. She looked up at Kaiba. Her eyes were watery and filled with tears. She felt like she was staring up at a gigantically tall Kaiba. "I want to go home, Kaiba. Please take me home."

"Shhh…" Kaiba's low voice was gentle. "I promise I'll take you home, Nadina. I promise. I'll take you home." Attempting to pull her up was almost futile, so he just picked her up, cradling her small body against his, and carried her to her room.

He kicked the door to her room open softly and a breeze of her perfume floated past and surrounded him. He set her on her bed and stared at her. She looked uncomfortable in her dress. The gown had pinned her waist so that his hand could encircle around it. 

__

She must be uncomfortable… Kaiba concluded. Sneaking a look around the empty room and house, the young billionaire flipped the girl over and untied the wide sash. Then he laid her in a neutral sleeping position and began to undo the two ribbons of green that held her dress in a crisscrossed pattern on the bodice and the upper torso.

__

If Mokuba walks in now, I'm going to be soooo dead. He would totally get the wrong idea. He moaned as he quickly finished the uncomfortable task.

He stood back and looked at her again as soon as he was done. The ribbon that he had undid was laying about undone and Nadina looked comfortable as she breathed deeply, her cloud of glossy golden hair tumbled against the pillowcase, spilling over the bed.

Kaiba felt a lump in his throat as he looked at the magnificent beauty that was in front of him. Surely, the angels could not be compared to her splendor. Couldn't help himself, he leaned down as his lip brushed her skin softly.

"Sleep well, Nadina," he whispered as he turned back from the door. "I'll take you back home tomorrow." He closed the door and walked over to his personal office where he sat down and turned on some soft classical music. Yes, good old Kaiba listened to classical music, although he doesn't look like it. It was extremely helpful when he needed to think and organize his thoughts. And right now, he was thinking acidly to himself.

__

I think it's about time I pay Marik Ishtar a visit…


	14. My Love, My Life

Nadina woke to the sun shining in her face and the birds chirping outside her window. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head.

"Wha—" She looked around her surrounding and realized that she was back in her room at Kaiba Mansion. "My gosh, I had the strangest dream. And a splitting headache." She shook her head to clear her brain. "Wait, isn't today a school day? Why didn't Kaiba wake me? Why didn't _I_ wake up?"

Groaning from the huge weight on her head, she stepped away from her bed and head for her bathroom before walking downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Nadina," Kaiba was already seated at the dining table, sipping a cup of coffee. Though it was a school day, Kaiba seemed to be at ease. The white business shirt he's wearing was opened at the throat, leaving the first three buttons unbuttoned as he typed one-handedly on his laptop. Nadina lifted up a hand as greeting, too drained to return his greeting properly.

Kaiba's eyes followed her closely as he carefully folded his newspaper. Nadina opened every cupboard and pulled out every drawer, apparently looking for something. Kaiba watched her wordlessly, before drawling out,

"Are you looking for something?"

Nadina stumbled back out, "Yes, I was looking for—"

"Water. Aspirin." Kaiba motioned to the glass of water and the single tablet that was already set out on the table for her. She stared at the table, then collapsing down, looking tired.

"Oh my gosh, I'm having the worst headache in history." She moaned, after taking her pill and tilting her head backward.

Kaiba watched her, "You should be, after what you've been through last night."

"What happened last night?" She asked, setting down the glass of water that she had been gulping. Kaiba coughed and decided to shut off and close his laptop.

"Nothing much," he said sarcastically, facing Nadina. "After my lecture, you disappeared and it just so happens that six hours later I got a message from that dog Wheeler saying you were down at the bar, forcing that toxic pollution into your body." He stopped at the gasp and horrifying look on Nadina's face.

"You're kidding." She protested, leaning over and staring at Kaiba. "You're kidding." She repeated herself. Kaiba sighed. 

"No, I'm not kidding. And after I got there, you have worked yourself into a rampage of tears and giggles at the same time. It was hard to drag you away without you screaming insanity."

"Oh my gosh…" She looked shocked. "You're not kidding." She said simply, as if realizing for the first time that Kaiba wasn't kidding. "Is that why you didn't wake me for school?"

"Partially." Kaiba nodded. "But the other part is that I have a meeting and a conference at KaibaCorp today and since I've been up most of the night because you were sick, I'm tired and I need to prepare."

"I'm so sorry…" she said softly, burying her face into the palms of her hand, looking truly ashamed of herself.

"Do you remember last night?"

"Vaguely." She looked up. "Did you pick me up last night?"

Kaiba sighed again. "Yes." A funny expression all of a sudden took over his face.

"Thanks for picking me up—what's wrong?" Nadina hoped it wasn't more bad news. The thought that she was drinking and actually _got drunk_, keeping Kaiba up most of the night was already terrorizing her.

Kaiba coughed and turned his face away, making a weird gesture with his fingers and avoiding her eyes.

"Kaiba?" The heiress leaned closer. "I'm not understanding you…"

"Your dress…" He coughed again and turned away, color slowing rising up to his face. Nadina looked down and gasped, before also twisting away, her face flushing pink. She had not realized that wisteria green ribbons that pulled her bodice together in a crisscrossed position was undone from Kaiba's doing last night. She jerked the ribbons together before turning back, blushing madly.

"I think I'll just…go make my bed." She muttered.

"Yeah, I need to prepare for my conference…" Kaiba avoided her gaze and stared at his laptop, biting his lips. For some hilarious reason—or it could be from Kaiba's expression—Nadina started giggling. The CEO's head snapped up and he looked at her sharply, but that only made Nadina laugh louder. Soon, Kaiba cracked a smile and began laughing along with her. Then they were laughing until tears were almost running down their faces.

"I-I think I-I'll just head o-over to m-m-my room." Nadina was still laughing.

"And before you go, I thought you might want to know that I'm going to be gone for a few days."

The news sobered Nadina down immediately. Her brain instantly was reminded of all the months that Marik had been gone. "Why?"

Kaiba shrugged. "Business."

__

That's exactly what Marik always say…

"—it'll only be a few days and I expect you to act your age and keep Mokuba on task." He smirked. "Fifteen now, huh?"

Nadina moaned, "Did I tell you that, too?"

"What's so bad about telling me?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "Good luck on your trip."

__

Good luck, huh? Kaiba thought thoughtfully._ Well, I will need it, I'm sure…After all, seeing Marik again won't be tea party. Hey…speaking of party…_

Thinking about that, Kaiba took out his cell phone and stared at it, pondering over whom to call. This was a little idea he had to keep Nadina busy while he took his little trip. His mind rotated upon all the different people in the group. Not any of the guys, they would have no idea on how to handle it, since he doesn't know better himself. Finally, his mind made up.

He cleared his throat as he dialed her number. The phone rang twice then a girl's cheerful voice picked up.

"Hello?" The feminine voice lined with politeness. "Gardner resident."

"I need a favor from you." Kaiba went straight to the point.

"Who is this?" Téa sounded confused. Mentally, she went through her mind all of her friends. This voice sounded nothing like neither Joey nor Yugi's. It slightly resembled Tristan's but was definitely not him. Duke? Maybe. Bakura? No. She decided that it was probably Duke, with a cold or going through voice change.

"Duke, is that—"

"This is Seto Kaiba." Kaiba's impatience was thinly hidden.

"Kaiba?" Téa's voice echoed from the phone.

"Yes."

"What can I do for you?" Téa's warm voice a minute ago cooled.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days. And it is to my understanding that you were present when Wheeler spotted Nadina in the bar."

"Yes, I was there."

"It was her birthday yesterday."

"Oh!"

Kaiba went on, "I hoped that you would do me the favor of hosting a party for Nadina on my behalf. Of course, everything well be paid for by me and you will also be well compensated."

"Save your compensation for those who asks for them." Téa said good-naturally. "Of course I'll host a party for Nadina. I will need some help with getting the supplies, though."

"Count that as done."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I was hoping the party could be in the afternoon. Anything to take her mind off my being gone."

"I might be able to work that out."

"Oh yeah, don't forget to invite those geek friends of yours."

"You want them at the party?"

"I don't. But Nadina thinks highly of them and I want anything that makes Nadina happy to be there."

"You two are fond of each other, aren't you?"

"I'll have someone drop off the key to my house by this evening." Kaiba ignored her question. "And Nadina will be conveniently out of the way tomorrow morning to that you may do your planning."

"Alright, but I must warn you, Kaiba. The boys aren't very rich." She didn't add "_like you."_ But she thought he should know. "Their idea of a good present might not be what you are expecting."

"If they want to get something that they think is worthwhile or that Nadina would really like, put it on my bill."

"Geez, this really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll try my best."

"Thank you." He hung up without anymore words. _Can't expect too much, don't expect too much, Kaiba. _He silently warned himself.

"Good luck on your trip." Téa said to the dial tone of the phone.

"Nadina…" Kaiba opened the door to Nadina's room without knocking. "You know I'm going to be gone tomorrow so… Nadina?"

Kaiba looked at Nadina's figure, slumped over the desk. 

"She's asleep?" Kaiba cautiously walked forward, peering from behind her shoulders. He saw a thin sheet of scented paper filled with writing on it.

"She's been writing, huh?" It wasn't cold, so Kaiba saw no harm in leaving her the way she was at the moment as he turned to walk away. But the words on the piece of paper caught his eyes as he stood stationed to the ground, fighting the urge to read what she had written. Finally, curiosity took over and he gently slid the paper from under her elbows.

"Poetry…?"

__

My love,

My breath.

My life, 

My death.

My life,

In your hands.

Love me,

And amend.

Life slowly,

Drain out of me.

Because I love you,

You could not see.

Our parting,

Was harsh.

Our emotions,

Were large.

Home,

So far away.

Home,

Impossible place.

My brother,

How I miss you.

How I love you.

How I need you.

To look into,

Your lavender eyes again.

To feel you hair,

To hold your hand.

My highest wish,

My deepest dream,

Is to go home and see you,

Amend and redeem. 

Life, 

So cruel.

Partings,

So harsh.

Fate,

So true.

Destiny,

Can't dodge.

The love of my life,

The kiss of my heart,

The touch of my lips,

The tears on my part.

The ache,

The pain,

The sorrow,

The rain.

What can I do

To go home with you?

Kaiba felt the large lump in his throat. _No hesitation now, Kaiba. _He told himself silently. _Nadina saved your life, now, the least you can do is to fulfill her deepest dream and highest wish. If she wants to go home that much, it's your job to help her succeed. _

He slipped the paper back to where it belonged before sneaking off. He was just about to close the door softly behind him when he heard a fatigued voice call from the room.

"Kaiba…?"

Kaiba opened and door and walked in, pasting his usual smirk on his face. Nadina was turned around in her chair as she stretched. Kaiba noted that she had slipped the piece of paper away before calling out to him.

"Yeah…?"

"Were you in my room, earlier?" She yawned. "I was asleep and dreamed that you were in my room."

"Yeah, I was in your room." Kaiba admitted it grudgingly. "I needed to give you something."

"Oh, really?"

"Since I'm going to be gone tomorrow, I thought I'd just give you this today." He handed her a flat box.

"What is it?" Kaiba sighed.

"Why do girls always ask that? Would you find out faster if you just open the box?"

Nadina lowered her eyelids and a sprinkle a blush showered across her nose becomingly. Slowly, she lifted the top of the box off.

"Oh, Kaiba…" She breathed.

Inside the box, lying on a bed of soft tissue was a silver plated round mirror, small enough to fit onto the palm of her hand. Around the mirror was silver intricately fashioned into garlands of rosebuds and roses full in bloom.

"It's so pretty." He was watching her closely, locks of his chocolate chestnut hair falling neatly over his ocean-blue eyes. Perhaps he kept it that way on purpose, to make his intimidating expression more difficult to read. Before Nadina realized it, she was shaking her head slowly.

"Look into it." Was Kaiba's command, his eyes serious, his tone hard. Nadina looked at him queerly before lifting the hand mirror up and stared into her reflection. A small, strangled gasp escaped her lips. Then she closed her eyes painfully and turned away, her hands lowering. 

"Feh," Kaiba crossed his arms and turned his nose up. "I knew it. You still couldn't bear to look yourself in the mirror, can you? Your past is still shadowing over you and you just allow it to."

"Why…?" Nadina managed to say. "Why are you doing this?"

"This is what I want you to do while I'm gone," Kaiba ignored her and ordered in his usual imperious voice. "I want you to practice looking in this mirror until you can see yourself without flinching."

"I…can't…" Nadina said between clenched teeth. "Don't make me!"

"You can and you will." Kaiba turned to leave. "Oh, and by the way. Keep this when I'm gone. I…don't want to loose it." He tossed a tiny object at her. It landed on her lap. She picked it up and saw that it was her earring.

"But…you always keeps it with you."

"Not this time, I won't need it."

"Oh…"

Nadina watched sadly as Kaiba's stern figure left her room and closed the door. Then, with a sadness that the wind outside felt, she slowly set the mirror down into her drawer and pushed it close.

Marik wondered around the house idly. The house seemed so…_empty_. It's almost Christmas and Nadina was still not at home. Curt, the Black twins, and the rest of the house staff was already worrying heavily about Christmas this year. Without the Little Lady, they didn't know what kind of Christmas it would be. Marik, though he was the master of the whole house, he wasn't the one directing Christmas decorations and preparations. That was Nadina's job. She likes it and does a good job of it.

He opened the door to Nadina's room and walked in, closing the door behind him. Once he was alone, he breathed in the sweet smelling scent of his sister, and wonder if she's ever going to appear in his life again.

The doorbell broke through his thoughts as he opened the door and walked down the steps. Both Clark and Edward were busy and Curt was making a trip down to the stables. And since he was slightly bored and curious, he went and opened the door. Not many people visit Ishtar Estate and those who does was usually reporters or the wrong address.

"Yes?" He opened the door.

"Marik darling!" Marik blinked.

"_Nanna?!_" His shocked voice was heard by the rest of the house.

"Oh, Marik," the white-haired elderly woman beamed as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Marik on both side of his face. "My dear boy, how you have grown!"

"Nanna?" Edward and Clark poked their heads from the backroom and exchanged gazes, then snickered.

"Nanna," Marik swallowed as he led the shorter woman into the living room. "Here, let me take your hat."

"Such a good boy." She untied the ribbon and handed Marik the hat.

"What are you doing here, Nanna?" Marik set the hat in the closet. "I thought you were in Egypt. The last letter we received, you said you loved it there. Is there something wrong?" His brow furrowed concernedly. Nanna beamed again and pinched Marik's cheeks. The Black twins almost laughed out loud.

"Just like my darling little boy to worry about me. No, everything was fine, dearie. I just thought it would be nice to spent this Christmas with you and Nadina." 

"If you have wrote to me before you came, I would have sent for my plane and picked you up myself. It's dangerous to travel alone at your age, Nanna." 

Nanna waved him off as she frowned. "But speaking of Nadina, where's my other darling? Where's Nadina?"

Marik gave a nervous laugh and quickly made up a lie that his nanny would believe. Even though Marik works for the Black Market and had done things worse than anyone could imagine, he still loves and adores the elderly woman who had brought him up. And on the other hand, even though Nanna was old, she was still sharp and cunning. Marik secretly admires and respects—and maybe even a little bit scared—of the nanny for keeping to her road of justice and righteous. She would not hesitate to scold him if she knew what had happened between him and Nadina.

"Uh…she's off visiting her girlfriend for a few days in London." He managed to lie, avoiding her piercing gaze. Luckily, Nanna seemed to believe him, because a huge smile lit up on her kind-looking face.

"Really?" She seemed delighted. "That's wonderful! I've always thought young girls should spent more time with friends." She wagged a finger at "her little boy," who was towering over her. "You're a good boy, Marik, but your sister is still young and needs to go out more. Which friend is she visiting with, darling?"

"Mimi!" He blurted out without thinking. He cringed under Nanna's critical, scathing gaze. She stared at him for a good while.

"Mimi?" She finally said. "I don't believe I've met her."

"No, Nanna," he coughed, relieved that she had believed him. "You haven't." He gestured over to the Black twins, who feigned innocence in front of their master. "She's the cousin of my bodyguards."

"Oh, how delightful!" The Blacks looked properly horrified.

"Now, Nanna," Marik nodded at her luggage and played the combination part of a considerate grandson and the authoritative master of the house. "Would you like Clark to carry your baggage and show you to your room?"

"I'd be grateful." She's already beaming at Clark, who flashed her a charming smile before he and his brother began picking up her stuff.

It looks like Nanna's going to stay for a while.

But Marik couldn't ponder for too long, for in a minute, a shout of alarm caught his attention. And a second later, a guard came huffing up to the mansion steps.

"Seto Kaiba's coming, sir!"


	15. Different Hearts, Same Desire

Kaiba concentrated as he selected an agreeable spot to land his helicopter on Marik's property. He had to admit, there was this certain satisfaction in landing on Marik's well-kept land and making marks on the beautifully trimmed lawn. He turned off the ignition and freed himself from the seatbelt.

The first thing he did was take a deep breath of the fresh air—before wrinkling his nose after remembering that it was _Marik's_ air he's breathing in. He straightened the collar of his shirt and brushed off his trenchcoat before trudging up to the magnificent mansion that stood in the center of the estate—Nadina's world.

He saw something rustle from the corner of his eyes and kept on walking, calm and cool, toward his destination. Something flew past and within a second, Kaiba had dropped his briefcase, send his fist into the guy's stomach, flipped another guy—who was jumping on his from behind—over his shoulders, and sent the third guy flying into the pruned rosebushes. 

"Marik should hire some professionals." He dusted his hands. "He should know that you morons couldn't get me without putting poison in my coffee first. Humph. Considering this as my revenge, you should be grateful I didn't beat the interest into you, too."

"Seto Kaiba?" A voice said behind him.

"Hmm?" Kaiba turned around, facing Clark. "Yes?"

"I am here on the orders of Master Marik to escort you to the mansion."

"Heh, you must be kidding." Kaiba smirked. "Marik wants you to escort me? What is he plotting? First, he sends men to attack me, then to escort me to the mansion?"

"The Master has an intricate mind." Clark said with as much patience as he could muster. Kaiba snorted, but followed Clark. 

__

Sly is more like it…

"The Master said he'll see Kaiba in the study." Edward whispered to his brother as soon as Clark led Kaiba into the mansion.

"Master." Clark opened the door and delivered Kaiba to his master before leaving. Kaiba stared at the figure that had his back to him, facing the window.

"Well, Seto Kaiba." Marik turned around, his face dark and his voice grim.

"Geez, Marik, you look like hell." Was the first thing out of Kaiba's mouth. He _was_ taken back by the way Marik looked. Marik's face was etched with fatigue and there were dark circles ringed around his eyes as he if hadn't slept well. His usual proud attitude was weighed down by defeat from the droop of his shoulders. In fact, Kaiba secretly thought that Marik looked like he's been through some sort of torture. 

Marik glowered at Kaiba for his last remark. "Well, thank you, Kaiba. You don't look bad yourself." He finally said sarcastically, as if that's all he could muster up. It looked as though he had lost all the fight in him. Kaiba cleared his throat. His host waved a hand.

"Sit down, stand up, talk, don't talk, whatever you like." Then he turned around. "But answer this: Why have you come back?"

"Well," Kaiba began pleasantly, taking just a tad of pleasure in seeing Marik in such pain. But then, remembering the pain Nadina was also going through, he grew serious. He set his briefcase down cautiously beside him as he sat down across the desk, facing Marik. "Love is a fastidious thing, isn't it, Marik?"

"What are you trying to say?" Marik growled. Kaiba smirked.

"I see you haven't fared very well these past few weeks. Care to tell me what's bothering you?"

"If you're here for Family History 101, you're in the wrong place!" Marik stood up and was ready to yell at Clark to kick Kaiba out of his house. But the young businessman jumped up and pressed Marik back down into his seat, while saying lowly by his ear, "What if I can tell you something about it?"

Marik stopped struggling as his eyes shot over and glared at Kaiba. They were both quiet for a moment as the Ishtar's eyes narrowed into calculating slits, studying his opponent. 

"Why have you come back, Kaiba?" He said slowly, watching his rival's every move. "After all you've been through here? What is your purpose? What do you want?" _And what do you know? _He silently added. _What does Kaiba know that I don't?_

"I want nothing from you and only have one purpose." Kaiba drew the briefcase to his lap and opened it, producing a few sheet of paper as he watched Marik through his eyelashes. Kaiba had made his move slow and deliberate, testing Marik, leading him to believe that he could have hidden weapon in the briefcase. 

But Marik didn't flinch. He didn't yell for reinforcements. He didn't move. He never even blinked. It was as if without Nadina, he _was_ missing a part of himself.

"—And your purpose is…?"

"That's an easy answer." Kaiba replied with an easy-going manner contrast to Marik's sullen look.

"Well?"

"Nadina."

Marik jumped up. His breath became ragged as his whole body began to shake with excitement. His eyes flashed as his hands by his sides clutched into fists.

"_Where is she?!_ You know something about her!" He shouted, almost hysterically. Kaiba was taken back once again by the loss of control on Marik's part.

"Marik, calm down!" Kaiba tried to reason, looking around himself and his unfamiliar surroundings. "Listen to me—"

"Tell me how she is, Kaiba!" Marik's eyes were wild. "Tell me, or for God's sake I'm going to—"

"Marik!" Kaiba lifted a folder from his briefcase and brought it down on the out of control man in front of him. He didn't bring it down hard nor was the folder peculiarly heavy. However, it brought Marik back to his senses and he calm down just a bit.

"I meant what I said, Kaiba." He sat down and leaned close, his eyes narrowed and his hands still shaking. "Tell me how and where she is or help me God."

"You're so unpredictable, Marik." Kaiba also sat back down, exasperated. He cleared his throat. "Nadina is fine." He said lowly, staring Marik into the eye. Marik let out a shaky, long sigh as he slumped back into his chair, looking exhausted. 

"Thank God—"

"But listen, Marik," Kaiba continued, seriousness attached to his voice. "Nadina is very homesick and wants to come home."

Marik arched a brow. As if hearing about Nadina being fine, he regained himself once again. "How do you know?" He finally demanded. "How do you know all of this?! I've been searching for her ever since she left, but neither me or my men found any information concerning her."

"Perhaps the reason you haven't found a trace of her is because she had been living with me for the past couple of weeks."

Marik blanched.

"You aren't serious!"

"I am quite serious." The CEO held up a hand before Marik could shower accusations down upon him. "She's been cared for by the very best and has continued getting education."

"From a _public_ school?" Marik spat, glaring.

"Yes, a _public_ school." Kaiba narrowed his eyes also.

"Anyway, now I don't see a problem." Marik sat back and crossed his arms. "If she wants to come back home, I never banned her from it."

"That's the problem." Kaiba pointed out. "She wants to come home but is scared to. She thought you hated her and never wanted her. From her reactions at Kaiba Mansion, you would have thought that she thinks you were throwing a party at her departure."

"Of all the despicable things for her to say—"

"Love is the fieriest battle, Marik."

"Yes, but all is fair in love and war."

"True, but one side has to loose."

"And that side to be me?!" Marik cried, loosing his cool composure.

"Be mature for once, Marik." Kaiba snapped, his eyes burning with flames. "Make the right decision. She is your sister! Are you two going to give up each other forever?! Are you just going to pretend you've always been the only child?! " 

"But to beg her to come home?" Marik muttered, thinking about his wounded pride and honor. Being a creature of proud nature, it was almost an impossible thing for Marik to beg for something from someone, even though that someone was his sister. Heaven knows how much he wanted her to return, but how can he beg her to? 

"I never said _beg_, I simply said act like you wanted her to return! Act like _you need her to be in your life_! Come on, Marik, loose the battle and win the _war_!"

"Well, if you put it that way. I never said I wouldn't welcome her!" Marik scowled. "If she is willing to come back home, I'm willing to welcome her with a pair of open arms and a kiss." He stopped when Kaiba stood up with an evil grin on his face.

"You said so. Don't go back on your word now."

"I don't mean literally!"

"Well," Kaiba was irked at how selfish Marik was. "As a fact, Nadina was never ashamed to admit that she needed you more than anything in her life. She's shed tears for you, she's almost died because of you, she's wrote about you, she's bleeding in her heart for you, and by God, that foolish creature even went and got drunk for you on her birthday! _The whole world could see it but you, Marik!_"

Marik's jaws dropped in awe as he whispered, "She got _drunk_ on her birthday? She's never had so much as a full glass of wine, only a taste. She got _drunk_?"

"Yes." Kaiba rubbed his temple tiredly. "She doesn't want to live without you, Marik. Is that so hard for you to understand?"

Marik stood still in the middle of his room, watching his rival. And at the same time, he understood something else that Kaiba had failed to mention. Kaiba, whom he had tortured, insulted, abused, and almost killed, was here on Nadina's behalf, almost pleading for Marik to do what's best for his own sister…

Doesn't that say something?

"Aw, hell, Kaiba," he muttered, holding his own head. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Kaiba's head snapped up. "Wha—NO!"

"You wouldn't be here with me—a person you loathe more than anything in the world—if you didn't have feelings for her. It would be a lie for you to say that you aren't fond of her."

"I _am_ fond of her, but—" Kaiba dug through his briefcase again. "—if you only know what she's going through, then you'd know why I'm here." He stopped. "You don't believe a word I've said, do you?"

"No." Marik replied quietly. "I just can't believe that Nadina wants to come home to me that much. Not after everything she's done against me. If there's anything I believe in anymore, it's that she's never had feelings for me since the beginning."

"For the love of—do you have _holes_ for eyes, Marik!" Kaiba slammed a sheet of paper on Marik's desk and bellowed. "READ IT, DAMMIT, AND START ACTING LIKE A MAN FOR ONCE!"

It was a moment before Marik picked up the sheet of paper. Kaiba could tell that he recognized the writing to be his sister's as he quietly read Nadina's poem that Kaiba had stole from her drawer without her knowing. Tears fogged up Marik's eyes as his lips trembled, he jerked away from Kaiba's sharp gaze and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Scented paper," he grumbled. "It always gets my eyes…"

Kaiba sighed. _I'm exhausted…I hope Marik gets a clue, or else I'm going to break his spine with my own hand._

"Kaiba…?" Kaiba looked up. Marik was steadily looking at him. Then a soft request finally emerged from his lips, after much difficulty,

"Please bring my Nadina back to me…"


	16. I Need You In My Life

Nadina bent over the papers that she was writing. She was sitting at the large table in the furthest corner of the Domino Library. Kaiba had dropped her off there just before he left for his trip and she had been there ever since then. 

The library was quiet and people's voices were no louder than whispered in the air. Besides that, Nadina was concentrating so hard on the report that Kaiba had her writing that she never heard the curious remarks about the lovely young lady with the apple-blossom chiffon dress and the hunter-green velvet cloak. Her hair was down today, lying about in thick golden waves past her shoulders.

But she didn't hear any of the whispers. 

_Kaiba…_she thought to herself sadly. _Kaiba, where have you gone? Why have you left me so alone? Without you here, what is my purpose? Who am I waiting for? You said you were going to call me…why haven't you called yet?_

****

I'm standing at the bridge…

I'm waiting in the dark…

I thought that you'd be here…

…by now.

_So alone…so alone without you. _Nadina gathered up her book. She had been at the library for a whole day now and Mokuba's still home alone. She checked her watch. Five-thirty. The sky was already dark and soft rain began to fall as Nadina hurried down the marble steps of the library.

****

There's nothing but the rain…

No footsteps on the ground…

I'm listening but there's no sound…

__

She pulled her cloak tighter around herself, as the slight breeze threatened to creep up to her bare skin. She looked around herself and the lonely darkness that surrounded her as she walked down the street that would take her back to Kaiba Mansion. She couldn't control the tear that rolled softly down her cheek.

****

Isn't anyone trying to find me…

Won't somebody come take me home…

"Oh, no," Nadina looked around her, a dash of anxiety darted across her face. _I think I'm lost…_ "I knew I should have called Mokuba to send the limo for me…what am I going to do now?" She looked behind her to see if she could return back to the library. But all around her, there were only trees and more trees.

_Oh, Kaiba, where are you…?_

****

It's a damn, cold night.

Trying to figure out this life…

Won't you, 

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new…

I don't know who you are…but I…

…I'm with you…

"Maybe I should try this way," Nadina murmured softly to herself as she continued walking, her books in her arms. "Maybe I'll recognize something on the way and try to find my way from there. Or even better, maybe I'll run into someone on the way…"

****

I'm looking for a place…

I'm searching for a face…

Is there anybody here…

…I know…?

Nadina sighed. There obviously isn't anybody around here. She's just going to have to make it back home somehow, on her own. _Kaiba…where is Kaiba? _

I need him so…

****

'Cause nothing's going right…

And everything's a mess…

And no one likes to be alone…

Nadina shivered and bit her lips. Somehow, the sky seems really dark. And the rain was coming down a bit harder. She looked up at the sky and saw tiny white snowflakes began to float down.

****

Isn't anyone trying to find me…

Won't somebody come take me home…

_Home…I want to go home…_

****

It's a damn, cold night.

Trying to figure out this life…

Won't you, 

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new…

I don't know who you are…but I…

…I'm with you…

A thin layer of sleet covered Nadina's hair, making them look frosted, and she brushed the snow off her cloak before they melt. The last thing she needed was a wet cloak. 

She remembered back when she was younger. It would be around Christmas and there would always be snow. She could still see it as if it was yesterday. Her, running around in the fluffy snow, with snow on her hair, her eyelashes, her clothes, everywhere. And it was always Marik who chased after her with her coat and wrestled her snow boots and gloves on. Except he'd always have to chase her first, chase after his bright-eyed, laughing sister who enjoyed tormenting him as much as the snow. As soon as he caught up with her, he wouldn't turn her loose until he had wrestled the very last item of clothing onto her, no matter how hard she would whine.

Only Marik would do something like that.

Only Marik cared.

It was Marik who bought her a new doll when her old one was lost. It was Marik who had rescued her when she had fallen into a part of the creek that was over her head—before deciding that she had to learn how to swim as well as any boy. It was Marik who was there with her when she first entered the world of womanhood. And it was Marik whom she told her every secret thought, her dreams, her sorrows, he who shared her joys and triumphs.

And it was Marik whom she loved.

_Marik…do you know that it's you whom I love…?_

****

Why is everything so confusing…?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind…

Yeah…yeah…yeah…yeah…yeah…

"Nadina…!" She swirled around at the sound of the voice calling her. It was Mokuba, running towards her.

"Mokuba!" Nadina was so happy to see someone she knew that she hurried over to him without noticing that her skirt was dragging in the mud.

"What are you doing here?" The young Kaiba panted. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought you were at the library."

****

It's a damn, cold night.

Trying to figure out this life…

Won't you, 

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new…

I don't know who you are…but I…

…I'm with you…

"I was just leaving for Kaiba Mansion, but got lost." She admitted. 

"Oh, well, now that I found you, can we go home now?" Mokuba complained. "It's so cold out here. Aren't you cold?"

"Yes." She agreed as he led her over to the limo.

****

…I'm with you…

"Let's go home." Mokuba looked up at her and gave her an innocent big smile, before taking her icy hands in his own. That tiny gestured warmed Nadina to her toes. The feeling of being well-liked and needed.

****

…I'm with you.

"You know, Marik, now that this is all settled, there is just one other problem." Kaiba turned back. "It seems that like brother, like sister. Nadina seems to have the same thought as you, not believing that you'll ever take her back."

"She'll come back." Marik was confident, as if there was finally a light stream of hope in his life.

"What if she just doesn't believe you love her just as you didn't believe her?" Marik thought a while, before remembering something and reached into his pocket.

"Give her this." He handed Kaiba the small black velvet box, which Kaiba flipped open without permission. It was a perfect, round pearl with a lovely pinkish cast.

"She'll know how much I love her and she'll return."

"It's late." Tristan checked his watch and frowned. Joey yawned and stretched on the Kaiba Mansion living room couch.

"Nah…it's only six."

"But it looks so much later." Téa looked out the window. "Guys! It's snowing!"

As if she had just said a magic word, all the males immediately stopped what they were doing and raced to the window.

"Hey, it is!" Duke grinned as he watched the tiny flakes.

"Cool, dude, let's go out there and make some snowmen!!" Joey shouted, already running for the door. "Bet a million bucks that I'll make the best one!"

"Oh, come on, Joey." Bakura pointed out. "I thought we were worried about Nadina and Mokuba."

"We were, but Mokuba's a smart kid, he can take care of it." Joey was in the middle of wrapping his scarf on so his voice was muffled. He finally reached for the doorknob, only to have it turned. He gave a gawk as the door flew open and hit him smack in the face.

"Hey, guys!" Mokuba walked in. "I found Nadina!" Then, looking at everyone's expressions, he looked behind the door. "Joey? What are you doing behind the door?"

"Oww…I think you broke my nose, kid."

"Oh, so sorry."

"Hey," Nadina greeted as she walked in behind Mokuba and looked around. "What's going on in here, guys? This place looks like it's ready for a party."

"Oh, yeah," Joey hurried to straighten up and plastered a grin on his face. "Happy birthday, Nadina!!"

That was the beginning of a friendship that won't be broken again.

Kaiba looked around Nadina's room and breathed in its sweet scent. It was a feminine room, making him wonder if the room that he had given her back in Kaiba Mansion was suitable for her needs.

_Oh, whoa…_ He thought to himself as he looked deeper into his surroundings. _Something about this fragrance is familiar…something memorable, something bittersweet…strange…what is this smell…why does it smell so familiar?_ Then he realized.

_The essence of Bluebells…_

"I don't know why we have to do this." Marik was grumbling. "I haven't been in here for days."

"I told you," Kaiba insisted. "Nadina is just as stubborn as you are, being an Ishtar and all. She wouldn't believe that it was you who is giving her the pearls. She'll think that _I_ bought them to fool _her_ into thinking _you_ want her home." He stopped for a moment. "…I think I got that right."

Marik held his head, "My head hurts." Then giving a wave of his arms. "Fine, then take something that will prove to her that you've been here." He was just about to close the door when Nanna's voice said brightly behind them.

"Would you boys like to have some cookies?" She beamed as they turned around, surprised. "They're fresh out of the oven, Marik dear, they're your favorite—double fudge chocolate with regular and white chocolate chips and nuts."

"Weakness for chocolate?" Kaiba questioned under his breath as he politely declined the cookie while wondering what relationship this elderly woman has with Marik. She seemed too nice to be in the same household as Marik.

"Shut up." Marik whispered back darkly, covering it up by a cough. "Um…Nanna, this is Seto Kaiba. He's a…business acquaintance. Kaiba, this is my nanny."

Kaiba cordially shook hands with the old woman, while laughing hysterically inside at the thought of Marik having a nanny. Heck, he had one too, before he went to the orphanage, and the thought of Marik having one was just funny. His face was emotionless, but somehow, Marik could sense that he was laughing and the CEO of KaibaCorp received a dark look as well as a stomp on his foot. He gave Marik a sour glower.

"I'll kill you when she's gone." He heard Marik hiss under his breath. All of this was done discreetly, in fear of Nanna seeing or hearing them. The "good little boy smile" was still plastered on their face as they continued their silent battle.

"Are you sure you don't' want a cookie, lovey?" Nanna was looking at Kaiba concernedly. It took Kaiba a while to realize that Nanna was talking to him, due to the fact that no one's ever called him "lovey" before.

"Uh…pardon me?"

"You look like you could use some fattening up." she made a little _tsk_ sound with her tongue. "All bone and skin is not healthy. The girls might think it's admirable trait, but it is definitely otherwise."

__

Skin and bone! Doing it for the girls! Kaiba wasn't sure what sort of expression he had on his face, but it was either one that reflected his stupefaction or one that reflected total comical dim-wittedness. He could see Marik's shoulders shaking with laughter beside him.

"Second thought…" Kaiba shifted his briefcase to the other hand. "I'll take the offer of having a cookie after all."

"That's a good boy." Nanna smiled brightly. "Now, lovey, don't worry about girls not falling over you if you gain a few pounds. You look perfectly admirable."

"Thank you." Kaiba cocked a smile and gave Marik a sideways glance.

"Nanna, what about me?" He heard Marik's lips stuck out beside him. 

"Why, darling," Nanna looked surprised. "You said you didn't want a cookie."

Was that a teasing twinkle in the older lady's eyes? Kaiba wanted to laugh, but kept silent and chewed his cookie, finally understanding why Mokuba was so addicted to sweets. This cookie is _good._

"Well…yeah, but Kaiba said he didn't want one either." Marik protested, folding his arms and giving a pout. _What a cute little kid he must have been._ Kaiba couldn't help a snicker.

"Yes, love, but Kaiba is guest."

"And I'm the master of the house."

"Alright, alright, I won't tease you, dearie, if you boys want, there is milk downstairs." She gave the whole plate of cookies to Marik, who hugged on to them protectively, and gave him a peck on his cheek. She turned back before she left. The two "little boys" could see the mist of tears in Nanna's eyes.

"My little boys, all grown up." She sniffled and pulled a handkerchief out of the apron pocket. "I could still remember you, Marik, when you were small. It seems like only yesterday. Now, the master of Ishtar Estate!"

"Now, Nanna…" Marik was quick to shove the plate of cookies at Kaiba and moved in to comfort his childhood caretaker.

"I'm sure your nanny would say the same about you, Kaiba." Nanna looked up at Kaiba, who was towering over her.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm sure she would." Kaiba agreed, thinking about his own nanny before he was sent to the orphanage.

"You boys would never know how we nannies feel, bringing up you boys. Now, both of you have grown into spectacular young men." 

Marik coughed and grated out between his gritted teeth. "At least one of us."

"I still remember the days when Marik was only as tall as my knee." She patted Marik's head fondly. "Now, you're a wonderful young man."

Now, it was Kaiba's turn to cough and hide a smile. Clearly, Nanna thought the world of Marik Ishtar. What a sweet, old lady, though ignorant to what her boy was doing as an occupation.

"Nanna," Marik coaxed, forcing out a lie. "I think I smell something burning." Nanna's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh dear, the apple pie!" As sudden as she appeared, Nanna disappeared.

"These are really good cookies!" Kaiba called after her as he munched on his second one. Marik turned around finally noticed Kaiba with _his_ plate of cookies. He scowled and marched over, yanking the plate from Kaiba.

"Hey." The billionaire complained.

"_My_ cookies, _my_ Nanna," Marik hissed. "You…stay…away!" Kaiba did start laughing then.

"Of course, Marik!" He said between howling laughter. "I won't get near them if it makes you feel better. Of course, it's kind of insulting for you to think that I'm trying to take away your cookies and your nanny." A etch of smile curled on his lips. "I never knew you were so protective of your nanny."

"I don't know why I take all of these insolence from a jackass like you. I should kick you out of my house right now if I weren't doing this for Nadina."

"Just try and kick me out of your house." Kaiba daunted, licking the last smudge of chocolate from his fingertip while thanking God that no one was here to see the great Seto Kaiba fight for cookies with Marik and licking his finger.

"Don't try me."

"Anyway, I think I'll leave anyway." The brunette looked around thoughtfully. "If you'll just lead me to her jewelry box. I'm afraid I'm not very experienced with the feminine world, considering I've never had a sister."

"Why would you want to see her jewelry box?"

"I'll pick something up from there. I'm sure all of her jewelry are unique enough so that she wouldn't think I bought them."

"Well, she has several boxes, so do you have a specific piece you're looking for?" Marik started rummaging around the vanity and pulling out delicate boxes. "Necklaces, rings, bracelets—"

"I'm looking for a specific earring that you bought for her back from France." Marik looked back up at him, contemplating. 

"Which pair?" He finally asked. "I've brought her back many pairs of earrings from all my trips from France."

"Never mind, give me her earring box." Kaiba held out his hand and the bleached blonde placed an intricately carved silver box in his hands.

"Real silver?" Kaiba asked after a while of weighing the box in his palm. Marik nodded.

"Turkish silver, from Istanbul."

"Rich brother, spoiled sister." Kaiba remarked.

"She's not spoiled!" Marik snapped. "Just pick out the earring, and you better not loose it _or else_."

"Sounds like a threat to me." Kaiba rifled through the box and finally held up the cluster of French golden bells with the pearl tipped tongue.

"Thanks, I'll just take this." He tossed the box back to Marik. 

"Don't you want to bring back the whole pair? That way, Nadina could actually wear it after you've convinced her." Marik reasoned. "That's her favorite pair of earrings." He opened the box and began searching for the earring's partner.

"Looking for this?" The Ishtar looked up in time to see Kaiba holding up another earring that he had just pulled from his trenchcoat. 

"You have it?" He frowned.

"Yep, Nadina gave it to me." Marik's expression was one of hurt and a dash of jealousy.

"Well, now that you have want you were looking for, you can go now. I don't have all day to waste with you."


	17. A Dying Heart

It has been five days ever since Kaiba left Kaiba Mansion, but he still wasn't home yet. Ever since that day he talked with Marik, the Ishtar heir insisted to know every detail considering his sister's welfare. And under everybody's shocking look, the two young men built a relationship of certain understanding and acceptation. They are still not friends, by all means, but for two nemesis to sit together during the afternoons and talk about Nadina was the furthest these two would ever go. 

Besides that, Kaiba found that his private beach house with the England country view was relaxing and soothing. So he stayed there for some business with British clients and focusing on perfecting the new technology he's working on. Once in a while, he'd receive a message from the Ishtar estate, inviting him to come over. That usually means Marik was again worried about his sister and Kaiba would have to go through the whole nine yards of persuading him that Nadina was fine.

But on the sixth day…

Kaiba was concentrating on the protocol verifications when his cell phone rang. He frowned as he set the equipment down, wondering who would be calling him. It wouldn't be Marik. Marik was too proud to call him on his cell phone. But nobody knows his number besides…

"Kaiba." He answered the phone with his usual monotone.

_"Seto!"_ It was Mokuba_. "You've got to come home quick! Nadina's just been hospitalized!" _His little brother sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. Kaiba jumped up, scattering devices everywhere, but he didn't care.

"Mokuba!?" he demanded. "Where are you?! What happened?"

_"I'm at the hospital and they wouldn't tell me anything, Seto!" _Mokuba was sobbing on the other line. _"Big brother, I'm scared…"_

"Calm down, kid," Kaiba soothes the best he could with his heart thudding against his chest. "Just tell me what happened."

__

"I don't know what happened." Mokuba's frightened voice sounded over the phone. _"She's just been quiet these few days, I asked her if she was filling sick, but she said no. Téa and her friends were worried too, but there was nothing physically wrong with Nadina."_

"Go on." Kaiba urged.

_"Well, today, after school, Nadina came with the limo to pick me up, as usual," _Mokuba gathered himself and took a deep breath. _"And we were just doing our homework, then Téa came over with Joey, something about the project they were doing together."_

"Keep going." Kaiba was getting exasperated. Mokuba was telling the story and its full nine-yards!

_"They were in the middle when I heard Téa shriek and Joey yelling. I hurried downstairs and Joey was holding Nadina and yelling at me to call 911."_

"Have they found out what's wrong with her yet?"

_"They wouldn't tell me anything!" _Came the bawl. _"Come home, Seto, please, I'm really scared." _Then, in a trembling voice, _"Is she going to die, Seto?"_

"Nonsense, Mokuba, don't be silly." Kaiba interrupted. "Is anyone there at the hospital with you right now?"

A sniffle, _"Yes, Tristan and Joey and Téa and Yugi are all here."_

"Listen, kid, put Tristan on the phone, will you?" He let out a shaky breath as Mokuba handed the phone off to Tristan. He figured that talking to Tristan will be a lot better than talking to a girl, his very worst nemesis, or the puppy.

_"Kaiba?"_

"Taylor, what the hell is going on over there?"

_"We don't know," _Tristan sounded grim._ "The doctor just came out here a minute ago and told her that they have her stabilized in the ICU and only family members are allowed to visit her or to get information."_

"They stabilized her in the ICU?!"

_"It's not good, Kaiba."_

"Listen, tell Téa that I want Mokuba to stay with her tonight. I don't want him home alone and I'll be there as soon as I can."

_"Kaiba—"_

"Do it!" Kaiba said fiercely as he hung up. His knees were so weak that he was about to slump down on the ground, but he can't do that yet. He cleared his throat and dialed the phone.

_"Hello? This is Ishtar Estate, how may I help you?"_

"Let me talk to Marik!"

_"Who is th—"_

"GET ME MARIK NOW!!!!" Kaiba's thin patience broke.

_"Master, the phone for you. The caller didn't give his name, sir." _He heard in the background. Then, Marik's irritated voice came on,

_"Hello?!"_

"This is Kaiba." 

__

"Listen, jackass—"

"Nadina's fallen ill." Kaiba rushed out. 

__

"What?" 

"She has been stabilized in the ICU and I need to go back now, I just thought you should know." He heard Marik mutter a string of dark curses under this breath before snapping,

_"Find out what's going on and call me when you have information."_

They both hung up at the same time, angry and worried at the same time.

Footsteps pacing were repeated over and over again. Someone's voice murmured soothingly over the whimpers. Occasionally, a growl and the sound of fist contacting the wall were heard.

But a pair of solid, calculating step stood out among all the rest of the soft footsteps. Before long, Seto Kaiba's thundering voice boomed through the whole ICU floor.

"Seto Kaiba. I want some information and I want it now." Was his opening line to the lady behind the information counter on the ICU floor. The lady was about to protest, but seeing that Kaiba was shotgun angry, she merely nodded.

"Who would you like information on, sir?" She said, almost meekly at the young man towering over her.

"Nadina Ishtar."

"Oh!" She looked up sharply, but before Kaiba could say anything, she continued. "Yes, there's a message stating that the doctor would like to speak to any family member or guardian of Nadina."

"I'm her guardian, she's under my responsibility at the moment." Kaiba glowered.

"Then hold on just a minute." The nurse picked up the phone and dialed an extension. "Dr. Grey, the guardian of Nadina Ishtar is here." She listened for a moment and hung up. "He'll be down in a minute, Mr. Kaiba. Meanwhile, I'll take you to Nadina."

"Obliged."

The nurse took Kaiba down the long, lonely hallway and took a turn before stopping. 

"Seto!" Mokuba's shout caught his attention as his brother flew into him.

"Mokuba," he murmured, hugging his brother back. "Are you alright?"

"The kid's fine, Kaiba." Joey came up behind Mokuba and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's Nadina we're worried about."

"Just one second, kid." Kaiba pulled away and walked over to the window, where Nadina was kept, surrounded by the tools of technology.

Her face was paler than the moon, but her hair still as golden as sunlight. Her eyes were shut as her long thick lashes brushed her cheeks and an oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth. Her skin was as light as ivory and she looked as fragile as crystal.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

He whirled upon the voice behind him. "Why the hell is she like this? What is wrong with her? What do you guys think you're doing!?"

"Remain calm, Mr. Kaiba." The doctor spoke with a heavy Italian accent.

"How can I remain calm," Kaiba demanded, pointing to the girl inside. "When Nadina is like this!"

"A word in private." Dr. Grey looked so serious that Kaiba found himself following the man obediently to his office, where he closed the door and sat down.

"We have done a throughout checkup on Miss. Nadina." The doctor laid out various films and layout. Kaiba held his breath and expected the worst. "She appears to be in excellent health and was physically perfectly fine." 

"Then, she's okay!" Kaiba's eyes pierced into the doctor. Dr. Grey took off his glasses slowly and looked steadily into Kaiba's eyes.

"Considering her situation, Mr. Kaiba, being physically fine may be her biggest threat of all." 

Kaiba stood up. "What do you mean?" His voice lowered to a growl.

"Mr. Kaiba," the doctor looked up at the teen kindly. "Is there anything in Nadina's life that's causing her stress and or pain?"

"Why?" Those ice-blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Because, apparently, Miss Nadina's sickness is not one medical care could take care of. We've given her an IV drip and an IABP, but her blood pressure isn't returning to normal."

Kaiba wanted to strangle the man. "Will you just tell me what the problem is?!"

"Miss Nadina does not want to live, Mr. Kaiba. Her body is beginning to fail her and she has no control over it. Her heart has lost all hope and the will to live. We've done all that we can do. if she can just regain conscious, then she'll be okay."

__

"What?!" Kaiba's roar echoed through the room. "Are you joking me?!" 

"I _never_ joke when the patient's live is in danger." 

"Make her better!"

"I have as much control over her as she does her own heart." The doctor shook his head. "The way the brain and the heart works is a mystery, but even Nadina's own brain has no control over her heart—" he stopped as Kaiba slumped down in his chair, his hand over his temples. His eyes blazing with a sort of madness

"No, this can't be. There has to be something medication could do."

"We could keep her alive on IV, but her heart…we can't save her heart. The nourishment that the IV brings into her bloodstream will have no affect on her heart. Don't you understand? Nadina's heart is giving up and no amount of nourishment will help that."

"Make her take nourishment!" On a sudden wave of emotions, Kaiba jerked the doctor up by his collar.

"It can not be done, Mr. Kaiba." Dr. Grey shook his head sadly, making no move. "There is nothing we could do about it. Miss. Nadina's heart is dying."

__

Dying? NO! Kaiba's brain screamed once again as he sat inside the ICU cubicle, entwining Nadina's fingers with his own. Nothing could stop him, not even the security, but understanding how he was feeling, Dr. Grey made no move to prevent him from entering the ICU unit. He was sitting in the glass-walled chamber where Nadina lay surrounded by the tools of technology. An IV was inserted at her wrist, while wires snaked from her chest and skin, hooked up to a monitor that kept a constant vigil over her beating heart.

The Ishtar heiress looked as if she were asleep. Her face was gaunt, but even so, Kaiba could see the beauty that once exceeded the ivory white skin. Dark circles smudged her eyes, and the red lips that once shamed the rose grew achromatic.

__

Oh, Nadina, he cried inside his heart. _How I wish that it was me in your place instead of you. You have so much to live for. Your spirit could have help the world be a better place. So many people need you._

…I need you…

Kaiba swallowed a lump in his throat as he thought back to the Italian doctor's last words.

__

"There is no way to save Nadina's dying heart, but if you could find some hope for her, it might change everything."

Kaiba looked up and stared stonily at the bland wall in front of him, then said the first word in over hours,

"Marik…"

"Yeah? Marik speaking."

__

"You need to come down to Domino Hospital." Kaiba's voice said over the phone. Marik scowled at the apple he was nibbling on. 

"Listen, you moron, I will do no such thing. I happen to have clients that are coming to dinner tonight—" But Kaiba's lifeless voice interrupted him.

__

"Nadine is dying."

Marik dropped the phone and the apple. Blood drained from his face as his lips turned ashen and quivered.

__

"—Marik? Marik, are you there…?"

Marik snatched up the phone and said as calmly as he could. "Nice joke, jackass, but don't try to—"

__

"You need to come down here, Marik, Nadina is going to die without you."

"Why? Does she have leukemia or something?" He demanded, finding loosing himself to what he thought was a "joke."

__

"Her heart is dying."

"What does that mean?"

__

"She's given up hope now that she thinks you don't want her anymore. She's been unconscious more than thirty-six hours now. The doctors are officially announcing it a coma."

Marik dropped the phone again, and as he fumbled to put it by his ear, Kaiba snapped,

_"Quit dropping the phone, you goddamn coward. You're going to give me an answer now. Whether you care or not. If you don't, then fine. I will officially make her under my ward and you'll be out of the picture perfectly, just the way you want it."_

"You're not kidding." Marik was beginning to panic. "But do I have to come over, Kaiba? I mean, Yugi and his friend are all going to—"

_"GODDAMMIT, Marik!" _Kaiba screamed across the phone. _"You're sister is dying! DYING!!!!"_

That was all the prodding Marik needs. "I'll be right over."

Kaiba was about to snide him with a cool remark, but kept quiet for Nadina's life is on the line. She's depending on Marik. 

"Kaiba's been in there for hours now…" Yugi said dully as he watched from outside of the window.

"Yeah…I wonder if he's okay?" Joey looked concerned despite of his effort to look tough.

"He doesn't look that good to me," Duke put in, shaking his head with sympathy. "But who would, when they're going to loose somebody. I don't think I'm that well myself."

"Yeah, but you'll be fine, Duke." Tristan retorted. "You'll do fine." Duke shot him an ungrateful look.

"This is horrible." Mai said emotionlessly. "Haven't the doctor found out what's wrong with Nadina?"

"No," Serenity replied softly. "They didn't find anything. But he did say that the sense of hearing is the last awareness that an unconscious patient has." She sniffled. "Which means Nadina could still hear Kaiba."_Hearing is the last sense to leave a patient's body…_

Bakura sighed and refrained from saying anything. He doesn't feel like saying anything negative, but felt there was nothing positive to be said. Just as he was pondering over what to say, the sound of calculating, sharp footsteps were heard. Then, a voice asking for Nadina Ishtar.

"I want some information on Nadina Ishtar." The voice said snootily, though it couldn't hide the hint of concern.

"I'm sorry, sir," the nurse typed on her computer and looked up. "Besides family members, Miss Nadina Ishtar's information is not currently being released to the public at the moment."

"Wow, who is that guy?" Duke whispered lowly to Tristan as they all eyed the two figures dressed in dark cloaks with hoods.

"I am her brother, woman!" The first voice hissed. "I am Marik Ishtar."

_"Marik?"_ Yugi jumped up from his spot.

"Oh, Mr. Marik." The nurse suddenly looked nervous. "Miss Nadina's cubicle is right down that way. But there is already a visitor."

"I thought only family members were allowed," Marik's voice was low and dangerous. The nurse fidgeted with her nametag and stammered,

"Mr. Kaiba insisted and there was nothing we could do—"

"It's fine—" The young man interrupted as he walked off, muttering to himself. "Kaiba, huh?"

As he was walking, Marik Ishtar hastily, but smoothly, pulled his hood off and slipped out of the heavy cloak. Under the dark garment, he had on a respectable clean white shirt as well as black slacks.

"Marik!" Jumping in front of Marik's path, Yugi held out his arms with a look of true astonishment in his violet orbs. "What are you doing here?"

Marik looked down at Yugi from where he was just talking to Odion. His expression betraying nothing. He looked at Yugi, then behind him, where all of his friends are.

"Heh, Yugi," He forced a smirk on his face. "I see you and all your little friends are here."

"Of course we are!" Téa cried, coming up behind Yugi, her blue eyes began shimmering with tears. She began crying softly, causing all the males in range to feel uncomfortable. Duke came over and awkwardly rubbed her back in a circular motion.

"Nadina was our friend…" The slender brunette sobbed, burying her face into the palm of her hands.

"She's not dead yet, stop using the past tense!" Marik snapped, before composing himself. "And I'm here with the same reason as you guys. She's my sister." Then, handing his coat to Odion, he ordered, 

"Wait for me here, Odion."

And before anyone else could say anything, Marik walked into the ICU without any act of disinfecting himself. He had just caught sight of his sister through the glass window and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The cloak that he was handing to Odion slipped from his fingertips as he hurried inside. Within a few moments, Kaiba stumbled out, as if he had been kicked out.

"How is she, Kaiba?" Mai rushed over. Kaiba waved a hand tiredly and dropped onto the bench.

"Geez, how are you, Kaiba?" Joey dropped a hand casually on Kaiba's shoulder.

"As fine as a person can get." He mumbled. He looked up, "Where is Mokuba?"

"He's over at Yugi's grandfather's game shop, taking a nap." Tristan explained. "The kid is exhausted."

"I know, I should be taking better care of him." Kaiba looked down on himself and realized that he hadn't taken a shower or eaten anything since he left England, which was about two days ago.

"Nadina?" Marik was inside the cubicle, sitting at the side of Nadina's bed. "Nadina, it's me, Marik, open your eyes." He gently slapped the back of Nadina's hand.

But no movement came from Nadina besides the unsteady breathing. Her hand was cold and her skin was ashen.

"Nadina!" His voice was becoming urgent. "Come on! It's your brother!"

"It's no use, Mr. Ishtar." Dr. Grey appeared behind Marik, causing Marik to jump to his feet in surprise. The doctor nodded, "Mr. Kaiba told me you were going to be visiting with your sister."

"Why didn't you fix her, doctor!?" Marik snarled as he turned around, his fist gripped tightly by his side. "Why didn't you save her?!"

"I can save people because deep in their hearts, there was a desire for life, to be able to live with your loved ones once again. But now, since Nadina had lost her loved one, she no longer has the will to live. That's why she refused all nutrition. I cannot save someone who has no desire to live."

"There has to be someway, doctor, I don't believe what is happening." Marik's threatening voice was only a whisper. "She has given up, but you can't! And can't allow her to either!"

"I have already told Mr. Kaiba. If he happens to find something that will bring hope into her heart once again, then maybe she would have some hope."

"But-but…" Marik stuttered. "_I_ am her hope." He shook his head sadly. "If…if Nadina doesn't wake up, then…there _is_ no hope…"

The doctor reached out and touched the boy's shoulders. "Then, perhaps if only this hope is…tweaked a little bit, then it would work. Don't worry, Mr. Ishtar, we won't give up on Nadina."

"We're not the ones giving up on Nadina, doctor." Kaiba said quietly, rubbing his temples and coming through the doorway. "It's Nadina that's giving up on herself."


	18. Two Voices

Mokuba sighed as he looked out the window. The city of Domino was cold and rainy. The sky was gray and small sprinkles of rain floated down to the pavement. Nadina was still in the hospital and soon, Seto and Marik is going to visit the hospital again. It has been almost three weeks and Nadina still hasn't had any changes yet. Seto and Marik visit her everyday and there still hasn't been any changes. Everyone seemed so sad. Domino wasn't helping by having rain pour down the gray sky. Mokuba decided to cheer himself up by singing a little tone. The little tune that his brother use to sing all the time when they were small to cheer him up on a raining day.

"Raining is boring…" Mokuba began singing softly. Then he took a deep breath and his voice came out a little stronger. "And the old man's snoring…"

"…It's her heart, Marik," he could hear his brother telling Marik in the other room as they put on their jackets. "Didn't you hear what the doctor said? Nadina's heart broken, she no longer wants to live. No matter what they had fed her before they put her on the IV, she revolts it. There is absolutely no control, whether she had done it on purpose or not. She's given up life. Don't you understand?"

Mokuba shut his eyes tightly to keep from seeing pretty Nadina's face all pale and unhealthy. It makes him sad. "…got up bed, bumps his head…"

"Mokuba, we're leaving now." Kaiba appeared at the lobby of Kaiba Mansion. He stopped for a moment and looked at Mokuba in front of the window. "You're welcome to come along if you want, but it isn't going to be fun."

"I'll stay here." His little brother said softly, looking down without meeting his brother's eyes. Kaiba sighed and crossed over the living room. He put a hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

"What's bothering you, kid?"

"Big brother, is Nadina ever going to get better again?" Mokuba looked up, his big eyes seems to be pleading for the truth from Kaiba. Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, only to find out that he couldn't.

"If God so wishes." He turned away. But driving on the way to the hospital, Kaiba only found himself questioning his faith.

"Do you want to go in first?" Marik crossed his arms and looked away. Even though the pair seems to get along okay without killing each other, each one still wouldn't allow the other to be in the room when he is with Nadina. They always go in one at a time.

"You go ahead, but don't take too long." Kaiba seated himself outside of Nadina's ICU and closed his eyes. He needs sleep, God knows he needs it. When was the last time he had gotten a full, good night of sleep ever since he returned from England?

But as soon as Kaiba's eyes closed, the face of Nadina appears before it. It was always a picture of her smiling, the coquettish smile he imagined she would smile if she was happy. However, Kaiba had never seen Nadina truly happy. All he remembered—ever since the first time he saw her at Marik's mansion—was her tears. Those crystal droplets that would just appear from the deep violet orbs and fall like diamonds from underneath those long, dark lashes. 

He opened his tired eyes once again and sighed. He can't sleep like this. He can't even close his eyes in fear of seeing the face he was so afraid that he would loose.

Sadly, even with his eyes open, the name echoed through his mind, as if it wasn't willing to leave Kaiba so easily.

_Nadina, Nadina, Nadina, Nadina…_

"Stop it." He mumbled to himself. "Stop thinking about her…"

_Nadina…pretty Nadina Ishtar…_ His brain taunted, as if just discovering his weakness._ Golden curls and violet-blue eyes with tinted pink lips…_

"I said, stop it!" He jumped to his feet, expecting to find whomever that's disobeying his orders somewhere nearby, before realizing that he was taking this way to literally. He slumped back down. "I'm getting paranoid. I really need that sleep."

__

"Kaiba," Marik walked out from the cubicle. Kaiba looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to go in?"

"Perhaps later." Kaiba was surprised at the words that emerged from his lips. "Has there been any change?"

Marik shook his head and flopped down beside him, letting out a long sigh.

"No." He said slowly. "You know, Kaiba, it's about time we really have the man-to-man talk."

"What? Man-to-man talk?" Kaiba looked over and drawled out sarcastically. "We did you think we've been having? Girl-to-girl talks?"

"Will you be serious?!" Marik snapped before forcing himself to calm down. "I suppose you and Nadina are close." Marik shook his head, as if he disapproves of the action.

"I suppose you can say that." Kaiba agreed.

"So you've heard about the engagement, I'm guessing?"

"There are no engagements from what I heard." Kaiba's voice was low. "I heard that Nadina rejected Mr. Blake Malone."

"True." His companion agreed grudgingly. "But that doesn't mean Nadina's never going to marry."

"Give it a break, Marik!" Kaiba hadn't meant to sound so sharp. "Nadina's only fifteen."

"You've got to plan this kind of things early." The Ishtar heir said stubbornly. "You won't understand, you only have a little brother."

"You don't see me trying to marry myself off everyday."

"We're different. We're guys, we can take care of ourselves."

"Same with Nadina."

"She's different!" Marik insisted.

"Why? Because she's a girl?"

"No…"

"Then why?" Kaiba demanded, an indignant scowl plastered on his face as he faced Marik.

"The way things are done, Kaiba, accept it!" Marik jumped up from his seat again. "Communicating with you is like communicating with Lawrence Sr. I'm going back inside."

"Be my honored guest." Kaiba didn't drop the scowl as Marik walked back into Nadina's room.

Maybe now he'd get some peace.

But his dream of peace was shattered the moment he heard the loud, unmistakable beep that came from the heart monitor in Nadina's room.

__

The room erupted into a violent whirlwind of activity. Marik shrank against the wall as doctors and nurses rushed through the doorway. No one was sterile. They assumed it didn't matter.

A group of technicians surrounded Nadina's bed. Bedcovers hit the floor. 

"No pulse!" A voice yelled just as Kaiba came tearing madly into the room. 

"I can't get a blood pressure!" Another shouted.

"The EKG's dropping and so is the patient's body temperature!"

Kaiba watched, trembling as the room seethed with medical urgency. Beside her bed, Marik heard the steady beep of the heart monitor turn into a loud whine. Kaiba stared at the screen where the sharp peaking line had gone flat.

"Get the cart!" The machine next to Kaiba was yanked into motion and shoved over to Nadina's bed. Doctors attached electrodes to her bare skin.Marik clenched his fists, held his breath, and pressed tighter to the wall. He's not scared of anything—but _this_, he could not take. The sound of his blood pounded in his ears, merging with the mechanical screech of the monitor until he thought his eardrums would explode.

Someone called, "Clear!" Doctors and nurses stepped away from the bed and the cart. The air snapped with tension. The body on the bed twitched as the electricity surged through it.

The Italian doctor barked. "No response. Let's hit her again!" Kaiba had lost all feeling in his finger. He was cold. Why was he so cold? The machine zapped and crackled, and the body heaved on the bed one more time. The monitor sent out a weak, wavering blip. Marik caught his breath.

"It's not working!" A doctor yelled. "Does anyone have a plan B? We need one quick, or we're going to loose her."

"Doctor, we're loosing her!!" A nurse screamed. "She's leaving us!"

"Oh Lord…what are we going to do…" Dr. Grey whispered painfully, his faced deadly white and his brow furrowed, sudden spotted Kaiba by the doorway and Marik huddling behind the equipment. His eyes widened as he yelled,

"You two!" He pointed, jumping across the room to grab Kaiba's elbow. "Go over there and call her name!"

"What?" Kaiba looked horrified as Marik looked just as shaky.

"Call her name! Just _call her_!!" The doctor shoved them over to the bed, not caring that Marik stumbled over Kaiba's foot and Kaiba fell onto the bed. "It's her last hope."

A nurse had pressed her mouth to Nadina's ear and was shouting, "Nadina! Can you hear me?" She clapped her hands sharply, but the teen on the bed didn't respond. The nurse turned to Marik and commanded, "Call her. Keep calling her name! Talk to her!"

"Nadina!" Marik repeated his sister's name over and over by her ear. Soon, all the things he wished to say came tumbling out of his lips. "Listen to me! Wake up! Please wake up, Nadina!" The words poured out. Where was she? Can she hear him? "You can't leave, Nadina. Do you hear me? You cannot leave!"

A nurse shouted, "We've got a heart beat!" The green line staggered on the monitor, rising and falling in uneven peaks.

"Nadina?" Kaiba whispered, his mouth dry. "Please, you can't leave. There are too many people that needs you and wants you back here. Y-your brother is here and he wants you to go home with him. You have to come back and make up with your brother."

"I've got a pulse and her blood pressure is returning!" Sighs could be heard all over the room.

"Nadina," Marik and Kaiba alone were oblivious to the danger that had passed. "Nadina…" Marik was saying softly. "…it's your brother. Please, please open your eyes." 

"The EKG is normal." Another doctor reported. "That was close." Dr. Grey nodded and all of a sudden noticed the two young men, still absorbed with Nadina. A breath was slowly let out as he eyed them, then a light of understanding came into his eyes and his ordered quietly,

"I want everyone out of this room, immediately. As quietly as possible. Now." He ordered in a low voice.

Everyone filed out of the room quietly and moved to the window that viewed inside of the ICU, where Kaiba and Marik were still in.

"I want her set up in the ICU, 24 hour supervising. _Stat_!" He said once he was outside. The whole medical group watched with amazement as for the first time ever since she arrived here, Nadina Ishtar's situation became stabilized and even almost back to normal. They watched with disbelief as Nadina's eyelashes flattered inside the room and the first sign of consciousness registered.

"Unbelievable." One specialist doctor whispered.

"How did you know that would work, Doctor?" A nurse asked with admiration in her eyes. But Dr. Grey only smiled.

"Nadina Ishtar," he said simply. "She has found her hope. Not in one, but in two. Together."

Perspiration poured off Kaiba's face as he walked out of the room half an hour later. His knuckles were white from gripping the sides of the bed. He heard her moan and he sagged, feeling his knees give way. An arm went around his shoulders. Dr. Grey said, "We got her back. She heard you guys and she came back."

His brain was still paralyzed from the fright and refused to comprehend the doctor's message. "From where?"

"From death," he whispered.

Nadina's eyelashes fluttered and she gave a little moan. Seto Kaiba, who had been dozing from his seat on the right side of the bed, gave a little stir. His long legs were crossed at the ankle and he looked peaceful. But his eyes opened tiredly when he heard the stirrings coming from the bed. He yawned and stretched, before haggardly walked over to the left side, where Marik was sitting with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Marik…" He mumbled, and when Marik didn't move, he pushed him more urgently. "Marik!"

The Ishtar woke up with a start. "What?! What's wrong?" He jumped up and looked about his surroundings madly.

"Nadina's waking up, you'd better hide if you don't want her to see you." At Marik's scowl, Kaiba reminded. "Remember? You told me last night that you didn't want Nadina to see you here so if she wakes up, you wanted me to warn you."

Marik yawned and ran a hand through his hand. "Oh, yeah…"

"She's waking up." Kaiba hissed. "GO!" With a shove, the tall businessman sent Marik into the closet in the corner of the room.

"What the—" Marik started to say.

"Keep quiet, it won't take long." Marik's eyes were red as Kaiba slammed the door shut

And on the bed, Nadina felt as if she had been fighting against the ocean's undertow. The sensation was one of struggling valiantly toward the shoreline only to be sucked backward by a strong ocean current she was too weak to fight. Just when she was certain she would drown, she heard two voices like an echo in a canyon. And all of a sudden, a wave of mammoth size lifted her and spit her onto the beach. Her eyelids fluttered again, and she expected to see sand and seaweed and to taste salt. Instead, all she saw was Seto Kaiba's familiar, cold, midnight blue eyes staring down at her, except today, the eyes were smiling and filled with relief.

"Welcome back," he said, a relieved smile spilling over his face.

Nadina gave a little moan as she tried to focus her eyes on the CEO leaning over her. "Kaiba?" She finally made out the form and croaked out weakly.

"The one and only." Then, his eyes softened at the girl whose cloud of hair fanned out on the pillow like a new kind of gold. "I'm glad you're back with us, Nadina."

Nadina tried to speak, but the only sound that came out of her throat was a scratchy, hoarse croak. As soon as the first word popped out of her mouth, Kaiba saw her face paralyze with horror and couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Take it easy," he said gently. "The doctor just pulled your trach tube, so your throat will be sore for a few days. But you won't sound like that forever."

"What…happened?" Nadina begin coughing, causing Kaiba to panic. "I'm okay…my throat…it's quite sore…"

"Then, don't talk. Just listen to me. You've been in a coma for the last past sixteen days, Nadina." Her violet-blue eyes widened. "You're in the ICU right now. You gave us a scare, Nadina, we thought you would…" He trailed off, overcome with emotion. Nadina smiled her charming smile that she hadn't lost her touch for, and lay her hand over Kaiba's.

"I'm tired, Kaiba." She said softly.

"I know, go to sleep." Kaiba immediately smacked himself for being so senseless. The girl had just woken from a coma and here he was, filling her head with all sort of nonsense that she doesn't need to know about at the moment.

But after a minute, Nadina said again, this time, painfully and slowly, "Marik…did he…come?" It was almost as if she was afraid to hear Kaiba's answer. Marik, who was still in the stuffy closet, took a sharp intake of breath. There was a long silence before Kaiba said,

"No."

Nadina turned away and closed her eyes. "I know…I should have expected that. I didn't expect him to leave the estate. He's probably on a business trip and didn't know what happened. It's fine."

There was another long silence. "Maybe."

"It's okay, Kaiba," Nadina squeezed his hand. "Marik doesn't mean half of the thing he does. Don't feel bad for me."

"Okay."

"But don't tell Marik, now that I'm alright, there's no point in making him worried. You see, Marik is really sweet and protective of me. If he hears that there are unauthorized doctors poking me around, he wouldn't be happy. He might do something that he'd regret later."

"I doubt that he would worry." Kaiba muttered to himself.

"And Kaiba…?" Nadina's was almost asleep now, though she was still clutching onto Kaiba's hand and her honey sweet voice had yet died down. "…If, and I mean _if_ Marik happens to visit, be nice. Don't be mean, he can't help who he is."

"Fine."

But when Nadina was finally asleep and Kaiba let Marik out of the closet, the first thing Kaiba hissed was, "Now, do you understand?" Marik shoved him.

"Do you think I'm doing this on purpose?" He snapped, obviously in a bad mood. Kaiba held back his anger until he dragged Marik out of the hospital.

"Your sister will live." He said harshly once they were outside of the hospital. "You can go home to your precious mansion now and leave us both."

"She's _my_ sister!"

"And _I'm_ doing your duty—_your duty_ as a _brother_!"

"I love her!"

"I love her too, dammit, and I'm not afraid to show it!" Kaiba snarled, his very patience finally worn out. 

"You…!"

"You're not the only one out there with love for Nadina anymore!" Kaiba spat. "There are people everywhere that loves Nadina. I love Nadina, Mokuba loves Nadina, and so does Yugi and all of his friends. And to go even further back, there are many students at school that gets along very well with Nadina. And even further than that, many people whom had met Nadina when I brought her to the office found her an irresistibly charming girl." 

"Peasants and paupers!"

"But people better than you any day, anytime, in any way. So you see, she doesn't really need you anymore."

"You're lying." Marik hissed between his teeth. "Nadina still needs me, she still loves me, she still wants me."

Kaiba shook his head sadly. "Not for long, Marik. From the way you've been acting, Nadina wouldn't need you in her life much longer. I'll make sure she does well without you."

"Who do you think you are that you could just take over my sister as if she was a livestock?" Marik, by this time, being defeated by Seto Kaiba in every way, was getting pretty furious himself. "What makes you think you have the right or position?!"

"A selfish coward for a brother and I pity Nadina." Kaiba's reply was cool.

Marik was seeing red by now, and without any hesitation, he drew back his fist and slammed it against Kaiba's jaws.

"You're one to talk!" Marik spat at the tall CEO who was now lying on his back on the ground. "Since when have you wanted the best for Nadina?!" He didn't receive an answer as a fist was sank into his stomach. He doubled over and gasped for air.

The fight began.

"Doctor!" A nurse exclaimed to a doctor as they crossed the reception room. "There's two man fighting outside of the hospital!"

Soon, nurses, visitors, and specialists from every floor were down at the main entrance, trying to stop a very heated and frightful fist fight.

"Whoa, boys, calm down." A surgeon was trying to calm them down. "I'm sure everything could be sorted out without the violence." The result of him actually trying to be helpful was Marik falling on top of him from a blow delivered by Kaiba. The doctor stumbled back holding Marik's body up with both arms.

"What the hell!" The Ishtar snapped at the doctor as he jumped back to his feet. "If you doctors know what's good for you, then you'd stay away!" Before he lunged at Kaiba once again with an insane look in his eyes.

"C'mon, guys," a specialist from the psychology department demanded crossly. "You're giving our hospital a bad image. Domino Hospital is for helping people, and they don't need to see you two fighting a—" He shut up fast as Kaiba's body slammed into him, making them both fall from the result.

"Marik!" Kaiba bellowed. "Don't think you can get away with this!?" He looked down. "What the hell are you doing down there?! I thought Marik told you guys to get lost!!"

"You heard us." Marik walked up to Kaiba and glared at all the onlookers. "GET LOST!!" The both roared simultaneously.

_Pow! _Marik's head flew back as the CEO of KaibaCorp delivered a blow. _Bang! _Marik didn't waste anytime shoving Kaiba into the wall behind them. Kaiba retaliated by conveniently elbowing Marik back. They both rolled on the ground, hitting, punching, anything to make the other back down.

"That's it, boys!" A baritone suddenly bellowed as the CEO and his opponent felt themselves being ripped apart from each other by the back collar of their shirts. Marik still had his fist locked on Kaiba's collar and Kaiba threw his hands off. They turned to face a red-faced Dr. Grey.

"I'm truly ashamed of the both of you." He told calmly. The boys grew silent. "You two put up with one another for Nadina for so long. And now, you're out here acting like two spoiled little children." The whole scene grew quiet as the excess audience began drifting away silently. 

The two "little boys" subconsciously shuffled their foot with their heads hung.

"You two," the doctor pointed his finger at the both of them, his voice dead serious. "You two have tried to understand each other for Nadina's sake, and tried to tolerate one another, and even at one point, come to each others' defenses. But now?" He shook his head. "You let a little impatience and lack of lenity knock down all you've built up."

Kaiba grumbled under his breath. 

"Nadina lived because of you two." Dr. Grey put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now, you two has got to live together for her."


	19. A Brother's Love

"Kaiba?" Nadina's eyes widened as Kaiba walked into her room. She had gotten better so well that within the same evening as when she awoke, the doctors decided they could move her to a regular ward. "What's wrong? You have a black eye! Have you been fighting?!"

Kaiba self-consciously covered his right eye with his hand. He was all refreshed, but carried a few battle scars. Including a slightly blackened eye, a nice shiner on his cheekbone, a bandage on jaw, raw knuckles, a very sore arm, and a backache from being shoved against the wall and ground. 

"Nothing big," he managed to drawl before scrunching his nose up from the pain that shot up his jaw. 

"Oh, Kaiba!" Nadina slipped out of bed and within a flash was by Kaiba's side. She gently shoved him in a chair before brushing away his rich chocolate curls to inspect his eye.

"OW!" Kaiba jerked away when he felt something icy being pressed against his swollen eye.

"Calm down." Nadina commanded. "This is not going to look good for KaibaCorp if you don't keep the swelling down."

At the mention of KaibaCorp, Kaiba moaned. "How can I go to the office looking like _this_?" He peered into a mirror. "I look like a street scalawag that's been drinking and fighting and I'm suppose to be the president of KaibaCorp!"

"Have you had a drink?"

"Of course not!" 

"Just making sure." Nadina said silkily, trying to sooth Kaiba's ruffled feathers.

"It hurts, Nadina." He stated calmly, indicating the ice on his eyes. Inside, he had the urge to howl with pain, but he would never look himself in the face again if he did. "It hurts." He repeated with the same controlled voice. "It hurts, it really does hurt." He set his jaws.

"Scream if you want, Kaiba." Nadina suggested, looking down at him. "No one can hear you from here right now."

"Really?" Kaiba perked up. Nadina nodded. "Okay…" He let out a low moan and bent over, holding his eye. She rolled her eyes heavenwards. 

"I said scream, not moan."

"I don't scream."

Nadina sighed. "You haven't changed a bit. No better."

"No worse either." Kaiba reminded.

_But Marik's not better off than me…_

"Ow! Nanna, you're hurting me!" Nanna paid no attention to Marik's grumbling as she dabbed his bloody lip. Clark and Edward hovered about nervously. The Master has just been beaten up and they're eager to know who's done it.

"I can't believe my eyes, Marik." She huffed, showing not a bit of compassion. "I can't believe my little boy would get into a fight outside of a hospital!"

"It wasn't my fault, Nanna."

"Who were you fighting with?"

"Seto Kaiba." Marik growled. "Remember that obnoxious CEO, Nanna? The one that you offered cookies to?"

"That nice gentleman?" Nanna looked at Marik, shocked. Marik's jaws dropped and he scowled.

"He's not a gentleman when he's fighting, Nanna."

"Neither are you."

"Nanna!" Marik turned around to face the elderly lady. "I thought you loved me!"

Nanna smiled and brushed a curl of his hair from his eyes. "I do, child, but when you're fighting friends…"

"He's not my friend!"

"You're the most difficult child sometimes, Marik, ever since you were little."

"I'm not being difficult!"

Nanna sighed and wonder how long it would take Marik to realize that he had been contradicting himself all this time.

Kaiba reached up and grasped Nadina's hand. She looked down from dabbing the bloody bump on his forehead.

"Kaiba?" She tried to pull her hand away, but he refused to let go and tightened his grip. "Kaiba, what's wrong?"

"I have to talk to you, Nadina." That's when he slipped his free hand into his pocket and pulled out…

…a little black velvet box.

"I want to show you something." He said quietly, drawing her to face him. He was just about to open the box, before realizing what this is beginning to look like. "It's not a diamond ring, I promise!" He said quickly. He flipped it open and Nadina's lips parted with awe.

There, sitting on the black satin, was a shining, pinkish cast pearl. Cool, yet burning, eternally, with its own compressed light. 

"Oh, Kaiba." She breathed. "How pretty!"

"I'm suppose to give this to you." Kaiba watched Nadina carefully. "It's from Marik. He wants to tell you how much he loves you and wants you to go home."

Nadina stiffened.

"Marik knew you wanted a pearl." Kaiba hastened to add, but was taken back by Nadina's harsh answer.

"I don't believe you. There no way you went to visit Marik. There's not a chance he gave you that."

"So it's proof you want?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes and reached into his pocket. "Here." He dropped the tinkering earring onto the palm of her hand. She blanched, but didn't back down.

"How do I know it's not the same one you have?"

"So distrusting." Kaiba tsked. "Here. Does this answer your question?" He dropped the partner of that earring into her other palm. Nadina fell silent. Her eyes watered up and a large tear dropped from under her lashes.

"So, Nadina…" he said quietly, reaching for her hand. "What is it that you want? You've got to decide and make a decision. The happiness of your future lays upon this choice."

He wasn't surprised when Nadina threw her arms around Kaiba and sobbed, "Take me home, Kaiba. Oh, please take me back home to my brother!"

"Did you hear the news?" Clark ran up to Edward, who was lounging in the backyard. "Nadina's coming home!!"

His brother sat up so fast that he fell of the hammock. His jaws dropped open as his golden hazel eyes popped wide open. He gasped, "Nadina?!"

"Yes!" Clark pumped a fix into the air and filled Edward with the details excitedly. "Master and that guy—Seto Kaiba—finally convinced Nadina to come back home!!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Better believe it!" Clark pranced off to spread the good news further, leaving his dumbstruck brother sitting on the damp grass.

"Nanna!" Marik's face lit up with the biggest smile. He grabbed his nanny by the hands and danced around the kitchen. "Nanna! Nadina's coming home!"

"Why, that's great news, child." Nanna agreed, but her keen eyes were fastened on Marik. "I've never seen you quite this happy before. You and Nadina must be growing closer."

Marik stopped prancing about at that. He immediately put on a solemn face and cleared his throat. "Yes, Nanna. I miss Nadina, even though she's only visiting her friend for a few weeks. It's still good to have her back." With that, the oldest Ishtar left the kitchen with his hands in his pocket, whistling a lively tune.

"I'll never understand that boy." Nanna shook his head. "Ever since he was a child, he's been a mysterious one. I've never seen a brother so happy to see his sister come home, acting like an intoxicated boy. Well," she smiled and said proudly. "Like I've always said, that mysterious boy is going to be a great man when he grows up. And he's well on his way to be a man."

It was a day of great happiness, it was a day of great fear. It is the day Nadina returns back to her brother and her real home. Marik and Kaiba had finally agreed on a satisfied date of when Nadina should return home. Marik had wanted her to go home right away, but Kaiba's argument won by saying that she needs recover from her stay at the hospital before making a big trip back home. In the end, Kaiba was given two weeks before Marik will carry out his threat, of coming over and dragging her home himself. 

"You didn't have to fight with him outside the hospital." Nadina murmured softly as they were on the way to Ishtar Estate in Kaiba's limo.

"Hey, desperate time calls for desperate measures." Kaiba said breezily. But inside, he was feeling miserable. Nadina was leaving him. After surviving all those months together, caring and taking care of each other, she's finally leaving him. He would miss her. 

Very much.

…How will he get on without her?

"We're almost there, Mr. Kaiba." The chauffeur said through the intercom. Kaiba's heart ached more than ever.

Nadina's fingers tightened around the material of her skirt. She is obviously shaken. Kaiba admit, it had taken a lot of courage for Nadina to decide to return home. 

He sighed and leaned back in his seat, attempt to get the best out of the last few minutes he had with Nadina.

Nadia stepped out of the limo and looked around the familiar property. She smiled with delight despite of herself as she breathed in the ever so familiar fragrance of flowers that had begun to blossom in this springtime. However, she still fidgeted with her dress. It was a rosy gossamer gown the shade of peaches at the peak of ripeness, flattering her ivory skin and golden curls. She looked up…

…and saw him.

Marik Ishtar stood at the top of the steps of the Ishtar Estate, with those familiar pale lavender eyes, that light blonde hair, the tanned skin and that cautious, guarded look on his face. He looked just as uncertain as she does, but she was too distraught to notice. Her courage failed her at the first sight of her stern-looking brother as she gave a soft gasp and took a step back, her hands behind her reaching for the door handle to the car.

__

Has is only been last summer when Marik came home and I was up where he is now, eager to greet him? She wondered silently to herself. _Now, we're switching roles._

Unfortunately, the hand that was looking for the door was blocked by Kaiba's firm broad form that had emerged from the car by that time. As she pressed against him horrified, he gave her a nudge on her back. She walked two steps forward unsteadily.

Marik's eyes were steady on his sister. She looked fragile to him. Her skin pale, like ivory. And she had grown more slender, as delicate as crystal. She was dressed in a lovely peach-colored dress that made her cheek rosy and brought out her dark amethyst eyes. Her hair was brushed until it shone and fell in soft waves. She looked not only beautiful and lovely in Marik's eyes, but also more of a young woman than ever.

The Ishtar siblings locked their gaze silently. Nadina's lips trembled and Marik's eyes misted and filled with tears. Wordlessly he opened his arms to her. Need no prodding, Nadina choked back a sob and flew up the steps and she fell into her brother's embrace, almost knocking him down from her force. She buried her face in the front of his shirt, remembering the familiar scent as he hugged her so hard, she couldn't breathe. 

"I thought I had lost you forever." The voice was low and steady, a never-to-be-forgotten voice, gruff with affection. His hands, tan and strong and could easily swallow her own, lifted her face up. "You have grown, Nadina."

"Yes, Marik." Her voice was breathless as a crystalline tear made it's way down softly. 

"Marik dear!" A voice came from behind the line of household staff and men. Nadina broke away from Marik and looked behind Clark.

"Marik darling, is Nadina back?" Clark and Edward had big grins plastered to their faces. Obviously, they had grown close to the kind, elderly woman that had taken the time to also treat them like her long lost grandsons and baked them cookies and other yummy treats.

"Is that Nanna?" Nadina's eyes widened. Before Marik had time to explain why Nanna was here all the way from Egypt, Nanna's piercing blue eyes appeared behind Clark's lithe body.

"Nanna!" 

"Nadina!" Nanna rushed over and hugged her. "Welcome back home, dear. How was Mimi?"

"Mimi?" Nadina shot a confused look at Marik, who shrugged sheepishly. Nanna went on.

"I have prepared some fudge brownies for you. I know they are your favorites. Also, I've prepared your favorite for tonight—Lamb cooked with rice and broccoli and gravy."

"And dessert?" Nadina asked eagerly. It had been a long time ever since she had a good homemade meal. Her very favorite dessert that Nanna would make is Peppermint Pie, which consisted of a layer of chocolate mousse, whipped cream, a layer of sweet cream cheese, sprinkled with bits of peppermint candy.

Nanna winked, "Guess!"

"Chocolate crème pie with a whole can of light whipped cream!"

"You got it right, my dear girl. Now come along out of this harsh breeze, I want to take a good look at you." With that, she ushered Nadina into the house. Marik sighed, smiling, and followed, carrying Nadina's luggage up the steps into the house.

"Master Marik, would you like me to carry that?" Clark questioned, his eyes dancing with excitement and happiness.

"No. It's okay." _The soul would have no rainbow had the eyes no tears, _he thought silently. _Without a struggle, there can be no progress._

No one in the Ishtar family and staff noticed a lonely Seto Kaiba, his hair and his indigo trenchcoat flowing with the sorrowful howling wind, watching wistfully as Nadina entered her homestead. Then, he sadly got into his limo, and slowly started driving away.

Away from Ishtar Estate.

Away from Nadina.


	20. Love, It's Such Sweet Sorrow

The days spent in Kaiba Mansion without Nadina became a torture for Kaiba. He was back to his routine. During the weekdays, he'd go to school and after school, to KaibaCorp to finish his work. During weekends, he'd dive headfirst into the piles of work that he had left alone when Nadina was with him. He'd work until it was later than midnight before he'd return home. By that time, Mokuba was usually asleep. Which was fine for Kaiba. The few times that the Kaiba brothers actually came face to face, they always ended up in a heated argument about Nadina in which Kaiba would yell at Mokuba to go to bed. The little Kaiba was at a rebellious age, so he would yell back that he would go to bed whenever he pleases. Then, half an hour later in his room, Kaiba would find Mokuba dead asleep on his bed, his covers half off and his lights on to fool Kaiba into thinking that he wasn't asleep.

"Hey, guys," Joey remarked to his friends. "I think Kaiba went back to being his old usual jerk self again."

"Joey," Téa admonished. "That's not nice. Kaiba's been through a lot."

"I bet he misses Nadina." Bakura added.

"I miss Nadina." Tristan sighed, looking tired and sorrowful. "Somehow, she made classes a lot more easier."

"Yeah, that's because you're just staring at her the whole time, instead of paying attention to math."

"I wonder if she's ever coming back." Duke shook his head as he played with the two dice in his hands. He flicked on into the air and it hit Joey, who gave a cry then made several unpleasant gestures at the other boy. "Oh, sorry, Joey." He apologized absentmindedly. 

_With Nadina gone, life is some form of torture for everyone, but most of all, Kaiba…_

Nadina hummed as she stepped out of the shower, the steam rippling out with her, surrounding her in the mists.

"Ah," she sighed happily. "Home is good. I can use my own shampoo again." She dried her body and put on a negligee before sitting down in front of her vanity. She looked at her wet locks and pulled out some bobby pins from her vanity drawer. She piled the golden curls on top of her head, so that some curls hung down, framing her face. 

"Now, for a dress." She studied her selection of flocks in her closet. "What dress is the favor for today?" She poked at the dark midnight blue faillé and finally pulled it out. "Marik is still a better dress shopper than Kaiba is." She murmured, pleased. Nadina, then, sighed heavily and flopped down on her bed.

"I'm back home. Everything's good between Marik and I…" _So why do I still feel so down?_ She twisted a strand of her hair between her fingertip. _What's wrong with me, why do I feel this way? I'm suppose to be happy. This is a storybook ending. Everyone's happy…_

…Aren't they…?

"Nadina!" Marik's voice came from outside her door. "Nanna want to know if—" The door opened as Marik waltzed in, uninvited. He stopped talking as he realized Nadina wasn't dressed yet and was only in a dressing gown. The siblings stared eye to eye for a moment before Nadina shrieked.

"Get out, get out!!"

The door slammed shut and the Ishtar brother's muffled voice could be heard outside saying, "I'm sorry, Nadina, I didn't mean it!"

She quickly pulled on the dress and tied back the long ribbon at her waist—after much difficulty—and peered into the mirror to examine her hair before letting her brother into the room.

He gave her a dark, yet embarrassed look. "Sheesh, you shadda dressed before flopping yourself around like a fish." He remarked before seating himself comfortably in a chair.

"And you should have knocked before entering somebody's room. Especially if it's a girl's." She retorted.

"Yes, yes, my fault." He held his hand up in truce and grinned. "Anyway, I just came to tell you that Nanna wants to know if you want some blancmange. She just made some."

"Blancmange?" That perked Nadina up. Her slender body and her peaches and cream complexion leaned forward, interested.

"Yeah…" Her brother looked at her strangely.

"Nothing…" His sister seemed to far away. Her eyes looked illusory and her cheeks began to flush.

"Nadina…?" He peered at her face curiously. As if snapped back to reality all of a sudden, Nadina blinked and looked over at her brother.

"Yes?" She said sweetly, thought to Marik, it almost sounded sad.

"Um…I think I'll go get some blancmange for myself." He got up to leave, then turned back. "Do you want some?"

"I'll get some later."

After her brother left, Nadina went back to the question she had asked herself over and over again during the past week that she's been home. It was the same question her brother asked her before she ran away. There was no answer, only a question her heart could answer in due time:

_Am I in love…?_

_Nadina…Nadina…_ Kaiba growled and turned over sharply and buried himself deeper into his blankets. _The sweet smile, the warm laughter…those eyes…those dark deep pools of violet that you just can't get out of…_

"Stop it!" He cursed and hit the pillow with his fist. "Why can't I get her out of my head! She's gone and she's happy!!" With that, he flipped the pillow over his head and tried to block out the pictures of the golden British beauty. Except he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep the image of her delicate, fragile face out of his mind. He couldn't forget the lilting quality of her voice, the eagerness of her small smiles, the play of sunlight in her golden hair.

The voices continued to taunt him.

_Remember those delicate tendrils that use to frame her face whenever she'd put her hair up? Remember the dance? When you took her into your arms and swept her off her feet? Remember that one moonlight moment when you wanted to kiss her so badly, but held back? Remember how sweet and precious she was to you?_

Remember…remember…remember…

"I will not remember anymore!!" He finally exploded, yelling into his pillow in fear of waking Mokuba. "I cannot, and will not, think about her anymore! She's gone, for good." He added firmly. "Marik will never let her come down here again, so forget about her!"

But the thoughts, as if knowing what he was trying to do, refuse to obey his outburst.

_The way she moved about in gowns, always so graceful. And the way she talked, her lilting voice, the refinement of her actions, how naïve and innocent she was, how gentle and loving she was to Mokuba…_

"What in seven hells is wrong with me?!" Kaiba finally couldn't contain himself any longer. He bounced up from his bed literally and stared off into the darkness of his room. He was irritated and upset at this unknown feeling that was trying to take over his mind and he feared—more.

_Why? What's happening to me? _His heart thudded against his chest. For the first time in Kaiba's life, he was anxious and nervous about himself. This feeling was one that he had never experienced and for that, he lost all the confidence in himself. _I'll have to figure out what's wrong with me, this is getting out of hand. I can't go on acting unsure and paranoid. I am the president of KaibaCorp, I need to keep my acts together. Okay, then. _Kaiba took a deep breath.

_Do I miss her? Yes, but that's not it. Am I worried about her? Yes, but that's not it either. Do I want her to return? Yes, I do very much. Do want to see her desperately again? _He paused for a moment, then answered silently. _Yes, I do want to see her very desperately. Geez, from the looks of it, I want a lot. _He wrinkled his nose in disdain. _Could there be something wrong with her that I don't know about? Most likely not, Marik would have called me and accused me of the crime already. _He smiled wryly into the darkness. _Now, lets take it from a different point of view. Let's say she does come back, what would I do, then? _

I would hug her first—or no—she would run up to me a hug me. Then I would hug her back and kiss her—on the forehead.

_But what does this all mean? What does it turn into when I sums it up._ Kaiba jumped with a start in his bed as an idea slowly dawns upon him. His eyes narrowed. _What was that Mokuba said before Nadina left again?_

*** FLASHBACK ***

"Nadina, please don't go." Mokuba begged as Nadina and Kaiba got ready to leave. "Please don't leave me."

"Mokuba," Nadina knelt down so that she was eye-leveled to him. "I've got to go home. You see, my brother misses me very much and I've got to go back to him."

"But he could come visit you! I can make sure Seto doesn't beat him up!" Nadina smiled sadly as she reached out and tousled his hair.

"Listen, Mokuba, if you go off to college one day and you're living away from home, and your brother wants you to come live at home because he misses you very badly, would you go home?"

Mokuba pouted. "That's not going to happen. Seto would never let me live on my own. He said if I ever go to college, he's having a mansion built right by it so that he and I could live together. He said that if he lets me live alone by myself, I'm going to rot every tooth in my mouth and get diabetes before I can get a decent girlfriend. He said he has to live with me so that he could make sure I don't eat too much candy."

"I'm sure he would." She nodded agreeably. "But if your brother decides to stay at Kaiba Mansion and he still misses you very much, would you go home?"

The little Kaiba thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Yes."

"That is why I must go home." She said, smiling sadly. "You understand now, don't you, Mokuba?"

"Yes." He looked up with teary eyes. "You…you won't forget me, would you?"

"Of course not!" Nadina seemed shocked. Mokuba sniffled, then suddenly threw his arms around the older girl.

"I love you, Nadina, and I'll never forget you."

*** End Flashback ***

"Love…" Kaiba said slowly, the word foreign to his lips. "Could it be…?"

__

…That he loved her?

But…

…not as a sibling…?

"Aw, hell…"

Nadina wasn't doing any better back in England. But like a girl, she slowly and carefully analyzed her thoughts and problems with detail.

__

Is this love…? Nadina wondered to herself as she stared out the window into the night sky, scattered with thousands of diamond-like stars. _I wonder if all girls experience this sort of sadness when they're in love… It feels like stars are falling in my chest._

I…

…I'm in love…

But how could I possibly fall in love with Kaiba? She frowned and looked almost upset, as if not knowing when love happens, it happens quietly. It creeps into one's heart like the first ray of the sun, so you don't realize it before its obviousness is right in front of your nose.

And it had been right under her nose all right. The whole time.

This afternoon, for example, Edward seemed especially demanding that afternoon when Nadina dragged herself down to do her lessons, where she managed to stay attentive for two hours, but after two hours she felt like an electric saw was sawing in her head, she couldn't even form the answers correctly. Her mind began to wonder to Kaiba back in Domino City.

__

I wonder how he's doing? She thought silently to herself, playing with he pen. _I've never had a chance to say good-bye to him._ She shook her head sadly.

"What is the name of the city in Italy that's been buried from a volcano explosion?" Edward had asked.

"Seto Kaiba." She said automatically, without thinking. Edward stared at her. She shook her head and said quickly.

"Wait, what was the question again?"

"Well, the answer isn't Seto Kaiba, that's for sure." He eyed her critically.

When she had given two wrong answers in geography, Edward slammed his textbook down on the table in a way that echoed most unpleasantly in her head.

"Nadina Ishtar! Do you provoke me intentionally because I've scolded you for not paying attention? Or have you become more adept at the stupidity in my absence?" His British accented voice was more demanding. His irresistible dark eyes looked as black as the night as ever _and_ a lot sharper behind the little glasses he sometimes wore for reading. He had declared that it makes him look much sterner and more professor looking…not that it worried Nadina. She always giggled whenever he said that, making him even more cross. 

"No, sir." Nadina could not even comprehend the question, she was so deep in the thought of Kaiba.

Edward scowled, no doubt suspecting impudence. "No, sir, what?"

She shook her head numbly.

"What's wrong with you?" In act of taking off his glasses, the security-guard-tutor peered at her over the top of his reading glasses.

"I don't think I am feeling very well…sir." She tried her best to focus on him, only finding herself shaking her head to clear her vision. God, Edward looked _tall_.

He got up and came to scowl over her, looking very much like an aggravated professor in those glasses. At six foot, he was quite a bit taller than Nadina. Nadina leaned back in her chair, clutching her book at her chest, fearing he would do something outrageous for the temper he had shown—totally unlike the gentle and protective Edward. But he only reached out and put a cool hand on her forehead as gently and as practiced as a professional doctor would have done. Then he took the book from her, "Go tell your brother that I said you have a fever and you're to be put to bed. There will be no lessons tonight nor tomorrow, in heaven's name, child, why didn't you tell me?"

__

Edward will never make a doctor, that's for sure. Nadina smiled to herself after the memory. _Just because I've always behaved and paid attention during his lectures, doesn't mean I'm sick the day I don't pay attention._

Though her eyes were positioned at the sky and its stars, somehow, the stars had long withdrawn and in its place formed the face of Kaiba.

She had memorized Kaiba's fine, but dark, features: perfectly arched dark eyebrows, those never-to-be-forgotten midnight blue eyes as blue as the darkest parts of the ocean, and his rich dark chocolate brown hair. His willowy tall frame that could easily tower over her. And his long fingers that had encircled around her waist at the night of the dance. She had never loved anyone else the way she loved Kaiba.

The first time she saw him, she stood there quietly among Marik and his Rare Hungers, drinking him in. And when she finally had his trust and care, she was almost in tears because she had never felt so alive. 

She had cried bitterly the day they parted, feeling utterly alone as she watched him vanish down from the underground Ishtar maze.

She doesn't know how long she stood there holding him that day, the day that she woke up in Kaiba Mansion, breathing in his scent with her face pressed against his shirt. She knew she didn't want to let go.

Nadina stared out at the moon and its beauty made everything fly out of her mind as she watched it shine on the black velvet sky serenely.

Everything except one perfect name…

_Seto Kaiba…_

"Brother?" Nadina appealed to her brother the next day. He was bent over his work when she walked into her office, but looked up as soon as he realized that she had came into his office with a serious intention.

"Yes, Nadina?"

"I wish to talk to you about something." 

"So speak." Marik smiled, but his eyes were serious.

"I…" She drew out her courage. "I wish to make a trip to Domino City." 

Marik was silent. In fact, he was silent for so long that Nadina was afraid he would refuse on the spot.

"I…" She took a deep breath. "During my stay there, I have experience various things. Like their school. I find it quite appealing. And…" She trailed off.

"Go on," her brother prompted. Marik had a pretty good idea of what Nadina was going to say. And even thought he was smiling, he doesn't like the idea. Not one bit.

"And I would like," Nadina took another deep breath. "I would like to visit Seto Kaiba. Not for very long! Just…enough time to say good-bye." Her voice softened into a whisper.

"Nadina…"

"Yes, Marik?"

"You know you can tell me anything." He leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "I know you have more to say.

"Well, Marik, Kaiba is quite a jerk sometimes and so very arrogant, but he's protected me and shield me while I was there. He cared for me when I was ill and helped me when I wasn't strong. I have grown…quite fond of him." _Quite fond of him indeed, _she thought silently. "I've grown to—to like him very much."

"I see." She looked up, expecting to see a scowl on Marik's face, but instead, all she sees is a smile curved on his lips.

"Marik…?"

"I knew this would be happening sooner or later." The scowl appeared as he opened this drawer, took out something, and slammed it on the desktop. "I knew it! I just knew it!"

Nadina felt her face flaming up as she blushed furiously, while the Ishtar heir continued to rant, 

"I knew that no good moneybag wouldn't just vanish quietly into thin air. I knew you were going to bring him up sooner or later. Here!" He removed his hand from the envelope he had slammed down and held it out to her. Nadina took it gingerly.

Inside the envelope held three plane tickets for Domino City.

"Tickets!" She gasped before asking. "Three?"

"You don't' think I'll let you go alone, do you?!" Marik snapped back, sullen. "The Blacks are going with you for I'd rather not see that arrogant jackass any time soon."

"Marik, that's not nice!" She scolded before Marik's next words sent her flying to her room to pack.

"Better go pack, sister. The plane leave tomorrow morning, eight o'clock."


	21. His Love and Her Confusion

"Just let me out here." Kaiba ordered the chauffeur. "I'll walk to the house. You're off for the night." He opened his door, and immediately, the gust of wind tousled his hair and billowed his trenchcoat behind him. He had just finished the most important task in his life. Or…close to his most important anyway. That task was in his pocket right now. But in a way, Kaiba felt more remorse and grief rather than happiness. 

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." The driver tilted his hat and drove off, leaving Kaiba at the majestic iron gates of Kaiba Mansion. Kaiba gave a dispirited sigh as he opened the black gate and began trudging down the long driveway.

"Kaiba!" He looked up.

At first sight, he didn't recognize her. She was wearing a black low-cut blouse with black dress pants and black felt heels, looking gorgeous. Her sunshine golden hair was accented with a velvet black ribbon pulled back as a headband. Her rosy red lips were calling his name as her slender body swayed from waving furiously at him.

This was her first time in pants, and her first time in black. But Kaiba recognized her.

"Nadina!" He shouted as he began running down the driveway. His shoes thudded as he ran and he thought he could hear her heels' rhythm as well. They met halfway and fell into a tight embrace.

"Nadina, Nadina…" Kaiba murmured as he buried his face in her silky, sweet-smelling hair, holding her with a locking grip.

"I've missed you so much, Kaiba." Nadina's voice was muffled due to her face being buried in his dark shirt. "So much."

_I've missed you, too,_ Kaiba wanted to say. _More than you'll ever know it. _And_ it's been _killing_ me._ He added to himself wryly. But aloud, he only said, "Let's go inside. It's too windy out here." She pulled away and he couldn't help but brush a curly tendril away from her face.

"Let's," She said softly, her eyes never leaving his face. He led her inside the house and once they were inside, they couldn't help but embraced again. The wait had been too long, and their desires were too large to contain.

"Oh, Kaiba. Let me take a good look at you." Nadina pulled away and she reached her hands up, her fingertips brushing away locks of his hair.

"Do you approve?" He smiled and bantered in a mocking voice.

She looked up to meet his eyes and tears trembled at the bottom of her thick, curled lashes. "I approve." She said softly. They stared at each other intensely until she broke the silence.

"So how's Mokuba?"

"Oh…" He leaned back and drawled. "More out of control for sweets than ever. Ever since you left, he's been burying his grief in candy and pastries. At least my money could buy a little happiness for him. I don't want to think what would happen to him if I can't afford French pastries."

"I see," she teased. "And you're just as loving as ever."

_Don't you know it…_ Kaiba thought silently, looking down at her. _You're such a piece of artwork, Nadina. A piece of artwork my money can't buy._

Such perfection…Was going through Nadina's mind at the moment. This time, Kaiba broke the uncomfortable, intimate silence.

"So…what's with your clothes?" He gestured to her new fashion. "I thought you only wore dresses. Not that you don't look good in this or anything…" He added hastily afraid that he would have offended her. But Nadina's answer was light.

"I thought you might be tired of seeing me in dresses all the time."

"I'll never grow tired of you, Nadina." That came out before Kaiba could stop himself. He mentally slapped himself and blushed into a dark shade.

"I'm sorry…I—"

"I'll never grow tired of you either, Kaiba." He heard her say softly, as if it was a phantasmal touch. His heart thumped as he swallowed.

_I shouldn't do this. She's too innocent and too naïve. She probably wouldn't…feel the same way. _Kaiba respected Nadina too much to put her through such a large step. _So flawless, so respectable, so refined, what would she see in me? _Nadina's well-breeding and regal air has always made Kaiba's respect for her strong. He was too scared to even give her a small kiss that day under Ishtar Estate in fear of ruining such pureness.

"Clark and Edward came here with me, but are at the hotel currently." Nadina was saying. _I love him…so much. So, so much. But, I…I don't deserve him. He's too impeccable. Successful, rich, powerful, full of knowledge on the depth of life. I know nothing. I'm just pretty that's all, and Kaiba deserves more than that. And I—I have a lot more to learn before trapping a man with me for life. _She set her jaws against the ache in her heart and continued simply, "I don't have much more time, Kaiba. I came here to say good-bye."

_Good-bye!! _Kaiba's mind screamed as he thought back to all the pain and torture he had gone through. _No, she can't say good-bye. I finally have her again and I can't let her go! I can't. I won't. Not again. Not EVER again! _He realized that protecting his pride no longer mattered and now is the time to act. To conclude their story, whether it's a good or a bad ending. 

"Nadina…" His voice was low and his breath brushed her neck like the touch of a phantom lover. "I love you." 

His voice was calm and the three difficult words came out smooth, but Kaiba's heart was beating so hard that he could feel his brain vibrating.

Nadina gasped. There was a look of desire, respect, hope, and devotion in the depth of his eyes. Kaiba was serious! She held her breath.

"I've lost you once, and I don't want to ever loose you again. Ever." "Kaiba…"

"I want you to be mine. Now and forever." With that Kaiba pulled out a small dark blue velvet box from his coat pocket. Inside, from the sheet of white satin, he extracted a delicate diamond ring. The task he had done this afternoon. There was diamond surrounded by a teardrop-shaped sapphire on each side. The tip peaks of the teardrops curled around the diamond, encircling it. It wasn't huge and embellished, but the simple, intricately made ring was elegant and beautiful.

"Kaiba!" Nadina wanted no more than to say yes. _Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh, say yes and be happy forever! You love him! _But she refrained back by saying. "You can't be serious!"

"But I am. Very serious." His eyes was steadily on her, as if trying to catch any sign of rejection in her actions. She gave none.

"I'm an Ishtar." She desperately argued.

"You're Nadina."

"I'm only fifteen."

"But a young woman."

"My brother wouldn't be happy."

"I'll convince him."

"I…uh…" She was running out of things to say. "Am nothing really besides being pretty."

"You saved me and my brother's life."

"Why would you want me?" She finally gave up and asked quietly. "I am just a girl. An ordinary girl of no experience to the world. Who is silly and mutinous and has dreams that could never be fulfilled. Why would someone as perfect as you choose me?"

"Because I love everything about you, Nadina." He answered lowly. "There is nothing 'ordinary' about you. I love your every 'silliness', your every 'mutiny', your every dream that could someday be fulfilled, right down to your every last tear."

"What about my cowardice?" She argued. "My weakness? My stubbornness? My—"

"I know of no cowardice in you. Only courage." Kaiba answered patiently. "Your strength when it comes to the road of righteousness. Your patience when it comes to the weak. Your love in your every touch and move. Your innocence of this world. Your persistence in justice. Your honesty to yourself. These are all _you_, Nadina. And I love _you_." He finished softly, yet solidly.

"But you can't possibly—" She was cut off as Kaiba's lips pressed hers and kissed her with a fire of passion that she hadn't known existed in the very hearts of human. And when they broke off, she was gasping for air as the burning sensation surged through her, making her dizzy with desire.

"Your brother is right." He smiled as he pulled back. "You are very stubborn."

"I like to cry." She warned, her heart thudding with rapture. Her first kiss, and it was as perfect as she's ever imagined.

"Gives me a chance to kiss away every tear." He whispered back as he reached out to touch the silky skin of her neck.

"I'm not perfect."

"Like I've said, I don't want a mannequin."

"I am very persistent."

"I like a good debate once in a while." He murmured, wanting to kiss every inch of that perfect neck but was too well-bred and filled with too much respect to the girl to give in to his urge. That can come after the wedding. 

"Sometimes, I might throw tantrums." Nadina was definitely running out of excuses, and Kaiba knows it.

"Excitement in life is good. I can take it."

"I am unreasonable and imprudent."

"You're just the opposite."

"I am just not marriage material. Period!" She finally cried, throwing out one last obstacle. 

"That is a lie." He gave a cocky smile, knowing that he had almost won this battle of love. "And I do love your skill at lying."

Nadina stared into his eyes with the longing and love in her eyes. The love that she could finally allow herself to divulge. There's no way she could doubt him now, after all that he's expressed. "All right, Kaiba." She said, with the beginning of a small smile. "If you really love this imperfect girl, then take her."

Kaiba answer was a tight loving embrace and another soul-touching kiss.

"But I'm warning you," she said seriously, once they parted. "Once you put that ring on, you can't take it back. And from my point of view. I am something no man deserves to have. I'm a hazard to all mankind. And I might just be the death of them."

"Then let me be that man, I'll have no regrets." Kaiba said curtly. Nadina felt as if she was going to cry. She truly doesn't understand why someone as powerful, as successful, and as perfect as Kaiba would want her, yet she knew and understood every reason why she wanted him.

Kaiba gently slipped the ring onto her engagement finger. And there it encircled, sparking and glistening like a crystal tear. Perfect, like their relationship.

"Tears of all we went through to be here." The young billionaire said softly. "I was going to have it made in blue diamond, but decided you'd probably prefer not to be weighed down by the value of that diamond."

"Blue diamond?"

"It's the rarest of the diamond specimens." A frown. "Would you prefer that?"

"No!" Nadina clutched on to her ring in such a way that Kaiba smiled, knowing that his ring was in a good place, with a good owner. She reached up and tapped him on the nose. "I love this ring because it's an symbol of our love, and because you—Seto Kaiba—gave it to me. I would love it just as much if it were…plastic or came from a Cracker Jack box." He chuckled.

"I'll have no wife of mine running around in a plastic Cracker Jack ring." He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. Grinning to himself with contentedness because he finally has the privilege to do that.

"I'm not your wife quite yet. I'm only fifteen."

"I'm willing to wait until you're older and ready."

"That could be a few years."

"For a girl like you, it'll be worth waiting."

"You can say the sweetest things when you put your mind into it."

"I need to save it for occasions like this."

"'Occasion_s_?'" She looked up at him and arched a brow.

"Okay, this _one_ occasion." He corrected himself with a cocky half-smile.

"I do believe this is the first time you've let on so much patience."

"It was well worth my effort." He said softly, looking down at the ring that's sparkling on her engagement finger. "Well, it was well worth it."

Nadina gave a happy sigh. He couldn't help giving her a small kiss on her nose. She giggled, then looked up at him and said seriously,

"You know, we're going to have to tell my brother about this." Kaiba, hearing this, gave a long, heavy sigh.

"Bring it on."


	22. The Promise of the Ring

"What?!" Clark gawked at the sparking ring on Nadina's ring finger. "You're _engage_?!"

"Oh, hell," Edward moaned behind him. "Oh, hell, oh, hell, oh, hell…"

"What are we going to tell Master?!" Clark's eyes were three times its normal size and he was pacing around the room, waving his arms around wildly. "We leave you to say your good-byes to Kaiba, and you come back here with an engagement ring and a fiancé!"

Kaiba scowled. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here." Clark shot him a poisonous look.

"This is all your fault." He accused. "Do you make a living corrupting young girls?!"

"Clark," Nadina begged. "Please be reasonable. It's not as if we're going to get married tomorrow."

"When, then? Next month? After a few more months?"

Kaiba snapped, "After a few more _years,_ you fool."

"Hell, you know something?" Edward popped up. "I'm not going to tell the master."

"Neither am I." Clark growled. "I'm not ready to have my head taken off yet. I don't even have a steady girlfriend!"

"Pathetic." Kaiba sighed.

"_You_ proposed," Edward pointed out. "So _you_ come and break the news to Marik himself. And better hope that he won't kill you on the spot."

"I'm not afraid." Their nemesis sounded bored.

"One o'clock here tomorrow, the plane leaves at two thirty."

"Fine."

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"Nadina stays _here_ tonight."

"Spoilsport."

"Nadina!" Marik's face split into a huge grin. He threw an arm around his sister and they walked away from the door, toward the living room. He didn't notice the Black's cowering figures carefully slipping away. All he had in his mind was Kaiba's face when Nadina bid him good-bye. He was in a hurry to hear all the details and fun, then have a good laugh over it.

But poor Marik never got his laugh.

"Actually, brother," Nadina's fine features flushed to a light shade of rosy pink. "I would like to talk to you in the living room." She took her brother's arm and led him over to the couch. Marik had just settled down comfortably, ready to hear the story, when the unwanted guest appeared.

"Ah-hem." He cleared his throat. Marik shot up from his seat so fast that any on-looker would have thought he sat on a tack.

"What the hell is the jackass doing here?!" His eyes widened. Nanna, who had been dusting in the other room, rushed into the room upon hearing Marik's curses. She stopped as she saw Kaiba's tall frame under the doorway. She beamed.

"Ah, Kaiba!"

"Nanna!" Marik objected. "I thought you love me!"

"Ha, get use to it, hippie boy!" Kaiba laughed. "Your nanny loves me better now."

Nadina groaned and she lifted a hand to massage her throbbing temples. She had finally worked up the courage to tell her brother about her engagement, but from the interruption with Kaiba, she lost all courage again.

Nanna gasped before almost screaming, "Nadina!" Nadina froze, wondering what catastrophe would bestow upon her if she moved. She was scared to look back and silently went through her mind on what Marik had bought within the last few months that was dangerous. Finally, almost too scared to ask, she said, 

"What?" Her eyes large and fearful. Nanna marched across the living room and took Nadina's left hand from her temples. There, both women stared at the intricate ring garnished around her slender finger.

"It's beautiful." The older woman breathed, taken back by the sight of the glamorous ring. Then, she murmured under her breath, "It must have worth millions." 

Nadina was also captivated by the extravagance of the band of white-gold. It looked considerably more majestic with the sunshine shining upon it, reflecting and making little silvery-golden dots form on the ceiling. She looked away from the brilliant stone and sneaked a peek at Marik.

Marik's jaws were hanging right above the carpet.

She looked over at Kaiba. His smirk at Marik's antics did not reassure her thumping heart.

Nanna was shaking her head, and finally released her grip on Nadina's wrist. "Love…" She sighed again and left for the kitchen, calling back, "I'll make something special for tonight. To celebrate."

Edward stuck his head through the door. "Did you tell her yet?" He asked, whispering loudly. Marik and Kaiba turned around.

"You!" Marik cried, shaking with anger. "I leave my sister to you two just for a good-bye and you two let her return back to me with an _engagement ring_!! You…you…"

Clark gave a nervously laugh, "Heh…heh…I think…I think I hear Nanna calling me from the kitchen." With that, he yanked Edward from the door and the Blacks disappeared.

"Hilarious." Kaiba folded his arms and chuckled darkly. Marik dragged Nadina off to the hallway. 

As soon as they're alone, he grabbed her left hand and examined the diamond ring.

"It's tiny!" He immediately accused. Nadina laughed.

"Well, brother, Kaiba was afraid that if it gets any bigger," she teased. "I'd fall over from the weight."

"Nonsense." Marik scowled, dropping her hand. "If he want to propose to you, he could at least come to me first…and get a bigger diamond."

"Would you have said yes if he had asked you first?"

"Humph…" Marik turned his face away and crossed his arms. "Maybe."

"You would have!" Nadina read her brother's expressions, delighted. "You would have said yes if Kaiba had appealed to you! Oh, Marik!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah…" Her brother grumbled gruffly, embarrassed. "I am going to marry you off sooner or later. I guess Kaiba is a little better than Malone and most of the others." He admitted grudgingly.

"I heard that!" The Ishtars heard Kaiba call from the other room, where they could also hear Nanna's voice offering Kaiba a freshly-baked cinnamon roll.

Nadina laid her face contently on Marik's chest and sighed with happiness. Above her, she could hear Marik mutter,

"I hate him…"

"So…" Kaiba was sitting on Nadina's bed as Nadina wondered about her room, doing various things to prepare for dinner. She had changed back from the dress pants into a gown of wine red gauze with inner satin layers. Kaiba breathed in the sweet scent of Bluebells that she had just sprayed. So familiar, so memorable…

Nadina was sitting in front of her vanity, putting on her faithful cluster of bells earring when two arms encircled her waist. She turned her face and found Kaiba nuzzling on her neck.

"Kaiba!" she laughed and scolded gently. "I'm trying to get ready here."

"You look beautiful. You're done." He replied stubbornly, his warm breath brushed against her skin.

"I can't just leave my hair like this." She swept her thick hair into a luxurious twist, but with Kaiba and his arm lock around her, various wisps of hair freed themselves from the pins, giving her a natural and becoming look.

"You look fine…" Kaiba looked up and both he and Nadina stared into the mirror at their own reflection. "So…what do you see…?" He asked softly, a smile on his lips. "You can finally look at yourself in the mirror. I would call this successful and worthwhile."

"Why?"

Kaiba placed a thoughtful look on his face, which Nadina thought looked adorable, and said, "Well…now you've got me."

"Hmm…" She placed a finger on her lower lip. "I guess you're right." She took a closer look at her reflection. And now, instead of seeing just another pretty face, Nadina saw herself. 

Her courage, her joy, her success, her determination, and most of all…her love. 

She got up from her dressing table and walked over to the window, where the stunning scene of the ocean could be seen. Kaiba came up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. They both face the rippling water, calm and blue, danced with dappled sunlight. 

"I guess this was successful after all." She said softly, turning back to Kaiba. He caught hold of her chin and tilted her head backward. His lips lowered and touched hers. They followed the lines of her throat. 

And there they stood, in each other's embrace under the afternoon sunlight, with one of her left bell earrings laying atop on her dressing table along with Kaiba's Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon card, the two items that were enclosed within their bond. The mirror of Nadina's vanity, which had seen their love, their tear, their confusion, and their determination, stood in its place, shining upon the lovers, reflection their passion.

At last, the portrait in the mirror was finally completed.

~The End


End file.
